Le Dévoreur d'âme soeur
by Oliverkriss
Summary: "Félicitation vous, vous venez d'acheter une maison et cherchez un wedding planner pour votre mariage." Annonça Maria Hill. Clint pouffa de rire, tandis que Pietro angoissait déjà. Pour mener à bien une mission, deux agents doivent se faire passer pour un jeune couple désirant se marier. Pietro fut désigné par Fury, Clint est choisi entre Tony et lui pour être le parfait petit ami.
1. Prologue

**Voici une nouvelle fic, tout droit sortie de mon imagination tordue. J'espère que cette fic vous plaira.**

 **.**

 **Titre** **:** le dévoreur d'âme sœur.

 **Perso** : Clint Barton, Pietro maximoff,

 **Pairing:** Hawksilver

 **Rating:** M (on ne sait jamais)

 **Disclaimer :** Tout ce qui appartient à Marvel, reste à Marvel

 **Résumé :** "Félicitation vous, vous venez d'acheter une maison et cherchez un wedding planner pour votre mariage." Clint pouffa de rire, tandis que Pietro angoissait déjà.

Pour mener a bien une mission, deux agents doivent se faire passer pour un jeune couple désirant se marier. Pietro fut désigné par Fury, Clint se porta volontaire pour être le parfait petit ami.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Le dévoreur d'âme soeur.**

 **Prologue**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Pietro sourit, c'était sa troisième réunion en tant qu'Avengers, il n'avait pas encore fait de mission, mais maintenant qu'il assistait aux réunions, ça ne devrait tarder. Sa soeur. Jumelle avait déjà été affectée à une mission, une toute petite mais c'était bien assez pour le jeune sokovien, il avait trop hâte de partager une mission avec les autres. Certe, il vivait avec eux depuis huit mois mais ne se sentait pas un Avengers pour autant, maintenant, il y était presque.

Tous les Avengers étaient présent aujourd'hui sauf le docteur Banner, toujours porté disparu. Pietro était assis entre Captain America et Wanda, juste en face de son héros, Clint Barton. Tout le monde dirait que c'était Pietro le héros de Clint, puisqu'il lui avait sauvé la vie, mais par pour le coureur. Fury entra dans la salle faisant sursauter le gosse au passage, perdu dans ses rêveries.

\- Bonjour, comment allez-vous? Demanda Fury qui n'attendit pas leur réponses pour commencer le brief. "Alors, nous avons trois mission à organiser, dont un désigné d'office puisqu'il s'agit de magie. Thor, la vision et mademoiselle Maximoff, vous partez en mission courant Mars."

Wanda sourit aussitôt, heureuse d'être avec la vision. "J'ai besoin de trois personnes pour la suivante. C'est une mission assez physique, liée à Hydra, il risque d'avoir des combats. Vous aurez plus de détails dans le dossier." Tous levèrent le doigts, toujours prêt à partir. Fury fronça les yeux, puis désigna le trio lui même. "Romanoff, Wilson et Rogers. Vous partirez courant semaine prochaine. Il reste une mission, c'est une infiltration, il me faut un binôme." Les quatre hommes restants se regardèrent. "Pietro, vous êtes jeune, dynamique et vous collez parfaitement au profil. Vous ferez l'affaire. Qui se désigne pour être son partenaire?" Aucun des autre hommes levèrent le doigt, puis finirent par le lever à reculons.

\- Bien. Dit Fury qui dû trancher encore par lui-même. "Barton? Vous serez sur la mission Charlie."

\- D'accord monsieur.

Maria Hill entra, tenant huit dossiers entre les mains. "Mission sur Asgard." Dit t-elle en donnant directement un rapport à Wanda, Thor et la vision. "Hydra?" Demanda t-elle afin de donner les dossiers aux personnes concernées. "Qui est le couple de futur jeune mariés?"

\- Le quoi? S'exclama Pietro comprenant les tenants et aboutissants de sa mission.

\- J'aurais dû la voir venir celle là. Lâcha Clint en grimaçant tout en riant.

\- C'est pas la première fois clintounet. Talon aiguille ou botte fourrées? Se moquait Nath.

\- Ah ah trop drôle.

\- T'étais trop mimi avec ta robe à fleurs. Clint roula des yeux et attrappa les dossiers que Maria lui tendit, il en glissa un jusqu'à Pietro qui lui, ne l'avait pas vu venir celle là.

\- Quand je pense que j'avais raté ça... Lâcha Tony.

\- Félicitation vous, vous venez d'acheter une maison et cherchez un wedding planner pour votre mariage. Clint pouffa de rire, tandis que Pietro angoissait déjà.

.

 **Prochain chapitre:** les préparatifs.


	2. Les préparatifs

Bonjour tout le monde et merci pour vos reviews. J'espère que la suite vous plaira. Bisous à tous.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Le dévoreur d'âme sœur**

 **Chapitre 02**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Les préparatifs.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Pietro était dans sa chambre, il feuilletait le dossier de sa mission. Il commençait à regretter amèrement le fait de vouloir participer à une mission. Déjà de une, il devait-être en couple avec Clint. Chose qui ne lui déplairait pas dans la vraie vie mais là c'était bien différent. De deux, la mission était farfelue. Ils devaient se faire passer pour un jeune couple désirant se marier pour pouvoir rentrer en contact avec le wedding planner soupçonné d'avoir fait un pacte avec un démon dévoreur d'âme sœur.

Démon dévoreur d'âme sœur, sérieux, le Shield n'aurait pas pu trouver plus farfelue que ça. Ce démon n'était pas le cadet des soucis de Pietro. Son plus gros problème était d'être en couple avec Clint Barton.

Pietro lu et relu les grand traits de son personnage. Il s'appelerait Aaron Mathys, la trentaine, Pietro eut plusieurs choix de profession. Prof de sport dans un lycée, prof d'aérobie dans une maison de repos, gymnaste dans une équipe locale ou coach sportif. Les quatres métier proposés allaient parfaitement avec le profil de Pietro. Fury ne s'était pas trompé. Même les loisirs avaient été bien adaptés. Jeux vidéo, sport, voiture de courses. Ce qui le gênait le plus c'était qu'il devait être le plus efféminé des deux et être un défenseur des droits des gays et lesbiens.

Clint quant à lui, était dans la bibliothèque du QG et lisait les détails de la mission. Il était bien plus intrigué par ce démon dévoreur d'âme sœur que cette histoire de couple. Pour lui ce n'était qu'un détail de la mission. D'après ce qu'il lisait, ce démon, aspirait l'amour entre deux êtres dans l'heure qui suivait le mariage. Les victimes étaient alors ensuite vivant mais leur union se soldait vite par un divorce, ils finissait à moitié fou, sans joies et broyaient du noir.

Le seul lien existant entre ce démon et les victimes étaient un wedding planner nommé comme Ethan Foley. Le Shield le soupçonnait d'avoir fait un pacte avec ce démon et de livrer toutes les couples qu'il mariait. L'archer ne lu même pas son profil, tout ce qu'il l'importait était de dénouer cet enquête.

Après avoir passé toute la matinée à lire leur dossiers, tous se réunirent pour déjeuner. Pietro n'osait plus regarder Clint dans les yeux, pourtant assis face à lui. Les garçons avaient chacun de leur côtés, Nathasha et Wanda. Sam, Steve, Thor et la vision étaient là eux aussi. Il ne restait plus que Tony et Rhodey qui entrèrent à leur tour. Tony s'installa à côté de Clint. "Alors... comment va notre nouveau couple?" Demanda t'il.

\- Tout va bien...

Pietro marmonna une insulte en sokovien entre les dents. Il haïssait déjà cette mission. "T'as lu le dossier au fait?" Demanda Clint à Pietro?

\- Vaguement.

\- T'en pense quoi?

Le jeune ne savait pas par où commencer. Par le fait d'être un couple d'homme? Le fait qu'il devait-être effiminé? Ou le fait de ne rien connaître à propos des droits gays et lesbiens?

\- C'est quand même bizarre cet histoire de dévoreur d'âme. J'ai lu quelques dossiers médical des victimes, ça fait froid le dos. Ils étaient heureux et voulaient fonder une famille et une heure après ils demandaient le divorce et étaient au bord du suicide.

\- Oui... C'est bizarre. Bafouilla Pietro qui pensait que Clint lui parlerait plutôt de leur "couple".

\- T'as une idée de comment procéder ?

\- Pas vraiment. Marmonna Pietro l'esprit ailleurs.

\- Il faudra bien se rapprocher de cet Ethan. Dit seulement Clint en mangeant, mais le jeune ne semblait pas s'intéresser. "Pietro? Ça va pas?"

\- si... Cest juste que j'ai du mal à rentrer dans le personnage. Avoua t'il.

\- Rhooo c'est simple te prend la tête. Moi j'adore l'infiltration, tu peux être qui tu veux, c'est cool. Lâcha Clint le sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est vrai que t'as toujours aimé ça toi. Ajouta Nath.

\- On te briefera Pietro, t'inquiète pas. Dit Clint sérieusement.

\- Il faut qu'on fasse votre garde robe. Lâcha Natasha.

\- Et qu'on trouve comment vous vous êtes rencontrés. Ajouta Wanda aux anges.

À peine fini de manger, Natasha et Wanda emmenerent les garçons dans un magasin de vêtement. Pietro les suivait à reculons, tandis que Clint, attaché aux bras de Nath, souriait.

Le quator entrèrent dans une boutique de fringue. Wanda cherchait des fringues pour Pietro tandis que Nath regardait ce que pouvait porter Clint, mais le plus vieux des deux la délaissa, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il porterait.

Clint opta pour un jean saillant bleu clair, une chemise, blanche et une veste en cuir marron. Il sortit se regarder tandis que le jeune se débattait avec son t shirt moulant, trop moulant à son goût.

\- Et ben t'es bien comme ça. Lança Clint en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Vous faites un beau couple. Lança Nath. Clint alla se poster à côté de Pietro, devant le miroir. Le jeune baissa les yeux et ne supportait pas de ce voir ainsi.

\- J'arriverai pas... Marmonna Pietro en tirant la gueule.

\- Comment tu vas appeler Clint? Demanda la veuve noire.

\- C'est quoi votre histoire? Ajouta Wanda.

\- On s'est rencontré à concours de gym. Lui était le Challenger et moi l'ancien gymnaste aimant toujours cette discipline bien que trop vieux pour continuer. Dit Clint souriant. "Mais mon cœur à délaisser la gymnastique et s'est accroché au gymnaste parfait qu'était Aaron Mathys." Finit-il par dire en s'aggrippant au bras de ce dernier. Le jeune le regarda les yeux rond. "Quoi... C'est une belle histoire d'amour non? Je pourrais même être ton coach... Ou plutôt ton manager... Voir ton investisseur."

\- T'es sérieux. Là... On dirait un morceau de viande. Se plaignait le plus jeune, les jambes légèrement écartées, les poings serrés, la mâchoire dure.

\- Ne te tiens pas comme ça Aaron... Ça fait trop virile. Remarqua la sokovienne.

\- Oui, ben excuse moi, je suis pas efféminé. Se défendit son frère.

\- Ça se travaille ça... Je me souviens de Clint à ses débuts. Je devais le pincer pour qu'il croise les jambes.

\- Tout les homos ne croisent pas les jambes. Grogna Pietro pensant que lui même ne le faisait pas.

\- Mais les transexuel si! Glissa seulement la veuve noire en attrappant une chemise qu'elle posa devant Clint pour voir si la couleur choisie allait avec ses yeux. Le jeune avala la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge.

\- C'est un jeu d'acteur. Dit seulement sa soeur.

\- Moi je trouve ça cool. J'adore jouer la comédie. J'aurais voulu être comédien dans une autre vie. S'enthousiasmait Clint.

\- Alors comment vas tu appeler "Aaron". Demanda Natasha à Clint.

\- J'hésite... Mon ange ou mon petit coeur.

\- Ohhhhh, c'est mignon... Et toi? Lâcha Wanda souriante.

\- Chéri? Proposa Pietro.

\- Chéri ? C'est fade ça passerait pour lui, pas pour toi... Dit Natasha en grimaçant.

\- Je pensais plutôt à lapin ou poussin, ou...

\- Mon sucre d'orge... Ajouta Nath.

\- Allez marche un peu... Ajouta la sokovienne.

Pietro fronça les yeux vers les filles, regarda un instant Clint qui attendait lui aussi, puis commença à marcher en essayant d'être aussi féminin qu'il le pouvait. Nath se mordit la lèvre en grimaçant, Wanda passa sa main sur son visage, tandis que Clint soupirait fortement.

\- Allez je m'y colle encore, comme d'hab !

\- Comme d'hab ? Dit Pietro en se retournant vers eux.

\- C'est pas la première fois que je fais ça. Lâcha Clint en se dirigeant vers les fringues à nouveau. Habits-toi comme tu veux... Jarrriiiive..." Lâcha Clint une voix légèrement efféminé.

Pietro souffla de soulagement, c'était Clint qui allait jouer le mauvais rôle. Lui serait un mec viril. Il entra à nouveau dans la cabine. Il enfila un simple jean et un t-shirt, moins moulant. Tout simple. Des baskets de ville et il était paraît.

Clint lui sortit, de la cabine avec un somptueux corstard bleu nuit. Une chemise blanche et une cravate rose acidulée.

\- T'es pas sérieux là. Lâcha Pietro.

\- J'aime bien moi. Lâcha Clint en boutonnant sa veste.

\- Oh la cravate rose sur le bleu nuit, c'est une tuerie! S'exclama Wanda.

\- Tu ferais mieux de le surveiller, sinon il risque de ne pas y avoir de mariage. Se moquait Nath en reluquant son meilleur ami.

\- Ça tombe bien puisqu'il y en a pas. Ronchonna le plus jeune.

\- Rhooo, Pietroooo, joue un peu le jeu. Soupira la sokovienne.

\- Alors mon chou, tu me trouve comment? Demanda Clint en passant son bras sur les épaules de Pietro.

\- Trop classe. Lâcha Pietro en grimaçant. "On est pas assorti du coup."

\- Mais si mon sucre d'orge t'inquiète pas, t'es à croquer. Dit Clint en faisant semblant de le mordre. Le jeune soupira. Allait il tenir?

.

 **Prochain chapitre:** Le voyage et la nouvelle maison.


	3. Le voyage et la nouvelle maison

Hello tout le monde, voici le chapitre 2. Pour les publications je vais publier le mardi matin, et peut être le vendredi aussi en fonction de mon emploi du temps. Soit matin soit après midi.

Merci pour toute vos review. Bisous.

.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Le dévoreur d'âme sœur**

 **Chapitre 03**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Le voyage et la nouvelle maison.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Clint et Pietro, leur valise à la main prirent l'avion direction l'Arizona. Ils devaient rejoindre Katleen Byron, un agent immobilier. Il était très tôt, trop tôt pour Pietro qui ronchonnait de prendre un avion de tourisle plutôt que de ce déplacer en quinjet. Ils n'avaient que 5h30 de vol et décidèrent de peaufiner leur couvertures.

\- T'as choisi quoi comme métier ? Demanda Pietro.

\- Bah, au départ, j'étais armurier mais ça colle plus... Je dirais... Entraîneur de gymnastique... À la retraite. Ajoute Clint.

Pietro pouffa de rire. "Ça te va super bien vieillard."

\- Tais-toi, où je reprend mon rôle de mec viril. Lâcha Clint en fronçant les yeux.

\- Ok, je me tais. Déclara Pietro à moitié hilare.

\- Bon, et toi? Demanda Clint.

\- Bah gymnaste, c'était pas ça? Demanda Pietro qui ne comprenait plus rien.

\- Mouais... Tu l'es toujours? demanda Clint en levant un sourcil.

\- Prof de sport. Ajouta Pietro.

\- D'accord. Tes passions, tes loisirs?

\- Les voitures de courses, les jeux vidéos, le sport. Dit d'une traite Pietro. Clint acquessa, c'était pas dur de s'en souvenir, c'était tout à fait lui. "Et toi?"

\- Bah plus rien me colle du coup, vu qu'on a inversé les rôles... Lâcha Clint. Pietro grimaçant confus de tout ça. "Aller... La gym, la cuisine, la musique... On se connait depuis combien de temps? Tu sais toi?"

\- J'en sais rien. C'est ma propre date de naissance.

\- Moi aussi. Moi, je dirais au moins... 3 ans.

\- Ok, va pour trois ans. Acquesca Pietro.

\- Et c'est moi qui t'ai dragué. Ajouta Clint.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Comme ça... Et c'est plus logique... Tu vas pas draguer un vieux?

\- L'âge... C'est pas important. Marmonna Pietro.

Clint sourit à la remarque. Les hommes continuèrent de réviser leur persos et de se mettre d'accord sur tout détails de leur mission puis ils profiterent de faire une petite sieste.

La montre de Clint sonna, il se réveilla lentement et constata qu'ils allaient bientôt atterrir. Il regarda Pietro qui dormait, puis le réveilla doucement.

Ils atterrirent sur les coups de 11h30, Clint loua une voiture, puis les hommes s'en allerent manger, un peu avant de rejoindre l'agence immobilière. À table, le jeune semblait pensif et un peu stressé aussi.

\- T'angoisses ?

\- Un peu. Avoua le jeune.

\- T'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer, t'as jamais jouer la comedie?

\- Ben, Non!

\- Oui, bah moi plus, je suis pas acteur. Mais je veux dire... Au supermarché, en soirée, faire semblant que t'es quelqu'un d'autre?

\- Si... Oui...

\- Et bah dis-toi que t'es payé pour faire ça. Et que tu as tout pour le faire. Et te plains pas, tu es l'homme virile, toi...ajouta Clint pour faire rire le jeune.

\- C'est vrai...

\- Détends-toi... Ça va bien se passer... Je conduirais l'infiltration, t'auras qu'à me suivre. Il faut juste que tu te dises, que tu es en couple... Avec moi... Sinon reste toi-même. D'accord?

\- D'accord... Finit par dire Pietro.

Après un repas plutôt reposant les deux hommes allèrent vers l'agence immobilière. "Allez Aaron, on va chercher les clefs de notre maison." Dit Clint.

Pietro sourit seulement, Clint sortit de la voiture et tendit la main à Pietro. Le sokovien grimaça légèrement et l'attrapa tout de même.

En rentrant dans l'agence, ils se retrouvèrent directement devant la personne concernée.

\- Bonjour, madame Byron, Jeremy Langley. Se présenta aussitôt Clint la voix légèrement plus aiguë que d'habitude.

\- Bonjour monsieur Langley. Dit aussitôt la femme en lui serrant la main, puis elle se tourne vers Pietro. "Vous devez être Aaron Mathys." Ajouta t-elle en lui serrant la main.

\- Bonjour madame. Dit timidement Pietro.

\- Vous venez d'atterrir ? Demanda t-elle en saisissant un dossier.

\- Oui... On a trop hâte de visiter en vrai. Ajouta Clint.

\- Et Bien, Allons-y.

\- On vous suit. Clint attrappa le bras de Pietro et alla vers la voiture. Il prit tout de même le volant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent devant la maison. Une maison individuelle, assez moderne. Un grand jardin. Clint attrappa une fois de plus la main de Pietro dans la sienne. Clint sourit en regardant Pietro. Le coureur lui sourit doucement. "Elle est trop belle..." Murmura Pietro.

\- Les meubles ne vont pas tarder à arriver. S'impatienta Clint.

\- Venez visiter... Et signer le petit papier.

Le couple suivirent la dame. À trois, ils firent le tour du propriétaire. "Oh poussin regarde la cuisine, je vais pouvoir te faire des bons petits plats Diététique!" Lança Clint en tapotant le ventre de Pietro qui fut à la fois surpris de ce geste mais aussi de ce surnom. Poussin?

\- J'ai hâte d'y être. Dit-il seulement, puis se dirigea vers le salon. "Le salon est immense."

\- Allons voir notre chambre. Cria Clint. Les hommes grimperent à l'étage, et découvrit la salle de bain, avec douche à l'italienne, et un jacuzzi.

\- Un jacuzzi... c'est le pied... Lâcha Pietro un vrai sourire sur les lèvres.

\- On va pouvoir s'en faire des soirées... Lâcha Clint en entourant les hanches de Pietro qui fut tellement surpris que Clint se détacha aussitôt et couru vers la chambre... "Oh! La penderie est immense!" Cria Clint... "La chambre est magnifique... Viens mon Lapin, viens voir la chambre."

Le jeune fini par entrer et vit Clint sourire. C'était vrai qu'elle était belle cette chambre.

\- Elle te correspond... Murmura Pietro.

\- Elle est trop belle... Lacha Clint en entourant le cou de Pietro de ses bras. "La maison... Elle est trop belle... Aaron... Regarde..." Ajouta Clint les yeux scintillant.

\- Je vois... Mon chéri... Je vois... Allez... Allons signer les papiers. Abrégea Pietro.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Le plus jeune des deux s'écroula dans le canapé. Épuisé. Il regarda tous les cartons autour de lui. Heureusement que le Shield avait recruté des déménageurs pour tout ça. D'ailleurs c'était quoi tout ça. Pietro s'allongea un instant dans le canapé, puis fut réveiller par un bouchon en liège, puis par son collègue qui le somma de lui laisser une place. Le jeune se redressa et aperçu deux verre de vins rouge.

\- Buvons un verre, je crois on l'a mérité. Lâcha Clint.

\- Je crois aussi. Lâcha Pietro en attrappant le verre de vin, bien qu'il n'aimait pas trop le vin rouge. "T'as arrangé ta cuisine?" Se moqua Pietro se souvenant de la remarque des petites plats Diététique.

\- Oui, monsieur Mathys... Et j'ai même fait le lit. Mais chut... Je suis pas sensé être bricolo moi. Pouffa Clint.

\- Ouais ben heureusement que tu sais parce que moi... Lâcha le jeune.

\- Tchin. Lâcha Clint.

Les hommes burent leur verres, tranquillement puis Clint se leva. Ce fut à ce moment là que Pietro réagit. "Mais au fait il y a qu'un lit!"

\- Bah, oui, on est sensé être un couple t'as déjà oublié? Se moqua Clint.

\- Je te laisse le lit. Dit Pietro en s'allongeant.

\- Ben, c'est bon... Il est assez grand le lit... On est pas des gamins...

\- Je dors dans le canapé. Décida tout de même Pietro.

\- J'avais oublié que tu l'étais encore... Ajouta clint. "Bonne nuit Piet."

\- Bonne nuit Clint. Dit le jeune.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Clint se réveilla le premier et descendit aussitôt réveiller son collègue. Le jeune dormait la bouche ouverte, les pieds dépassant du canapé, un bras pendue. Il mit la cafetière en route et alla prendre une douche. En descendant, Pietro était réveillé et grimaçait.

\- Bonjour, ça va? Demanda Pietro en passant devant lui.

\- Ouais... T'as programmé la cafetière ? Demanda Pietro qui sentait le café .

\- Je suis descendu, tu dormais bien, j'ai pas voulu te réveiller. Allez viens déjeuner. Dit Clint qui sortit de son sac, une briquette de chocolat.

\- Va falloir qu'on fasse des courses. Dit le jeune en le rejoignant.

\- On a toute la journée pour ça. Enfin, on doit d'abord déballer tout ça. Lâcha t'il ensuite.

Le jeune assis à l'îlot centrale et but sa briquette de chocolat à la paille devant Clint qui buvait son café directement à la cafetière.

\- On devrait au moins d'abord ranger ici. Et après on pourra aller faire des courses., Je suppose que t'es affamé.

\- Grave... Bon... Je vais prendre une douche.

\- Ok... Je commence le déballage. Décida Clint.

Clint commença à ranger toute la vaisselle, il ne lui restait plus qu'un carton à ouvrir lorsque Pietro redescendit.

\- T'as bien avancé dis donc... Lança le jeune en l'aidant à ouvrir le dernier carton.

\- Ouais, on va pourvoir faire des courses. Lâcha Clint en lui faisait un clin d'oeil.

\- Tu sais qu'avec mon pouvoir je peux tout ranger en... 20 minutes? Lâcha le jeune en grimaçant tout en saisissant une poêle.

\- Je sais... Mais tu n'utiliseras pas ce pouvoir dans cette maison. Lâcha Clint en rangeant une casserole.

\- Dis pas ça, on dirait un vieux couple. Se plaignait le jeune.

\- Mais on est un vieux couple mon chéri. Répondit Clint en souriant.

\- Très drôle Clint, très drôle.

\- Allez allons faire des courses. Lâcha Clint en balançant le carton dans le salon.

Dans la voiture, Clint lui rappella qu'ils étaient un couple, que c'était une petite communauté et qu'il fallait qu'ils jouent le jeu, des vies humaines étaient en jeu et leur boulot aussi. Pietro acquessa les dires de l'archer avec réticence. C'était facile pour lui, pour Pietro c'était bien différent.

Dans les rayons, Clint joueait les mecs efféminé. Et l'appelait mon chéri, ou mon amour, ça ne dérangeait pas trop Pietro, son cœur battait la chamade à chaque petit surnoms, il aurait aimé que tout soit vrai, qu'ils étaient réellement un couple, le seul bémol était que Clint jouait très bien la comédie. Et qu'il n'était vraiment pas lui même. La voix aiguë, la démarche féminine, ses goûts, ses choix, ce n'était pas lui.

Ce fut à la caisse, que les joues de Pietro rougirent le plus. Clint déballait leur petite vie à la caissière enfin la vie de Aaron et Jeremy.

\- Bonjour... Dit Clint un large sourire.

\- Bonjour... Fit la femme du petit supermarché.

\- On est nouveau dans le quartier, on vient d'emménager. Dit aussitôt Clint en déposant les courses sur le tapis.

\- Ohhh, bienvenu alors... Lança la jeune femme.

\- Merciiiii, chéri, passe de l'autre côté avec le caddie. Ordonna t'il à Pietro qui passa devant en ronchonnant.

\- Oh... Vous êtes en couple.. Dit la femme.

\- Oui et on va se marier, n'est ce pas mon ange? Lâcha Clint en souriant pleinement à Pietro.

\- Oui... T'as pris des croissants au tournesol? Demanda Pietro en levant un sourcil.

\- Oh désolé mon choux, j'ai pas fais attention.

\- Vous pouvez aller l'échanger. L'informa aussitôt l'hôtesse de caisse.

\- Non c'est pas la peine, il y a du monde en caisse et puis. Clint se rapprocha de la femme et chuchota. "Il est au régime... Enfin... C'est un grand sportif...et..." Il se retourna vers Pietro et lança. "Tu sais bien que tu n'as pas le droit au croissant au beurre, chéri." Le gronda t'il.

Pietro soupira." Jerem', tournesol ou beurre, ça revient au même." Dit-il en grimaçant.

\- Bah oui, puisque tu n'en mangeras pas de toute façon, je t'ai acheté du pain complet, ça te va? Demanda Clint en remettant la col de la veste de Pietro en place. Le jeune regarda ses mains sur lui puis bafouilla.

\- Mouais... Oui... Merci mon cœur. Lâcha t'il le cœur battant la chamade.

\- De rien mon amour... Alors combien je vous dois? Demanda Clint pour clore la conversation.

En revenant à la maison, Pietro ne dit rien de la scène de Clint à la caisse. Il préféra penser à ses réactions à lui. C'était si simple de faire croire qu'ils étaient un couple. Clint jouait tellement bien son rôle. Et lui... Et lui était tellement sous son charme qu'il avait l'impression que tout le monde pouvait voir qu'il était amoureux.

.

 **Prochain chapitre:** L'emménagement et leur nouvelle vie.


	4. L'emménagement et leur nouvelle vie

.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Le dévoreur d'âme sœur**

 **Chapitre 04**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **L'emménagement et leur nouvelle vie.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

En rentrant, les hommes mangerent un croissant... au tournesol... Tous les deux puis continuèrent à ranger la cuisine et les courses. Ils se firent un plat préparé, puis se posèrent dans le canapé, avec un café pour digérer avant de s'attaquer aux rangement des autres pièces. Ce fut vers 17h, qu'il se prirent une pause, au soleil sur les marches de la terrasse, tout deux un café dans les mains, ils se prélasserent un moment, ce quartier était bien silencieux, ils entendaient les oiseaux piaillaient. Le silence fut de courte durée lorsqu'une voix féminine leur perça les tympan. "Hey... Ho... Bonjour, je suis votre voisine." Lâcha une femme qui venait d'entrer sur leur parcelles de terrain, un gâteau entre les mains.

\- Bonjouuuuur. Répondit Clint. "Jeremy Langley, enchanté "

\- Kathleen, mc irley, mais tout le monde m'appelle Kitty.

\- Bonjour madame. Bafouilla Pietro confus.

\- Bonjour... Dit la femme en souriant comme ci elle connaissait leur petits secret.

\- Je vous présente Aaron, mon compagnon. Désigna Clint.

\- Oui j'ai cru comprendre, oui. Dit-elle avant de lui faire un clin d'oeil. "Alors... Vous êtes bien installés ?"

\- On est toujours dans le déballage, mais on est tellement heureux, n'est ce pas choupinou?

\- Oui... Oui... On est bien... Ici. Dit Pietro timidement.

\- Il est un peu timide. Le défendit Clint qui commençait à bien connaître son coéquipier.

\- Ne le soyez pas, voyons. Je vous ai apporté une tourte aux pommes. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles!

\- Oh merci c'est gentil, voulez-vous une tasse de café ? Proposa tout de même Clint.

\- Oh non... Je vais pas vous déranger et puis je ne suis pas trop café, je préfère le thé, mes origines irlandaises je suppose.

Clint sourit. "Bien... Nous n'avons pas de thé, du moins pas encore. Il faudrait que je la rajoute sur la liste des courses."

\- Oh... En parlant de course... c'est Mary, la caissière justement, qui m'a dit que vous allez vous marier. Pietro baissa les yeux, ses joues commençaient à rougir, Clint lui attrapa la main... Le jeune leva son visage et sourit.

\- Oui... On va se marier bientôt... Lâcha Clint le regard planté dans celui du jeune. "J'ai hâte de l'épouser."

\- Moi aussi, chéri, moi aussi. Lâcha seulement Pietro ne sachant que dire.

\- Vous étiez marié ? Demanda soudainement la femme.

\- Pardon? Dit Clint étonné.

\- Vous n'êtes pas très jeune, oh sûrement plus que moi mais ...

\- Oh... J'ai été marié oui, mais, il y a bien longtemps... J'étais si jeune.. on fait parfois des erreurs... Il m'a fallut trente ans de plus pour trouver le véritable amour. Lâcha Clint en regardant à nouveau Pietro qui rougissaient à vue d'oeil.

\- Bon, je ne vais pas vous retarder plus longtemps... Passez une bonne soirée.

\- Merci, vous également, aurevoir. Dit Clint.

\- Aurevoir madame. Bafouilla Pietro.

\- Aurevoir jeune homme.

La femme partie, Clint emmena Pietro dans la maison, sa main toujours ancrée dans la sienne. "Ça va?" Demanda Clint voyant au que Pietro n'allait pas très bien.

\- Ça va. Dit le jeune qui avait l'air tout de même un peu paniqué.

\- C'est pas plus mal ton côté timide, ça donne un charme. Ajouta Clint en lâchant sa main.

\- Je suis pas timide... c'est juste que... Clint posa sa main sur la joue de Pietro pour le réconforter. "C'est tout nouveau pour moi..." Lâcha le jeune en se reculant du plus vieux. Mais qu'est ce que faisait Clint? Comme si le fait de caresser sa joue allait appaiser les choses? Clint sourit doucement, comprenant la panique de la toute première mission de Pietro. "Mais qu'est ce que tu fais?" Finit il par demander en reculant encore.

\- C'est... Bafouilla Clint en enlevant sa main de sa joue. "C'est pour... " Le jeune baissa les yeux. "Faut qu'tu t'habitues... T'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer..." Dit Clint en relevant le menton de Pietro. "Bon... On continue ?"

\- On continue. Lâcha Pietro.

Les hommes finirent de déballer leur cartons puis Clint fit le repas pendant que Pietro continuait de ranger le salon. Le jeune fut surpris de voir que Clint avait mis les petits plats dans les grand. Ce soir, ils mangeraient sur l'îlot de cuisine les assiettes et couverts en tête à tête avec bougie et bouteille de rosé.

\- T'es vraiment un homme a marié toi. Lâcha Pietro en voyant la table parfaitement bien dressée.

\- J'ai déjà été marié. Lâcha Clint en grimaçant. Pietro sourit, jouait-il encore? Ou lui parlait-il de sa relation avec la mère de ses enfants ? "Allez, installes-toi..."

Les hommes dînèrent en tête à tête puis finirent leur verre sur le canapé. "Je suppose que tu veux dormir ici?" Dit Clint en se levant les verres de vins à la mains.

\- Tu supposes bien. Lâcha seulement le sokovien.

\- Fais gaffe que notre charmante voisine ne te piste pas sur le canapé.

\- T'inquiète Clint. Dit Pietro en enlevant ses chaussures.

\- Et tu ferais mieux de m'appeler Jeremy, tu vas t'emmeler les pinceaux sinon.

\- Ça va être dur. Avoua Pietro en enlevant son maillots.

\- Je sais ... J'ai du mal à ne pas t'appeler Pietro. C'est pour ça que je t'appelle jamais Aaron. Je préfère les surnoms. Avoua t'il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- Hummmm... Dit le jeune en attrappant le plaid.

\- Bon allez bonne nuit mon chou. Lâcha Clint.

\- Bonne nuit... Jeremy. Finit par dire Pietro.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Clint se réveilla aux aurores une seconde fois et prépara le petit déjeuner. Pietro le rejoingit aussitôt. À deux ils déjeunèrent dans le calme. Puis Pietro décida d'aller courir.

\- Ok, moi je vais finir de ranger un peu. On a encore la deuxième chambre à installer.

\- Ok. Dit seulement le sokovien en graimpant les escalier. Le jeune s'habit puis enfila ses basquets sur le canapé, Clint le rejoint aussitôt.

\- Oubli pas, tu es Aaron Mathys, tu es prof de sport et tu es dingue de moi. Ajouta t'il en roulant des yeux.

\- Comment je pourrais l'oublier... Tu me le répète tout le temps... Marmonna Pietro.

\- C'est pas méchant Pie, chéri... Allez va courir. Dit Clint en se redressant.

\- À toute.

\- Ouais à toute et rentre avant 10h y'a le wedding planner qui vient pour 11h. Ajouta t'il.

\- Ok, á toutes. Lâcha Pietro qui sortait déjà de la maison.

Clint rangea un peu la maison puis se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Il se demandait si Pietro allait tenir jusque bout, il n'avait pas l'air a l'aise avec cette mission. Peut-être était il homophobe? C'était pas son style de juger les autres. Clint devait sans doute se tromper. Il sortit son téléphone et prit des nouvelles de Laura et des enfants puis il se remit à la tâche avant que "son petit ami" ne rentre. Pietro rentra complètement trempé, il avait bien transpiré, il faisait chaud dehors.

Clint prépara la liste des invités factices pendant que Pietro prenait sa douche. Il commença également à préparer tout doucement le repas de ce midi.

La sonnette de la porte retentit. Clint appela Pietro et ouvrir au wedding planner. Grand et élancé, blond, cheveux court et yeux noisette, l'homme d'un plus de la trentaine se présenta. "Bonjour, Ethan Foley. Wedding planner."

\- Bonjour, entrez... Jeremy Langley... Asseyez-vous je vous en prie. Aaron va arriver, il est parti courir... Lui et le sport... Voulez-vous un café ? Un thé ?

\- Un café volontier. Dit l'homme en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Clint alla dans la cuisine quand il vit Pietro passer dans le salon. Il prépara les cafés, priant pour que Pietro ne fasse pas de bourde en son absence puis les rejoignit. Clint déposa café, et petit gâteau sur la table basse.

\- Bon... Nous allons commencer... C'est une réunion officieuse, j'aime faire la connaissance des futurs mariés, savoir comment ils se sont rencontrés tout ça... commença par dire l'homme.

\- D'accord... Répondit Pietro mal à l'aise.

\- Parcontre... Il y'a une date de prévu? Demanda tout de même l'homme.

\- Non... Au plus vite.. j'ai hâte de l'épouser... Glissa Clint.

\- Bien... Avant de commencer j'aimerai que vous me parliez de... Votre rencontre... Comment vous êtes vous rencontrer ? Demanda l'homme. Clint regarda Pietro puis voyant qu'il ne parlait pas, il commença son récit.

\- Je... Aaron et moi, nous sommes rencontré.. à un championnat de gym... Il était fa-bu-leux. J'étais hypnotisé par ses gestes et postures. Et puis... Clint regarda Pietro un instant, le jeune le regarda lui aussi, son cœur battait la chamade. Clint posa sa main sur le genou de Pietro et continua. "Il dégage tellement de charme. Il est tellement parfait que j'ai hésité à... À le draguer. J'étais gymnaste dans ma jeunesse et je sais reconnaître le potentiel d'un athlète de son niveau... Je voulais être son manager mais je suis tombé complètement sous son charme." Avoua t'il en regardant à nouveau Pietro.

\- La passion de la gym vous a réuni on dirait. Dit l'homme alors que Pietro ne semblait pas réagir.

\- La passion de l'amour, oui... J'ai tout de suite sut que... Qu'il allait bouleversé ma vie. C'était il y a trois ans... Le 2 mai. Pietro fut étonné de cette date, il regarda Clint la bouche ouverte, pendu à ses lèvres, à son récit. Leurs regards se croisèrent et aucun des deux ne se lâcherent des yeux. "Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Il s'est présenté aux juges et a commencé son programme. J'en suis tombé à la renverse tellement il était beau. Et puis nos regards se sont croisés. C'est là où j'ai sut..." Murmura Clint.

\- Vous ne dites pas grand chose Aaron. Remarqua le wedding planner.

\- Je suis juste touché par ses mots... Pour ma part, je me suis demandé ce qui me voulait... Il est pas tout jeune et j'ai un peu paniqué. Mais... Pietro rit, et passa nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres, puis poursuivit. "Ses belles phrases, son sourire et surtout son beau regard.. m'ont fait oublier... Son vieil âge... L'âge n'a pas d'importance. N'est ce pas? Mon cœur?" Demanda Pietro.

\- Tout à fait mon ange... Acquesca Clint en attrappant la main de Pietro dans la sienne. Lhomme sourit aux homme puis reprit.

\- Bien... Vous avez déjà été marié Jeremy? Demanda t'il soudainement.

\- Oui... Et pour tout vous dire, je l'étais encore... Mais... Ça n'allait déjà plus dans mon couple... Je sentais que... Quelques chose n'allait pas... Au fond je savais que j'aimais déjà les hommes... Et quand je l'ai vu... J'ai compris tout de suite.

\- Et votre ex épouse sait-elle que vous êtes gay à présent ?

Clint baissa les yeux, et serra sa main dans celle de Pietro qui comprit que Clint ne voulait pas parler de son mariage raté.

\- Laurena a mal réagit... On a plus de nouvelle, enfin Jerem' n'en a plus. Fini par dire Pietro en regardant son coéquipier qui semblait affecté de cette question. "Jeremy? Ça va?"

\- Oui... Murmura Clint qui releva la tête. "Ne tâchons pas notre petit bonheur avec mon premier mariage raté, pensons au notre." Ajouta t'il.

\- Bien... Bon... Je vois que vous avez déjà préparé la liste des invités... C'est un mariage minimaliste. Peu de famille. Je comprends ça. Quand êtes-vous disponible? Demanda Ethan Foley.

\- Euh... Je suis à la retraite. Lâcha Clint en riant. "Et Aaron à prit un congé sans solde... Pour tout préparer avec moi."

\- Je te devais bien ça... Et puis c'est notre mariage... À tous les deux... Murmura Pietro.

\- Que dites-vous de demain vers 14h? Demanda l'homme en se levant.

\- D'accord... On sera là... Dit Clint qui sourit à nouveau en accompagnant son hôte à la porte.

\- À demain Aaron. À demain Jeremy.

\- À demain. Dit Pietro.

\- À demain Ethan merci. Finit par dire Clint avant de fermer la porte.

.

 **Prochain chapitre:** la charmante voisine.


	5. La charmante voisine

Hello, désolée pour le léger contre-temps, ce fut une journée assez chargée. Voilà voilà la suite.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Le dévoreur d'âme sœur**

 **Chapitre 05**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **La charmante voisine.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Au déjeuner de ce midi, Clint et Pietro étaient bien silencieux, cet entretien avait fait un peu de remue ménage dans la tête des deux hommes. Clint pensait sans doute à sa séparation avec Laura tandis que Pietro se demandait si les phrases de l'archer avait un double sens. Clint débarassa ensuite la table silencieusement pendant que Pietro commençait doucement monter les cartons de la seconde chambre.

Clint se servit un whisky après avoir fait la vaisselle. Son mariage ne devait pas se finir comme ça, Laura aurait dû comprendre qu'il voulait encore combattre et... Et il ne voulait justement pas lâcher Pietro et Wanda, il était redevable envers ce jeune et puis il aimait ce qu'il faisait. Clint bu son verre cul sec et se dit que ce n'était sûrement pas à Pietro d'en payer les pots cassés, il n'y était pour rien. L'archer finit par le rejoindre pour monter la salle sport qu'occupait la deuxième chambre.

Pietro sourit à Clint dés qu'il entra dans la pièce. Le plus vieux lui rendit son sourire. "Merci pour tout à l'heure... J'avais pas envie de parler de... de mon mariage..." Murmura Clint.

\- J'ai bien compris, t'inquiète pas... Chuchota le jeune. Les hommes se regardèrent un moment puis Clint rompit ce silence.

\- Et bien... T'avance vite... Allez donne-moi cette barre que je t'aide un peu.

Les hommes se sourirent une dernière fois puis se mirent à la tâche.

Les garçons avaient presque fini lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Ils se regardèrent surpris. "Tu vas ouvrir?" Demanda Clint.

\- Non vas-y toi. Je finis ça.

Clint comprit que Pietro n'était toujours pas à l'aise face aux autres, il descendit ouvrir la porte et fut confronté à sa charmante voisine. "Kitty !"

\- Aaron... je peux vous appelez Aaron?

\- Aaron est mon compagnon, moi c'est Jeremy. Dit seulement Clint en souriant.

\- Oh pardon. Dit la femme gênée.

\- Ce n'est rien... Que nous vaut votre visite?

\- Je... Je me disais que... Voilà. J'ai fais des cookies pour ma fille et il m'en reste beaucoups...

\- Ah... Euh... entrez... Je suis désolé mais je n'ai toujours pas de thé.

La dame rit puis sortie une boîte de thé. "Je vous l'offre, je me doutais que vous n'aviez pas encore fait de course."

\- Oh... Merci! Installez-vous, je vais nous faire du thé. Aaron! Madame Kitty est ici! Cria Clint en allant dans la cuisine chercher trois tasses, du sucre du lait et mit la bouilloire en route. Il revint avec son plateau tandis que Pietro descendait.

\- Bonjour madame. Murmura timidement Pietro.

\- Bonjour... Aaron...

\- Madame Kitty nous a amené une boîte de thé et des cookies... Lâcha Clint en roulant des yeux... "Il adoooore les cookies." Précisa t'il.

\- Prenez-en ! Dit aussitôt la femme a Pietro qui ne refusa pas.

\- Merci.

\- Vous avez rencontré d'autre voisins?

\- Oh non, nous avons tellement à faire que nous avons pas prit le temps d'aller voir nos autres voisin. Dit Clint.

\- C'est une petite communauté vous savez. Tout le monde parlent de vous.

\- Ah bon? Dit Pietro

\- Un couple d'homme désirant se marier est bien rare. Ajouta la femme.

\- Ils sont l'air bon ces cookies, tu te régales on dirait mon canard. Dit Clint. Pietro faillis s'étrangler à l'entente de ce surnom. Non mais sérieux ... Il y'a fait vraiment des gens qui appelaient leur mec. Canard? "Ne t'etouffe pas chéri. Ça va?"

\- Oui... Je vais chercher la bouilloire.

\- Il est timide votre ami.

\- Petit ami. Rectifia Clint. "Désolé, c'est juste que... Certaines personnes ont du mal à comprendre que nous sommes un couple et non... De simple amis... " Se reprit-il ensuite.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous juge pas... Prenez un cookie, monsieur Jeremy, allez-y, je vous en prie.

\- Merci. Dit Clint qui se servit alors que Pietro revenait avec la bouilloire.

\- Ils sont aux chocolats blanc, je n'ai pas le droit d'en manger, c'est trop sucré. Je ne peux que manger du chocolat noir. Dit la femme qui parlait bien beaucoup se dit Pietro.

\- Oh... Comme toi Chaton. "Il doit faire attention à sa ligne." Ajouta Clint. Chaton Maintenant ? Décidément Clint aimait les surnoms ridicule. "Dites-moi, madame Kitty avez vous prévu quelques chose pour ce soir, nous pourrions dîner tous ensemble, d'ailleurs, êtes vous marié?J'ai cru comprendre que vous avez une fille..."

\- Oh... Oui je suis marié depuis vingt cinq Maintenant. J'ai trois enfants. Deux filles et un garçon. Shane est le plus grand, il a vingt ans. Ensuite il y a Stacy, qui en a 17 et la petite dernière qui a tout de même 13 ans.

\- Bien, si ça vous dis.. euh... On a que 6 chaises... Oh... Mon ange descend la chaise de bureau! Dit Clint devant un Pietro surpris de la tournure.

\- Que diriez-vous de venir plutôt chez moi, j'ai une table pour huit. Et je serais très heureuse de vous présenter à ma famille.

\- Mon amour? Damanda Clint à Pietro qui ne savait plus quoi dire tellement Clint et Kitty avaient déjà tout prévu.

\- Comme tu veux ...

\- Bien. Venez vers 19h c'est la maison aux volets bleus ciel.

\- D'accord à toute l'heure madame Kitty. La femme se leva et Clint l'accompagna à la porte. Il revint à table.

Pietro grimaça. "T'aime bien les petites vieilles... En même temps c'est de ton âge." Se moquait le plus jeune.

\- Tu veux reprendre ta place de mec dominé? Lâcha Clint en fronçant les yeux.

\- Qui a dit que les mecs efféminés étaient dominés?! Dit Pietro en levant un sourcil, se défendant comme il le pouvait.

\- Personne mais du coup ça te dérange pas de l'être. Supposa Clint.

\- D'accord... Je la ferme... Se résigna Pietro en riant.

\- Et puis elle doit avoir au moins cinquante ans... Lâcha Clint en roulant des yeux.

\- C'est pas ton âge? Se moquait encore tout de même Pietro.

\- J'en ai 45 Enfoirés!

Pietro sourit. "Bon... On fait quoi en attendant d'aller chez ta charmante voisine."

\- Ouh la.. j'en sais rien... Y'a toujours la chambre. Pietro leva un sourcil, mais de quoi parlait Clint. Le plus vieux pouffa de rire et précisa. "À terminer de ranger."

\- Mais j'ai fini. Se défendit Pietro.

\- Bah, quartier libre alors... Fais ce que tu veux... Moi je vais appeler mes gosses tiens... Et lire un peu.

\- Cool, je vais inaugurer notre salle de sport. Lâcha Pietro en grimpant les escaliers.

Chacun de leur côtés, ils passèrent le reste de l'après midi, puis Clint alla chercher un bouquet de fleur chez le fleuriste, ce n'était pas convenable d'aller chez quelqu'un les mains vides. En rentrant à la maison, Pietro était prêt, petit jean, petite chemise en jean bleu ciel, assis sur le canapé devant une bouteille de rosé.

\- Tu comptes te bourrer la gueule avant de partir?

\- C'est pour Kitty, j'aime pas arriver les mains vides. T'as acheté des fleurs?

\- Oui... Pour Kitty aussi. T'es prêt?

\- Oui...

\- Bien, allons-y. Dit Clint en tendant sa main vers Pietro. Le jeune se leva en ronchonnant et attrappa la main de Clint dans la sienne.

Chez la voisine, Clint parla que de sport, des exploits de Pietro enfin de Aaron et aussi des siens, ou du moins ceux de Jeremy.

Le jeune restait timide aux yeux des autres alors qu'en réalité, il était plutôt mal à l'aise qu'autre chose. Et ce n'était pas les gestes de Clint qui le mirent plus à l'aise. Une main posée tantôt sur sa nuque, tantôt sur sa cuisse, un baiser dans ses cheveux, sur sa joue et sur la main également. Clint prenait son rôle très à cœur.

Le jeune sokovien ne savait plus où se mettre, cette mission devenait vraiment de plus en plus dur au fils des jours.

Le "couple" rentra sur les coups de 22h. Clint grimpa directement dans la chambre tandis que le jeune alla se pieuter une fois n'est pas coutume, dans le canapé.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Clint se réveilla, prit une douche et descendit rejoindre Pietro préparait doucement le petit déjeuner. Clint l'aida puis ils déjeunèrent tranquillement. "On s'emmerde dans cette baraque quand même." Murmura Pietro.

\- C'est sure qu'il n'y a pas grand chose. Heureusement qu'on a toujours le sport. Répondit Clint, Pietro sourit en coin. Quel sport, Clint n'en avait pas encore fait jusque ici, c'était peut-être bien car il s'occupait de tout.

\- Ça te dis d'aller courir?

\- Avec toi? Tu sais ce que ça engendre qu'on cours ensemble? Demanda Clint.

\- À une allure humaine Clint. Pouffa Pietro.

\- Jeremy, et... Je voulais simplement souligner qu'on courira en couple.

\- Ah... Ouais... Pas grave... Tu te prépares ? Je vais prendre une douche.

Clint acquesca, il était heureux que Pietro se sente mieux vis a vis de la mission. Il débarrassa la table puis alla se changer.

Les garçons prêts, ils allèrent faire le tour du pâté de maison, trois fois. À une allure normale. Les hommes ne se regardaient pas, bien trop concentrés par leurs respirations, enfin surtout pour Clint qui fini par délaisser Pietro et rentra pour s'occuper du déjeuner.

Cet après midi, ils avaient rendez-vous avec Ethan Foley pour préparer le mariage. Alors, ils ne trainerent pas à table. Ils débarrasserent un peu la maison puis prirent un café dans le salon.

\- Dis, je me disais qu'après notre rendez-vous, on pourrait t'acheter quelques trucs... Pour éviter que tu m'emmerdes. Déclara Clint.

\- Je vois même pas ce qu'on peut acheter... Marmonna Pietro.

\- Je sais pas... Un jeu vidéo peut-être. Suggéra Clint.

\- Graaaaaave. Oui. Un jeu vidéo. Et un billard. Ajouta le jeune. Clint pouffa de rire. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment en couple, il l'aurait déjà deplumer à cet allure là.

\- Euh... N'abuse pas trop des bonnes choses ...

\- Ok... Cool, j'ai trop hâte. Lâcha le jeune le sourire aux lèvres.

Le wedding planner arriva peu de temps après. Clint l'invita à entrer dans le salon. L'homme leur décrit comment va se passer leur rendrez vous. Chaque chose en son temps. chose que demande l'homme est comment voient ils leurs tenues.

\- J'ai bien envie qu'on soit pareil mais différent déclara Clint en riant. En fait... On avait pensé à ce que je porte un smocking crème, avec une chemise noire et un nœud papillon crème. Et Aaron porterait un smocking noir avec chemise blanche et nœud papillon noir.

\- C'est une bonne idée. Je note. Pas de couleur précise? Deldna tout de même Ethan.

\- Pourquoi pas un nœud papillon bleu, pour moi... Et toi un rose? Suggéra Pietro. Cliquez y ne savait pas si c'était une vraiment suggestions ou si c'était une boutade.

\- Plutôt parme alors. Ou violet mais pas rose. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Bonne idée.

\- t'es trop intellegent mon roudoudou d'amour. Déclaration Clint, sinmrnom qui surpris le sokovien.

\- Avez vous d'autre chose à préciser pour les tenues?

\- Doudou?

\- Euh... Non. Bafouilla Pietro qui comprit que "doudou" était lui.

\- Bon... Passons aux bagues... Quels genre d'alliance voudriez vous?

\- De l'or. Dit de suite Pietro.

\- De l'argent. Contra Clint.

\- Mon cœur... L'or c'est plus joli. Tenta de se défendre Pietro.

\- Quelques chose d'assez viril pour Aaron. Ajouta Clint.

\- Que diriez vous d'avoir une alliance différentes? Proposa Ethan .

\- Autant qu'on est la même non. On se marie pas chacun de notre côté. Lâcha oiteo qui surpris Clint.

\- Oh mon petit bouchon c'est trop mignon. Un truc viril pour nous deux. Et or.. puisque tu préfère l'or mon petit coeur d'amour. Ajouta encore Clint. Pietro sourit jaune. Il allait lui donner encore combien de surnom différent.

\- Ok... Bon... Je vais prendre vos mensurations et puis je vous laisse. Déclara l'homme.

L'homme prit les mensurations de Clint en premier puis ceux de Pietro, puis s'en alla vers les coups de 16h.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Les garçons prirent un petit goûter ce fut à ce moment que Pietro se défendit enfin.

\- Mon petit bouchon, mon canard... Clint... Tu vas arrêter avec ses surnoms. Se plaignait le jeune.

\- Bah quoi c'est mignon et moi c'est Jeremy mon chaton. Ajouta Clint en souriant pleinement.

\- Arrête. Râla Pietro.

Clint sourit... "Tu verrais ta tête à chaque fois que je t'appelle avec un surnom différent... Et tu vois, grâce à ça je t'appelle jamais par ton vrai nom... Contrairement à toi d'ailleurs.

\- Ça te fait marrer en fait... C'est un jeu. Lâcha Pietro en grimaçant.

\- Peut-être bien... Répondit Clint en souriant encore. Pietro roula des yeux. "Bon... On va acheter ta console après?"

\- Je suis naze... On peut y aller demain... Là, j'ai juste envie de matter un film dans le canapé. Marmonna Pietro.

\- Bonne idée. Je peux m'incruster? Demanda tout de même Clint.

\- T'es chez toi non! Dit seulement le jeune en débarassant la table.

Les hommes passèrent le reste de l'après midi devant la télé puis Pietro décida de faire à manger. Il n'était pas un as en cuisine mais il se débrouillait comme il le pu être prépara des pâtes au beurre avec des cordons bleus, rien à voir avec les plats de Clint mais l'archer semblait satisfait.

Avant d'aller se coucher, Clint proposa à Pietro de pendre le canapé. Il avait mal au cœur de le voir dormir en bas et lui bien au chaud dans un nid douillet. Le jeune ne devait pas, prétextant que Clint était trop vieux pour dormir sur un canapé. L'archer grimaça et grimpa tout de même à l'étage.

.

 **Prochain chapitre:** le thème et la décoration du mariage.


	6. Le theme et la décoration du mariage

Nous sommes vendredi, un nouveau chapitre est arrivé, bonne lecture à vous.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Le dévoreur d'âme sœur**

 **Chapitre 06**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Le thème et la décoration.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Clint se réveilla par un bruit de porte, il ouvrit un oeil, sortit dans le couloir et aperçut Pietro, les yeux cernés se diriger vers la salle de bain.

\- Salut... T'as l'air naze. Marmonna Clint.

\- Un peu. Avoua Pietro.

\- Ce canapé va finir par avoir ta peau.

\- C'est pas le canapé. Ronchonna le jeune.

\- Alors tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai pratiquement le double de ton âge et que je suis moins décalqué que toi? Demanda Clint qui s'en faisait pour son collègue.

\- J'en sais rien Cli... Jerem'. J'en sais rien.

\- Bon... va pendre ta douche... je vais préparer le petit déjeuner. Dit Clint en soupirant.

Clint prépara tout puis commença à boire son café.

Le jeune le rejoignit, la tête toujours fatiguée. Ils déjeunèrent silencieusement puis malgré la fatigue, Pietro décida d'aller faire de la musculation. Clint l'accompagna.

Le duo firent de la musculation pendant deux heures, puis après une bonne douche, Pietro fit une petite sieste pendant que Clint faisait le ménage et préparait le déjeuner de ce midi.

Clint avait déjà mis la table et servait le déjeuner. Il regarda l'heure et laissa le repas de midi au chaud. Il le réveillerait plus tard, il avait l'air tellement naze. Clint mangea doucement puis commença à faire la vaisselle, puis entreprit de faire un gâteau et refit du café. Il en but une tasse devant la télé, puis alla tout de même réveiller le sokovien.

\- Hey... Pietro... Murmura t'il. "Ethan va arriver, il faut que tu te lève..."

\- Clint... Marmonna Pietro la tête dans l'oreiller.

\- T'as vraiment l'air naze toi... Je te laissé dormir... Je voulais pas te réveiller pour manger... J'ai fais un gâteau...

\- Hummmm... Au chocolat? Marmonna Pietro en se retournant.

Clint sourit. "Oui, au chocolat... Tu descends ? Il doit arriver dans 5 minutes..."

Le jeune hocha simplement de la tête. Clint descendit et prépara la table. Ethan, arriva quelques minutes plus tard alors que Pietro descendait les escaliers.

\- Bonjour. Dit de suite Clint souriant.

\- Bonjour Jeremy.

\- Bonjour. Marmonna Pietro en se frottant le visage.

\- Bonjour, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Oh vous avez l'air un peu fatigué.

\- Je viens de faire une sieste, le déménagement, tous ces préparatifs, ça me fatigue. Lâcha Pietro en invitant l'homme à s'asseoir.

\- T'as bien dormis ma petite marmotte des bois? Demanda Clint en s'asseyant aux côtés de Pietro

\- Oui, merci...

\- Bon, on va commencer. Lança l'homme.

\- Oui...

\- Alors avez-vous un thème précis pour votre union? Demanda Ethan.

Les hommes se regardèrent puis Clint se lança. "On voudrait quelques chose de plutôt romantique." Déclara Clint en souriant.

\- Très naturel, un peu rustique, un peu brute même. Jeremy aime beaucoup le bois et la nature... Précisa Pietro en regardant Clint.

\- Tu me connais tellement bien mon petit caneton chéri. Déclara Clint devant un Pietro qui souriait jaune encore à cause de ses surnoms ridicules.

\- Je te connais par coeur... Mon petit chéri. Lâcha Pietro par vengeance.

\- Très bien donc, on partirait sur des tons chaud, avec beaucoup de produit naturel.

\- C'est ça. Dit Clint.

\- Et les couleurs?

\- Qu'est ce que tu penserais du bleu ma petite crevette? C'est ta couleur préférée. Lança Clint qui commençait à apprécier le jeu des surnoms ridicules.

\- Oui, mais toi, tu aimes le rose mon petit vieillard préféré. Alors je me disais qu'on pourrait choisir le bleu et le rose. Ajouta Pietro en faisant un clin d'oeil à Clint. Le plus vieux se demanda si ce clin d'œil était du à la couleur ou au surnom donné.

\- Plutôt violet alors. Déclara Clint.

\- On part sur violet? Ou bleu et violet?

\- Bleu et violet. Précisa Clint en regardant Pietro qui sourit doucement.

\- Très bien. Bon... Demain on va attaquer le lieu de la réception. Prévoyez une bonne partie de l'après midi.

\- D'accord... Fit Clint.

\- À demain. Lança Pietro.

\- Bonne journée à vous à demain.

Clint raccompagna Ethan. Puis revint s'asseoir face Pietro qui mangeait un bout de gâteau. "T'as décidé de te venger avec tes surnoms?"

\- Peut-être bien... Ou peut être que je fais ça pour éviter de t'appeller Clint.

Clint sourit et ricana. "Bon... On va au magasin acheter ta console ou tu veux d'abord manger le gâteau en entier?" Lâcha Clint en croisant les bras tout en se levant.

Pietro leva les yeux vers lui et grimaça. "Déjolé mais ché trop bon. On va y aller." Dit-il la bouche pleine.

Pietro et Clint rangèrent sommairement la table puis se dirigèrent vers le magasin.

Les garçons avaient déserté dans un grand magasin. Clint prit tout de même un caddie. Vu qu'il était au magasin, autant faire quelques courses en même temps. Ils commencèrent par le rayon des vêtements de sport et achèterent des baskets neuves pour Pietro, les siennes s'épuisant vite, puis se dirigèrent vers les consoles de jeux. Pietro opta pour une console plus ou moins récente et parti à la recherche de jeu. Clint de son côté, le laissa chercher et alla faire des courses. Il virevolta entre les rayons, achetant plein de bonne chose à manger, puis au bout d'une vingtaines de minutes fini par rejoindre Pietro dans son allée.

Il l'aperçut au loin parler avec un vendeur conseil. Il se demanda s'il devait le rejoindre. Pietro étant toujours aussi gêné de jouer les couples. Dans ce magasin, ils étaient assez loin de leur quartier résidentiel mais il suffisait qu'une personne les croise, et toute la mission tombait à l'eau.

Ce fut Pietro qui appela Clint au loin, l'ayant aperçu. Son caddie en main, il le rejoignit. "T'as trouvé ton jeu?"

\- En fait j'hésite, il y a celui là, celui là et celui là.

\- Celui-ci est très réaliste, les graphismes sont énormes, vous allez vous éclater. Affirma le jeune vendeur

\- Ça se joue seul. Ce serait mieux un jeu à deux non? Demanda Pietro à Clint.

\- Si ça peut t'occuper Aaron... Au pire prend s'en deux.

Pietro sourit timidement à Clint. "Merde j'ai oublié la chantilly. J'arrive. Ah... je les ai vu en bleu si tu préfères." Ajouta Clint en lui montrant la paire de basket.

\- Non c'est bon, celles là.

\- Bon, j'arrive... Euh... prend s'en deux, les jeux, prend les deux. Dit Clint en repartant vers un autre rayon, laissant le caddie entre les mains du sokovien.

En revenant, le vendeur était toujours là, mais ils ne semblaient plus trop parler de jeu. Il vu le vendeur noter un truc sur une carte et la lui tendre. Lorsqu'il arriva à leur niveau, le vendeur partait.

\- C'est bon, je prend celui là, on pourra jouer à deux comme ça. Dit Pietro en lui montrant fièrement.

\- Je t'ai dis d'en prendre les deux. Lâcha Clint en attrappant le second jeu dans le rayon qu'il déposa dans le caddie. Pietro sourit puis les garçons partirent vers la caisse. "Alors... Il t'a filé son numéro?"

\- Quoi? Demanda Pietro.

\- La petite carte, j'ai bien vu... Tu me fais des infidélités ? Se moquait Clint. Pietro ne répondit pas et devint tout rouge. "Quoi T'as vraiment l'intention de me tromper ?" Demanda Clint en faisant la moue.

\- N'importe quoi Cli... Jerem. Il m'a noté l'adresse un bar... Gay... Ajouta t'il.

Clint ricana. "Montre." Pietro sorti la carte et la lui montra. Il y avait vraiment le nom et l'adresse d'un bar mais lorsqu'il retourna la carte, il découvrit que c'était bien une carte de visite. "Matthew Graveling." Murmura Clint.

\- Ok, d'accord, j'avoue, il m'a dragué... Mais je m'en tape... Et puis on est pas ensemble. Chuchota t'il.

\- Et puis on pas gay... Glissa Clint.

\- Voilà, donc, on s'en fou. Lâcha Pietro en aidant Clint à déposer les courses sur le tapis. Clint paya et rangea les courses dans le caddie. Puis Pietro vu que la console était encore sur le tapis, ainsi que les deux jeux et la manette supplémentaire.

\- On prend pas la console? Demanda Pietro l'air tristement.

\- Si... Mais je paie avec la carte de Clint, il m'a dit de te l'offrir pour ton anniversaire.

\- Mais mon anniversaire est en juin. Lacha Pietro beuguant complément.

\- Oui ben, justement, il ne t'a rien acheté. Donc voilà il te l'offre. Ajouta Clint.

\- T'es sérieux? Demanda Pietro touché.

\- Oui...

\- Merci... Chuchota Pietro gêné.

\- Tu le remerciera plus tard mon chou. Lâcha Clint pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Pietro baissa la tête, les joues toutes rouges. Il attrappa sa console et la mise dans le caddie, le ton toujours cramoisi.

\- Merci.. Murmura t'il encore.

\- Tu le remerciera plus tard. Lâcha Clint en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Dans la voiture, le jeune restait silencieux. "T'es bien silencieux."

\- Merci Clint... Merci, vraiment. C'est... On m'a jamais fais de cadeau comme ça.

\- C'est de bon cœur.

\- Du coup je me sens con, je t'ai jamais rien offert moi non plus.

\- Essaye de ne pas faire capoter cette mission... Voilà mon cadeau.

\- On fait quoi cet après midi? Jeux vidéo et bière? Proposa Clint.

\- Graaaaaave.

En rentrant, Clint rangea les courses pendant que le jeune installait sa console, puis Clint le rejoignit deux bières en main. Les garçons jouerent un peu puis dînèrent avant de reprendre la manette entre les mains. Vers 23h, Clint décida d'aller se coucher. "Bon... Je dors dans le canapé. Tu dors dans le lit, sinon t'es claqué... Regarde la sieste que t'as fais..."

\- T'inquiète Clint.

\- Non, sérieux...

\- Je vais jouer encore un peu... Monte... Je... Je te rejoindrais...

Clint fronça les yeux, le jeune semblait croire que Clint le croirait, mais le plus vieux ne se laisserais pas duper si facilement. "Si tu me rejoins pas, demain, je te fais la misère." Pietro ricana et Clint poursuivit. "Oh mon petit coeur adoré... Pas trop fatigué après la nuit de folie qu'on a passé ?"

\- Hein quoi? Dit le jeune.

\- Voilà le genre de phrase que je dirais si tu me rejoins pas... Lâcha Clint avant d'aller se coucher.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Clint se réveilla seul ce matin, il soupira, Pietro avait encore une fois passé la nuit sur le canapé. Le plus vieux sourit ensuite, il pouvait mettre sa petite vengeance à exécution. Clint prit sa douche et descendit rejoindre Pietro. Il prépara le petit déjeuner, puis réveilla le sokovien.

\- Pietro, réveil toi... Chuchota t'il.

\- Humm... Ronchonna le plus jeune

\- Allez viens déjeuner. Insista clint. Le jeune se redressa et se frotta les yeux. "T'es chiant à ne pas vouloir qu'on dorme ensemble... On est pas gays, je vais pas te violer... Sérieux..." Souffla Clint.

\- Je me suis endormis. Murmura le jeune.

\- Mais biensure.

\- Je te jure .. Se justifiait Pietro.

\- Tout ça pour que je te titille un peu... Se moquait Clint.

\- N'importe quoi. Se défendit le gosse.

Clint sourit puis rejoignit la cuisine, le jeune le rejoignit rapidement. Les hommes déjeunèrent tranquillement.

Ce matin les garçons décidèrent d'aller courir ensemble. Les hommes firent le tour du pâté de maison plusieurs fois. Ils s'apperçurent que certains voisins les dévisageaient, tandis que d'autres leur souriaient faussement.

\- Ça m'énerve comment ils nous regardent. Cracha Pietro.

\- Ne fais pas attention à eux.

\- On a pas la gale. Se défendit Pietro qui avait l'air vraiment énervé.

\- T'occupes pas d'eux. C'est juste qu'ils ne voient pas beaucoup de couple gay désirant de marier. Ajouta seulement Clint.

\- Ça n'empêche que ça m'énerve. Dit Pietro qui s'arrêta. Clint fit de même pour s'étirer un peu. Pietro fonçaient les yeux à chaque regard qu'il recevait des autres. "Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a ? T'as jamais vu deux mecs courir?" Cria Pietro vers une sexagénaire promenant son chien

\- Pie! Aaron... Calmes-toi. Marmonna Clint.

\- Ça m'énerve ! T'es jaloux de mon mec? Demanda t'il à un homme qui parut choqué.

\- Aaron... Allez, viens, on rentre. Clint emmena Pietro par le cou, le sokovien ronchonna dans sa barbe, il avait les poings serrés, la mâchoire dans le même état, il bouillonnait.

En rentrant Clint prit une douche en premier et céda la place à Pietro et lui pria de prendre son temps, qu'il s'occupait du déjeuner. Il savait à présent que Pietro était loin d'être homophobe, donc c'était plus de la timidité qui l'empêchait de jouer son rôle dans la mission.

Le déjeuner se passa dans un silence de plomb, Clint ne lui en voulait pas, il comprenait les réactions de Pietro, c'était rageant de voir les gens en dévisager d'autre sous prétexte qu'ils sont différent. Clint comprenait mais ils étaient en mission et devaient la fermer.


	7. La composition florale et le lieu

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Le dévoreur d'âme sœur**

 **Chapitre 07**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **La composition florale et le lieu.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Ce fut en attendant Ethan Foley, devant un café que Clint tenta de parler avec Pietro. "T'as réagit à chaud ce matin."

\- Comment ça j'ai réagis à chaud? Se baqua de suite Pietro.

\- Cette femme, avec son chien, elle a rien fait. La défendit Clint.

\- T'as vu comment elle nous regardait?

\- Peut-être qu'elle n'a jamais vu de couple de mec.

\- C'est pas une raison pour nous devisager comme ça... On ne fait rien de mal Clint. Lâcha le jeune.

\- Je sais bien... Surtout que l'on est pas vraiment gay.

\- Oui, mais ça, elle le sait pas... Mets-toi à la place d'un homo. Tu joues les pédés mais t'arrives même pas à te mettre à leur place en réalité! Cracha le jeune toujours aussi énervé.

\- Les pédés ? T'es pas mieux qu'elle ! Dit Clint outré par les propos du jeune.

\- Ce sont que des mots, c'est pas péjoratif ce que je dis. Tout le monde pètent des câbles des qu'ils entendent le mot pédé, mais ils n'ouvrent pas leur gueules dès que quelqu'un leur manquent de respect. Mets-toi un peu à leur place Clint. T'aimerais bien qu'on te devisage parce que tu aimes quelqu'un que la société refuse que tu aimes? Regarde, T'as près de la cinquantaine, tu te baladerais avec ma sœur, ça serait pareil. "Oh regarde, il se tape une gamine." Tu le prendrais comment? Cracha le jeune le regard planté dans celui du plus vieux.

\- Je sais pas... Murmura Clint en baissant les yeux. Pietro avait sans doute raison.

\- J'arrive peut-être pas à être le petit ami parfait, mais j'arrive au moins à me mettre à la place d'un mec gay... Je me mets à leur place Clint... Murmura le jeune peiné.

\- Calmes-toi... Chuchota l'archer en massant doucement l'épaule du jeune.

\- Après on s'étonne que les homos font de la provoc, mais ce sont les autres qui les provoquent en réalité. Ajouta encore le jeune, la tête baissée, le regard planté sur la table basse.

\- Et toi dans le genre provoc, t'es le roi. Lâcha Clint pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Quoi? Dit le jeune en relevant la tête.

\- T'as toujours été provocateur. Ajouta seulement Clint.

\- Peut-être bien ouais... J'ai toujours été un défenseur des droits humains, homo, hétéro... Peu importe... Tous les hommes naissent égaux en droit... Déclara le jeune.

Clint sourit à cette simple phrase, il avait l'impression de découvrir un autre Pietro, cet homme le surprenait de jour en jour. "On va pas se laisser faire." Murmura Clint. "On emmerde nos voisins. Et ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord qu'on s'aime... Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre." Déclara Clint en riacanant. Pietro sourit en coin et ricana lui aussi doucement. "Allez... Prépares-toi mentalement, y'a Foley qui doit arriver."

Les hommes s'étaient calmés lorsque le wedding planner arriva. Ils s'installèrent à table, et parlèrent de la composition florale.

\- Quels genre de fleurs aimez-vous? Demanda t'il aux hommes.

\- J'aime beaucoup les fleurs bleues, je sais... Ça fait kitsch mais je trouve ça joli. Murmura Pietro les joues rouges. Clint sourit, c'était bien Pietro qui parlait, et non Aaron.

\- Un peu comme des fleurs sauvages, j'en ai plein derrière la ferme... Dit Clint. "Chez ma sœur." Ajouta t'il ensuite.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai... Dit Pietro confus, n'ayant jamais été invité chez les Barton.

\- Des bleuets? Proposa l'homme.

\- Non... Dit Pietro en cherchant le nom de ses fleurs au fond de sa mémoire.

\- Des myosotis... C'est ce que j'ai derrière chez Laura... Dit Clint se souvenant du nom.

L'homme griffonna le nom de la fleur sur un papier.

\- Et vous? Qu'aimez-vous comme fleurs ? Demanda t'il à Clint.

\- Je sais pas... Des roses... Blanches...

\- On peut faire un bouquet de roses blanches avec quelques fleurs sauvages... Proposa Ethan.

\- Des tulipes... Violettes, ca doit exister... Dit Pietro. "Je sais que tu adores le violet mon chéri." Ajouta t'il.

\- Des tulipes violettes et blanches... Murmura Clint touché que Pietro tienne compte de ses préférences.

\- Pour les tables par exemple. Et pour la table d'honneur. Des roses blanches, avec une seule rose violette et des fleurs sauvages pour compléter le tout. Ajouta Pietro souriant tel un ange éblouis.

Clint sourit à le voir ainsi, heureux et visiblement existé par ce faux mariage.

\- Je vois que vous êtes sur la même longueur d'onde. Dit l'homme en voyant l'engouement des hommes pour la composition florale.

\- Jaime les couleurs pastel. Murmura Pietro.

\- Ma truite arc en ciel. Chuchota Clint.

\- Bien, bon... La composition florale fini, on peut aller visiter le lieu du mariage. Déclara l'homme en fermant son calepin tout en se levant.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça. Dit Clint en se levant également. "Allez go,ma galinette sandrée." Dit Clint en tendant la main à son homme.

Pietro sourit et attrappa la main de Clint.

Dans la voiture, Clint et Pietro parlerent de leur tactique et de leur rôles. "On va sûrement être confrontés à des gens durant la visite, il faut qu'on soit le plus naturel possible et qu'on soit "amoureux."

\- Je sais que c'est moi qui coince... Toi t'arrive parfaitement à jouer le rôle... Soupira Pietro.

\- C'est parce que tu te prend trop la tête. Imagine que je suis une femme... Je t'en voudrais pas tu sais... Bien au contraire.

Pietro sourit jaune. C'était justement en l'imaginant en femme qu'il n'y arriverait pas. "Laisse-moi m'inspirer un peu..." Lâcha Pietro en fermant les yeux. Il fallait qu'il prenne sur lui. C'était Clint bon sang, ça aurait dû être simple de faire croire qu'il était amoureux, puisqu'il l'était depuis des mois, mais le fait que se soit lui, justement le faisait bloquer. De peur de contrarier son archer.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est le dicton de Vegas? Demanda Clint.

\- Hein? Quoi? Bafouilla Pietro en ouvrant les yeux à nouveau.

\- Tout ce qui se passe à Vegas, reste à Vegas... Et bien c'est pareil pour nous. Tout ce qui se passera ici, restera ici... J'en parlerais à personne... Tu peux être tranquille. Chuchota Clint en tapotant la cuisse de Pietro.

Les hommes arriverent sur le lieu, une fermette, un couple les attendait à l'entrée. Pietro attrappa aussitôt la main de Clint. Ça le rassurait un peu. Clint sourit de cette prise d'assurance, puis avança lentement accompagné de son homme et de Ethan Foley.

\- Bonjour, et bienvenue, entrez, je vous en prie. Les hommes entrèrent et découvrirent du bois, des poutres, du bois et du bois.

\- Il me semble que vous aimez le bois. Déclara Ethan.

La salle était immense mais ça manquait un peu de couleur, bien que la décoration arriverait ensuite, Clint fut déçu. "Qu'est ce que t'en penses mon amour?" Demanda Pietro.

\- Ça Manque de quelques chose...

\- De couleur... Ajouta Pietro.

\- Exactement. Oh regarde ça, c'est magnifique. Lâcha Clint en regardant les poutres apparantes.

Pietro acquesca puis lâcha la main de Clint, pour voir l'ensemble des locaux

\- Ça ne vous convient pas? Demanda Ethan à Clint.

\- Aaron n'a pas l'air d'accrocher... J'aime le bois... C'est endroit est parfait... pour moi... Mais pour lui je ne sais pas... Mon creapeau des îles?

\- Euh... Oui... Dit Pietro en se retournant surpris de ce surnom.

\- Qu'est ce que t'en penses?

\- C'est... Un peu sombre à vrai dire... Répondit Pietro en se dirigeant vers lui.

\- Trop de bois, je suppose.

\- Ça doit être ça... Tu aimes bien toi. Affirma Pietro qui se laissa attraper les mains par Clint.

\- Oui... Mais... C'est notre mariage à tous les deux... Alors si ça ne te convient pas...

\- Vous avez d'autre endroit à nous montrer? Demanda Pietro.

\- Oui bien sure... Je... Je suis sur une villa... Mais je ne sais pas quand vous pourrez la visiter.

\- On va visiter d'autre endroit si ça ne dérange pas... Dit Clint.

\- Tu m'en veux mon coeur? Demanda Pietro. Clint sourit et attira Pietro contre lui.

\- Mais non, ma petite pomme d'amour... Murmura Clint le regard plongé dans celui du sokovien entouré des bras de l'archer. Celui-ci en profita, c'était la première fois que Clint le prenait dans ses bras. Il savait que Clint jouait un rôle mais le jeune se sentait tellement bien qu'il en profita un peu.

\- Bon... Je vous appellerais pour la prochaine visite. Et on parlera du buffet en même temps.

\- D'accord... Dit Clint.

\- Je vous laisse. Bon après midi messieurs.

Clint et Pietro restèrent bras dans les bras pendant un moment non loin des propriétaires, puis se détacherent. "Merci messieurs dame..." Dit Clint.

\- Aurevoir messieurs.

Clint fit demi tour, en attrappant le bras de Pietro. "C'est mignon... Mais c'est clair que c'est sombre..." Pietro leva un sourcil. Pourquoi Clint se défendait encore son son point de vue. Ils n'étaient qu'à deux. Et ne se mariaient pas vraiment.

\- Tu sais qu'on se mari pas vraiment ... Lâcha le jeune en riant.

Clint rit aussi. "Bien sûre... Mais c'est trop sombre, y'a trop de coin et recoin... J'ai pas envie de faire capoter la mission parce qu'on a choisi la mauvaise salle de réception..." Lâcha Clint devant un Pietro qui avait oublié ce détail. Il tenta de se rattraper comme il le pu.

\- Oui... Mais... Y'avait que deux issues...

\- C'était la seule choses de bien... T'inquiète, on va trouver, bon, J'ai la dalle, allons manger un truc."

Pietro ne dit plus rien et se laissa emmener par le plus vieux. Clint s'arrêta devant une brasserie. Il n'y avait pas grand monde à l'intérieur. Deux hommes au bar. Un couple hétéro sur une table et une vieille femme au fond de la salle. Les hommes s'installèrent et la serveuse arriva. "Bonjour messieurs."

\- Bonjour, je vais prendre, un café corsé et deux donuts à la vanille. Demanda aussitôt Clint.

\- Je vais prendre un milkshake au chocolat, deux donut choco et une tarte aux pommes.

La femme nota tout et reparti. "Tarte aux pommes... T'es pas au régime?" Se moquait Clint.

\- Tu m'emmerdes Jerem avec ton régime... J'ai pas un poil de graisse... Se justifia Pietro.

\- Je sais... Lâcha Clint en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- Mais on a déjà pris les mensurations pour ton costard, faudrait pas que t'arrive plus à rentrer dedans. Ajouta Clint en riant.

\- On doit pas faire d'essayage au fait? Demanda Pietro.

\- Si... Sûrement... C'est un peu déroutant de demander les choses sans les voir. Avoua Clint.

\- Carrément, mais... Ça nous laisse du temps... Et puis c'est toi qui a voulu faire appel à un wedding planner. Lâcha Pietro en souriant. Clint roula des yeux.

\- Et voilà. Dit la serveuse en leur donnant leur goûter. Les hommes mangerent tranquillement, continuant à parler du faux mariage et de leur vie commune, ça les amusaient presque à présent de jouer le couple parfait et amoureux. Puis peu avant de s'en aller. La vieille dame se plaqua face à eux. Elle avait un long voile sur la tête, son teint était avide, blanchâtre, ses joues étaient tellement creusées que cela faisait ressortir des yeux de ses orbites. Cette dame faisait froid dans le dos, on sentait presque de la tristesse s'échapper d'elle.

\- Méfiez-vous... Le dévoreur va vous prendre... Cracha t-elle en plongeant son regard sur chacun d'eux.

\- Madame? S'inquiéta Clint.

\- Le dévoreur traque les coeurs purs, les coeurs aimant... Il va vous prendre votre âme... Je lis en vous... j'ai vu ce que votre coeur a à lui offrir... Il va se délecter de vous... Ajouta t-elle une voix terrifiante, morose et sans vie.

\- Laissez-nous. Lâcha Pietro terrifié.

\- Il va prendre votre amour... Méfiez-vous... Marmonna t-elle en pleurant.

\- Viens Clint, on se barre. Lâcha Pietro en attrappant la main de Clint dans la sienne complètement pétrifié par la vielle dame. Clint paya la note, Pietro était collé à lui.

\- Qui est cette dame? Demanda Clint qui se doutait que son âme lui avait été volée.

\- Elle vous a importuné ? Demanda la serveuse en fronçant les yeux vers elle.

\- Non... Dit Clint sachant qu'elle était sûrement une victime du démon.

\- Si... Dit aussitôt Pietro.

\- Elle... Elle est malade... Avoua la femme.

\- Elle a parlé d'un dévoreur d'âme sœur... Dit Clint pour en savoir un peu plus.

\- Oui... Elle est malade, je vous l'ai dis... Elle attrape chaque couple et leur dis de s'en aller que le dévoreur va les attrapper. Ne l'écoutez pas. Les rassura t-elle. Pietro allait vite déguerpir mais Clint chercha à en savoir plus.

\- Pourquoi les couples?

\- Elle dit qu'il attend les âmes sœurs. Murmura t-elle.

\- Donc il n'y aurait plus de couple si c'était le cas... Lâcha Clint.

La serveuse rit. "Non, elle dit que c'est seulement ceux qui se marient. Vous vous mariez pas..." Ajouta t-elle en riacanant.

\- Si... Dit Clint en regardant Pietro, blanc comme un linge.

\- Ah... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle n'a pas toute sa tête. Ajouta t-elle.

\- Merci.. bonne journée. Lâcha Clint en quittant l'établissement. Pietro était toujours accroché à son bras et se retournait pour voir si elle ne les suivait pas.

\- Putain, elle est flippante la veille.

\- T'as peur d'une vieille dame? Se moquait Clint.

\- Sérieux tu l'as vu...

\- Ouais elle avait l'air triste... Comme si... Elle n'avait plus d'âme... elle nous mettait en garde ...

\- Ouais, j'ai bien compris... Et si ça nous arrivait ? Et si on échouait...

\- On échouera pas... Rentrons, on reparlera de ça a la maison. Lâcha Clint en s'engouffrant dans la voiture.

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre:** Matthew Graveling


	8. Matthew Graveling

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Le dévoreur d'âme sœur**

 **Chapitre 08**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Matthew Graveling.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Dans la voiture, le silence était de mise, Pietro avait l'air soucieux, mais son estomac ou plutôt ses papilles l'aiderent à aller mieux... "Hummmm ça sent la frite..."

\- On a dû passer devant une friterie. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour une frite... Lâcha Pietro fondant sous ses souvenirs de frites bien grasses.

\- Tu veux manger des frites ce soir? Proposa Clint.

\- Y'a pas de friteuse... Pleurnicha Pietro.

\- Il doit bien y avoir un resto qui sert des frites.

\- Tu m'emmènes au resto? Demanda Pietro.

\- Tu sais que c'est toi qui est sensé être le mâle absolu, C'est à toi de m'emmener au restaurant. Lâcha Clint en levant le menton.

\- Ok... Je t'y emmène...

\- Ok.

\- Alors comme ça je suis le mâle absolu. Ronronna Pietro.

\- J'ai dis sensé. Ajouta Clint en ricanant. Pietro soupira à cette simple phrase.

Arrivé à la maison, Pietro alluma de suite sa console de jeu. Clint décréta qu'il faisait la vaisselle, puis rejoignit Pietro sur le canapé. Il sortit son téléphone et chercha un restaurant qui faisait des frites. "l'Eldorado... Ils font des frites apparament." Lâcha Clint en regardant les restaurants aux alentours.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais? C'est à moi de t'emmener au resto. Lâcha Pietro en arrachant le téléphone des mains de Clint. "Joue..." Ordonna t'il en sortant de la pièce accompagné du téléphone de Clint.

L'archer pouffa de rire et prit la manette entre les mains. Le plus vieux joua pendant une grosse demie heure et se demandait si Pietro avait trouvé son restaurant où s'il s'était endormi dans un coin de la maison.

Il lâcha sa manette et rejoignit le jeune dans la cuisine. Celui ci cacha son téléphone. "C'est une surprise." Se défendit Pietro le visage cramoisie.

\- Ah bon... Dit seulement Clint surpris de ce ton. "Je pensais que t'étais mort, je te voyais pas revenir. Je peux récupérer mon portable."

\- Dans deux minutes.

Clint grimaça et retourna dans le salon. "Je suis en train de battre ton record ma petite fleur, tu ferais mieux de venir jouer."

Pietro revint quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Ça y'est, t'as réservé le resto.

\- Ouaip. 19h30. Mets une chemise. Lâcha Pietro sans même le regarder. Le plus vieux le regarda de biais et sourit. Il ne connaissait pas le côté dominant de Pietro.

Les hommes jouerent encore un peu puis Pietro alla prendre une douche. Clint de son côté joua un peu puis parti se changer comme lui avait ordonné Pietro un peu plutôt.

Clint fut le premier à descendre, il portait un simple Jean et une chemise Vichy rose. Il leur prepara un petit apéro. Deux cocktails. Il eut fini lorsque Pietro descendit. Il était vêtu lui aussi d'un simple jean et d'une chemise noir. "Je nous ai fais un apéro... C'est bon, je suis assez bien pour toi?"

\- Oui...

\- Alors où m'emmènes-tu? Demanda Clint

\- Tu verras... et je conduis. Lâcha Pietro.

Les garçons se sourirent puis burent leurs cocktails avant de prendre la route. Devant le restaurant, Pietro se comportait en gentleman et tendit la main à Clint pour l'aider à descendre. Le plus vieux fut surpris de ce geste et se laissa emmener dans la salle. Pietro avait réservé une table dans un restaurant chaleureux, des nappes blanches, une chandelle, c'était romantique. Et biensure l'établissement servait des frites.

\- Je décréte qu'il y a une trêve dans mon régime. Et je vais prendre une bavette à l'échalote avec des frites.

Clint rit et opta lui, pour une entrecôté avec haricot vert et pomme au four. Lui n'était pas au régime mais il se faisait trop vieux pour manger n'importe quoi.

Les garçons dévorerent leur plats, ça faisait une éternité qu'ils n'étaient pas allés au restaurant, ils se laisserent même tenter par une douceur.

\- On prend un dessert, et c'est pas une question. Lâcha Pietro en attrappant la carte. Clint rit et préfèra prendre un café.

Les garçons profitèrent encore un peu de ce lieu idyllique puis repartirent. Sur la route, Clint se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le chemin du retour ou ils étaient perdu.

\- Tu te trompe de route, je crois.

\- Te te te, je sais très bien où je vais. Lâcha Pietro fièrement.

\- Ah oui et tu pourrais me dire où on va? Demanda tout de même Clint.

\- Surprise. Murmura Pietro.

\- Allez dis-moi. Insista tout de même Pietro.

\- Hey Oh... C'est moi le mâle dominant... C'est toi qui l'a dit. Ajouta le jeune en levant le menton.

\- J'ai pas dis dominant, j'ai dis absolu. Se défendit Clint.

\- C'est pareil. Tu me dois obéissance chéri. Lâcha Pietro en ricanant. Clint pouffa également de rire et se laissa emmener dans un bar. En rentrant dans l'établissement, il comprit où son faux fiancé l'emmènait.

\- C'est le bar gay que t'as conseillé le vendeur?

\- Ouais... Je me suis dis qu'on serait encore plus crédible après ça. Dit seulement Pietro pour sa défense.

\- Mouais j'espère que tu vas me payer un verre.

\- Mais bien sûre mon petit coeur d'amour. Ronronna Pietro.

Clint sourit et s'installa à une table pendant que le jeune alla chercher leur consommations.

Clint susauta lorsqu'un jeune homme s'assit face à lui. "Bonsoir, vous êtes quand même venu. Matthew." Se présenta l'homme.

\- Jeremy.

\- J'ai tout de suite sur que Aaron était gay. Déclara l'homme. Clint se dit qu'il n'avait pas oublié le prénom de Pietro. C'était qu'il lui plaisait au fond.

\- Ah oui... Comment l'avez-vous sut au juste? Demanda Clint.

\- Je sais pas, j'ai un radar. Lâcha l'homme en riant.

\- Et moi? Vous l'auriez cru. Demanda Clint qui riait à l'intérieur de lui.

\- Vous... Un peu moins... Un second homme vint s'installer aux côtés de Matthew.

\- Salut, Pit, je te présente Jérémy. Dit Matthew. "Jérémy, Piotr, mais tout le monde l'appelle Pit." Annonça t'il encore.

\- Vous êtes en couple? Demanda Clint.

\- Non, mon petit ami est là bas, le grand brun. Déclara Piotr

\- Hey... Lâcha Pietro en s'installant à table.

\- Salut, Aaron... Sympa que tu sois venu. Je te présente Pit. Pit, Aaron. Présenta Matthew.

\- Ah oui, sympa. Déclara Pit en détaillant Pietro.

\- Je t'ai pris une vodka mon cœur. Déclara Pietro la bouche en cœur.

\- Merci poussin.

\- Alors vous êtes nouveau dans le coin y paraît. Dit Piotr.

\- Oui... On vient d'acheter un petit pavillon. Déclara Clint.

\- On connait pas grand chose. Ajouta Pietro.

\- Vous sortiez beaucoup? D'où venez+vous? Deldna Matt.

\- New-York, on vient de New-York... Dit Clint de suite.

\- Cool. Vous deviez sortir à fond.

\- Pas tellement, enfin si au début... Mais a force, on en a un peu marre. Déclara Clint.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on est venu ici, c'est super tranquille. Ajouta Pietro.

\- On sort plus beaucoups.

\- Après y'a des coins sympa quand on connait. Avec Pit et Calvin on va souvent au sauna. Déclara Matt.

\- On a un jacuzzi... Dit soudainement Pietro.

\- On l'a même pas encore essayé... Murmura Clint en soupirant.

\- La classe. Lâcha Pit.

Un troisième homme fit son apparition, Calvin, le petit ami de Pit. À cinq, ils parlerent de tout et de rien. Les verres s'enchainerent et Pietro se faisait draguer de plus en plus. Clint tentait de garder son calme mais le plus jeune commençait à paniquer légèrement. "On y va? Parce qu'ils me font flipper." Chuchota Pietro.

\- C'est toi qui a voulu venir... Tu as l'air de lui plaire... À Matthew. Déclara Clint en riant mais le jeune ne riait pas.

\- Ouais ben, justement, partons avant qu'il me saute dessus.

Clint sourit. "Il arrive..." Chuchota Clint à son oreille avant de lui déposer un baiser dans le cou. Le jeune tressaillit, sous ce baiser inopiné. Clint se redressa et aperçu le sokovien les yeux complètement clos. "On va y aller Matthew." Lâcha Clint qui fit sursauter Pietro qui se retourna.

\- Ah... Bon... Ben, à plus tard j'espère. Déclara l'homme.

\- Ouais, salut. Lâcha Pietro en attrappant la main de Clint dans la sienne et fila vers la sortie.

Clint avait pris le volant, il conduisait silencieusement. Il n'était pas complétement pété mais regrettait déjà d'avoir bu le dernier verre. Arrivé devant la maison, Pietro proposa de boire un dernier verre. Clint voulu refuser mais le jeune lui fit son regard larmoyant. Il accepta à condition que se soit lui qui les fassent. Le jeune accepta et se mit à la tâches, il fit seulement deux gin tonic.

Les hommes burent leur verre et Clint ne tenait plus debout. Il constata que Pietro n'avait bu que la moitié de son verre, sûrement déjà bien alcoolisé depuis longtemps. Pietro se leva, avala son verre cul sec et grimpa à l'étage. Clint leva un sourcil. Pietro dormirait dans le lit? C'était bien surprenant. Clint fini doucement son verre puis grimpa lui aussi. Il fronça les yeux lorsqu'il ne vit pas Pietro. "Pietro?"

\- La salle de bain! Cria le jeune.

\- T'as oublié "dans" dans ta phrase. Dit Clint en apercevant son collègue bloquant sur le jacuzzi. "Allez faut aller se coucher.. On est complètement pétés." Bafouilla Clint en se laissant tomber contre le bâti de porte.

Pietro, se deshabilla devant un Clint surpris. "Non, moi j'y vais!" Lâcha Pietro en enlevant son t-shirt.

\- Pieetroooo. Râla Clint.

\- Allez viens, c'est bon... On va profiter... De nos truc de mission. Lâcha Pietro en manquant de tomber. Heureusement qu'il a avait son pouvoir sinon, il se serait ouvert le crâne.

Clint soupira et se deshabilla en se tenant bien au rebord. Après tout l'alcool qu'il avait bu, il ne voulait pas se viander comme Pietro. Et puis, lui, n'avait pas de pouvoir super vitesse.

Les hommes entrèrent dans l'eau et se prélasserent doucement. "Suis dé-chi-ré." Articula Clint.

\- Moi aussi. Marmonna Pietro. "Pas graaave." Ajouta t'il en se rapprochant de son archer.

\- Mais qu'est-ce tu fais? Marmonna Clint qui sentait le jeune se rapprocher de lui.

\- Chuuuuuuut c'est au cas où on nous surveiiiiiiiiillleeuuuuh... Lança Pietro qui fit éclater de rire le plus vieux. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Pietro rire aussi. Il rit tellement qu'il glissa et se rattrapa à clint.

Il arreta de rire puis chopa les lèvres de l'archer. Clint fut tellement surpris de ce geste qu'il ne se debattu pas mais ne bouge pas d'un iota, trop étonné pour faire quoique se soit. "euh... Je pense qu'on devrait sortir." Bafouilla t'il tout de même.

\- Désolé, j'étais dans mon rôle. Se justifia le jeune. "c'est mon rôle qui voulait me faire faire ça..."

Clint éclata de rire à nouveau. "T'es dingue." Lâcha l'archer en riant encore. Le jeune se mit bebout et déclara.

\- Et l'oscar du meilleur rôle en tant que petit ami parfait est décerné à... Moi-même ! Ouaihhhh ouhhhh bravo! Cria Pietro, puis se calma et réfléchi... "Mais je ne t'ai jamais demandé en mariage en fait..."

Il se mit à genoux et l'eau lui arriva jusqu'au nez " bllbblbbllllblll mon mari ?" Demanda Pietro devant un Clint riant aux larmes. "alors oui ou non ?" Ajouta encore le jeune, puis se rassis à côté de lui. "Je considère cela comme un oui." Ajouta le jeune en plaquant à nouveau ses lèvres sur la joue piquante de Clint. Celui-ci le regarda et lui déposa également un baiser sur la joue.

Pietro sourit à ce baiser, il aurait bien voulu avoir plus, se souvenant du baiser dans le cou. Il sourit mais se rendit bien compte qu'il ferait de sortir avant que Clint ne s'aperçoive qu'il bandait légèrement.

\- Bon je sors de là, avant que ça dégénére.

\- Dors dans le lit. Lâcha Clint.

\- Oui, chef... Lâcha le jeune en s'essuyant sommairement.

Le jeune parti comme une flèche, alors que Clint profitait quelques minutes du jacuzzi seul, puis fini par sortir. Il enleva son caleçon mouillé puis passa un peignoir et alla se coucher également.

.

Prochain chapitre : La pièce montée de Pietro.


	9. La pièce montée de Pietro

Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours. Kiss. Aline.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Le dévoreur d'âme sœur**

 **Chapitre 09**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **La pièce montée de Pietro.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Clint ouvrit les yeux en premier, il pivota la tête et aperçut Pietro qui se réveillait doucement aussi. "Salut..." Marmonna Clint. "Ça va? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" Demanda Clint qui voyait que le jeune regardait le plafond sans expression.

\- Qu'est ce que je fais là? Et à poil en plus! S'horrifia Pietro.

\- J'ai bien fais de dormir au dessus des couvertures. Se moquait Clint. Le jeune tourna la tête.

\- Hey, Mais c'est mon peignoir. Le bleu c'est le mien.

\- Maieuhh... L'autre est rose... Et pourquoi T'as pas mis de calbute toi! Sérieux... Marmonna Clint en serrant "son" peignoir contre lui.

Pietro regarda à droite, et à gauche. "Me souvient plus... Ah! mon caleçon était mouillé." Déclara t'il soudainement

\- Bah fallait le changer... Dit seulement Clint.

\- La flegme. Avoua Pietro. "On a rendez-vous aujourd'hui ?"

\- Cet aprèm, on a le temps de cuver comme ça.

\- Bien... Tu ferais pas un café ?

Clint regarda l'heure sur le réveil puis prit son courage à deux mains, sortit un caleçon, l'enfila et descendit faire le café.

Il sortit également une boîte de médoc de son sac, heureusement qu'il pensait à tout. Il prépara le petit déjeuner. Pain sans gluten, café, jus d'orange et aspirine.

Le jeune fini par descendre en caleçon, il attrappa Clint, et lui enleva son peignoir de force. "C'est moi le mâle dominant, c'est mon peignoir." Clint rit et se laissa desssaper par Pietro qui se retrouva en caleçon et torse nu en plein milieu de la cuisine.

Les hommes déjeunèrent tranquillement puis squatterent la télé dans le canapé.

À midi, ils se firent des pates et deux steack hachés. Leur mal de crâne était passé, ce repas les aida à faire disparaitre leur gueules de bois.

Les hommes firent la vaisselle ensemble puis ils débarrasserent la maison. Clint décida de faire des pâtisserie aujourd'hui. Enfin du moins un gâteau. Le jeune s'invita de suite à la confection.

Clint avait décidé de faire des tartes fines aux abricots. Il s'occupait de faire la pâte feuilletée. Le jeune s'étonna que le plus vieux savait faire ça. Pietro de son côté, coupa les abricots en quartier. Les hommes finirent en même temps.

Clint mit la pâte à reposer pendant que Pietro s'essayait à faire un brownies au chocolat devant l'oeil attentif de Clint qui veillait au grain.

Le jeune s'appliquait devant un Clint attendrit. L'archer riait car il y avait des coquilles d'oeufs dans la pâte, pas assez de farine et trop de sucre. Ah, et Pietro avait mangé plus de la moitié de la plaque de chocolats et une partie des noisettes.

Depuis cette mission, Clint avait découvert un autre Pietro. Enfin pas vraiment un autre, mais, il découvrait une autre facette de sa personnalité. Il se dit qu'il n'était pas aussi chiant et immature qu'il le pensait.

La pâte à brownies prête, Clint sortit la pâte feuilletée et l'étala, puis s'occupa de faire un nappage. Tandis que Pietro disposait soigneusement les morceaux d'abricot sur la tarte.

En bon chef de cuisine, Clint lui fit mélanger 200g d'amande en poudre et 200g de sucre roux qu'il dû saupoudrer sur la tarte. Puis Clint put enfin napper la tarte fine, tandis que Pietro versa l'appareil de son brownie dans un plat.

Les gâteaux dans le four, les hommes se burent un petit café avant de nettoyer à nouveau la vaisselle et la cuisine.

Les garçons squatterent encore le canapé, puis coupèrent les gâteaux et préparent du café pour Ethan. La sonnette de l'entrée retentit, Pietro alla ouvrir.

\- Bonjour Ethan. Lâcha Pietro souriant.

Clint lui suivit aussitôt Pietro et entoura son collègue par derrière.

\- Bonjour Aaron, bonjour Jérémy... J'ai trouvé une superbe villa pour votre réception, je voudrais vous la faire visiter vers 17h30.

\- D'accord... Dit de suite Clint.

\- Voulez-vous goûter à nos gâteaux ? Demanda Pietro.

\- On les a fait à deux. Ajouta Clint en souriant à son "petit ami".

\- Jérémy est un cordon bleu. Lâcha Pietro en faisant un clin d'oeil à Clint.

\- Merci mon sucre d'orge. Ronronna Clint en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

\- D'accord merci. Dit l'homme .

Clint se leva et servit tout le monde. Ethan pris un bout de tarte fine, Clint également, Pietro prit une part de chaque gâteau.

\- Bien, En attendant la visite de la villa, occupons-nous du buffet... Et de la pièce montée. Premièrement combien de service voulez-vous?

\- C'est-à-dire? Bafouilla Pietro.

\- Au moins 5. Vin d'honneur, Apéritif, Entrée, Plat, fromage et dessert. 6 en fait.

\- D'accord. Je vous propose des canapés pour le vin d'honneur. C'est plus pratique. Dit l'homme. "Un plateau émotion de 48 pièce sur le thème du foie gras. Une boîte festive de 50 pièce sur le thème français, un coffret tendance de 61 pièces ,avec mini burger et bretzel et pour finir un plateau gourmand de 53 pièces. Cela vous convient?"

Clint regarda Pietro puis lâcha. "Parfait."

\- Pour l'apéritif, on pourrait faire des verrines. J'ai justement trois sortes de plateaux de 50 pièces. Ça nous fait trois verrines par personnes et nous pourrions ajouter deux pain surprise. Proposa encore Ethan.

\- Des verrines? Cool nos invités vont se régaler, n'est-ce-pas ma petite guimauve? Demanda Clint.

\- C'est sure... Lâcha Pietro surpris de ce surnom. Une guimauve c'était mou, et il l'était loin de l'être se dit-il.

\- En entrée, je vous propose un buffet froid.

\- Bonne idée. Lâcha Pietro.

\- Assortiment de la mer, avec terrine de thon, rond de crabe et surimi, crevette, et plateau de saumon. Assortiment de charcuterie, jambon blanc, rosette de Lyon et roulade aux jambon. Accompagné de crudité.

\- D'accord, oui.

\- Parcontre pour le plat principale, c'est un buffet froid? chaud? ou servit à table?

\- Servit à table, ça évite que tout le monde se lève. Lâcha Clint de suite.

\- Très bien. Alors je vous propose... Jarrêt d'agneau à l'ail et au thym, coq au vin. Et jambon à l'os sauce Madère. Accompagné de son graton dauphinois, et de ses légume vert. Déblatèra Ethan.

\- Tu voulais pas du fromage mon coeur d'amour? Demanda Pietro.

\- Ah oui mon petit d'épice. Ce serait bien un plateau de fromage. Ajouta Clint.

\- D'accord, je note ça. Et je vais terminer par la pièce montée, je vous propose un mélange de choux. Annonça l'homme.

\- D'accord... fit Clint mais remarqua la moue triste de Pietro. Qu'est ce qu'il y'a mon petit bulot? Dit Clint.

Mon petit bulot? Il est sérieux lui? Se dit Pietro. "On pourrait pas faire plusieurs gâteau différent ... genre... En escalier..."

\- Des choux, des macarons des trucs comme ca? Proposa Clint commençant à bien connaître son partenaire.

\- Ouais! Des tartelettes, des mini éclairs. Ajouta Pietro les yeux brillants.

\- Oui c'est possible. Combien de mignardises vous faut-il?

\- Je pense 5 par personne. Dit Clint.

\- Donc il en faut 25. On en fait 5 sortes.

\- Mini tartelettes, choux, mini éclairs, macaron et... Croquant au chocolat. Énuméra Pietro.

\- D'accord... Pour la décoration on reste sur du classique.. deux hommes? Dit l'homme.

\- Euh... Oui... A moins que ma petite crotte se transforme en femme. Plaisanta Clint.

\- J'en doute ma petite crème brulée. Dit le jeune. Et voilà que Pietro lui aussi se mettait aux surnoms ridicules. Mignon certes mais ridicules.

\- Bon maintenant que le buffet et le dessert sont pris en compte, je vous propose d'aller visiter la villa. Déclara Ethan en se levant.

\- On vous suit! Lâcha Clint.

Pietro se leva également et attrappa une part de tarte avant de courir rejoindre les deux hommes dans l'entrée.

Clint laissa le volant à Pietro, le jeune fier comme un coq, ne cessait de sourire. Clint pouffait de rire à chaque regard de Pietro. Son regard pouvait être traduit par. " Je suis le mâle dominant."

\- Tu commences à prendre tes marques toi! Lâcha Clint en le regardant de biais, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Humm. Acquessa Seulement le jeune.

\- Qu'est ce qui te retenait avant?

\- Ben... J'avais peur que... Tu.. je voulais pas te manquer de respect.

\- Parce que là tu me manque de respect ? Demanda Clint.

\- Non... Mais... Bon... Jouer les mecs gays... Je sais pas si... Si je devais t'embrasser, de dires des mots gentils, tu vois, tout ça quoi? Bafouilla Pietro le coeur battant à tout allure.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas... Fais comme bon te semble... Murmura Clint puis éclata de rire. "Au pire je t'arrêterais si tu vas trop loin." L'archer cessa de rire puis reprit. "Mais bon, je pense pas que t'iras loin. Je me lâches carrément plus que toi... D'ailleurs, dis le moi s'il faut que je freine." Lâcha Clint ensuite.

\- D'accord. Murmura Pietro. Ne serait-il pas le bon moment pour lui demander d'arrêter de lui donner des surnoms ridicules? Se demanda le jeune mais il n'eut pas le temps de le faire qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés à destination.

Ils descendirent de la voiture et Pietro se donna du cran et attrappa la taille de Clint qui fut surpris de ce geste. L'archer passa son bras autour du cou du jeune et lui déposa un baiser dans le cou. "Trop de fenêtre."

\- Voilà la villa, elle a plusieurs pièces mais la plus grande fait 200 m2. Le couple entra dans l'immense pièce. Clint grimaça. "Elle a rien de particulier."

\- Il manque ton bois mon amour. Déclara Pietro tenant toujours Clint par la hanche.

\- Ma petite libellule chérie comme tu me connais si bien. Ronronna Clint en se plaçant face à Pietro.

\- Je connais tes goûts mon cœur. Lâcha Pietro en serrant Clint contre lui.

\- Ça manque d'authenticité. C'est dommage. Marmonna Clint en se retournant vers Ethan.

Pietro attira le dos de Clint contre lui. "T'inquiète pas on va trouver l'endroit parfait. " Murmura Pietro à l'oreille de Clint.

\- Je l'espère... Marmonna Clint l'air triste.

\- Que vous manque t'il? Demanda Ethan.

\- Du cachet, de la chaleur...

\- Il y a trop de fenêtre, c'est pas assez intime. On est déjà persécuté parce qu'on s'aime... Je voudrais pas que ça déborde... Et je veux l'endroit parfait pour notre mariage... Vous comprenez? Demanda Pietro, Clint sourit, Pietro jouait parfaitement son rôle.

\- Ma Coccinelle... T'es d'un romantisme aujourd'hui. Déclara Clint en se retournant à nouveau face à lui. Pietro sourit en coin et se demanda si Clint allait lui faire toute la liste des insectes aujourd'hui.

\- Bien... Je vais chercher à nouveau. Décida l'homme un peu déçu.

\- On vous fais confiance. Dit le jeune.

\- On a pas trop le choix. Ajouta Clint.

\- Oh mon petit coeur d'amour... Allez viens... On rentre à la maison... Tu ferais pas tes petites lasagnes? Proposa Pietro en emmenant Clint vers la sortie.

Clint sourit. "Tu nous feras des Irish coffee ce soir?" Demanda Clint quant à lui.

\- Oui allez partons. Clint entra dans la voiture et Pietro pouffa. "Je sais pas faire les Irish."

\- Ah, Parce que je dois vraiment faire des lasagnes? Dit Clint en levant un sourcil.

\- Bah oui, tu me l'as promis... Lacha le jeune en levant le menton.

\- Sale gosse. Marmonna Clint.

\- Mais moi aussi je t'aime mon petit coeur d'amour. Déclara Pietro en prenant la route.

.

 ** _Prochain chapitre_** : _Regardez-nous._


	10. Regardez-nous

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Le dévoreur d'âme sœur**

 **Chapitre 10**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Regardez-nous.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

En arrivant à la maison, Clint se mit à la tâche, Pietro leur servit un verre de rosé, tout en l'aidant à faire les lasagnes. Clint fut étonné de voir Pietro mettre la main à la pâte. Peut-être s'était-i' trompé depuis le départ, peut-être que le jeune était bien plus mature qu'il le pensait. Les hommes mirent les lasagnes au four et burent leur verres de vins doucement. Clint mit la table doucement tandis que Pietro les reservait.

À table, les hommes trinquèrent et dégustèrent les lasagnes. Ils finirent le repas par un troisième de verre de vin, accompagné de tarte fines aux abricots. Puis les hommes finirent par faire réchauffer le brownies et se préparerent un Irish.

Clint les fit finalement tout en donnant un cours à Pietro. "Retiens la recette, mon chou, c'est toi qui devait les faire." S'amusa de dire Clint.

\- Je sais pas si je peux les faire aussi beau que toi? Avoua Pietro en admirant l'archer en action.

\- Je suis le roi de l'irish Coffee. Déclara Clint en ajoutant la crème chantilly.

\- Han! Donne la Chantilly! Exigea Pietro.

Clint approcha la bombe et lui en fourra dans la bouche. Le jeune faillit s'étouffer, tellement Clint l'avait aspergé.

\- Trop boooooon. Lâcha Pietro en arrachant la bombe des mains de Clint.

\- À moi! à moi! Râla Clint. Le jeune pressa la bombe, Clint avala la crème et attrappa les Irish . "Allons dans le salon, prends le brownies. Et la chantilly !" Ajouta Clint.

Les hommes dégustèrent le brownies, avec crème fouettée, et l'Irish Coffee n'avait pas fait long feu. Clint supportait l'alcool, mais le rosé commençait à lui monter à la tête. La pièce commençait à tourner et il se laissa glisser tout doucement sur l'épaule de son coéquipier. "Je suis content que Fury t'ai choisi pour cette mission. " Avoua Clint.

Pietro sourit doucement et vit que Clint s'écrasait de plus en plus sur lui.

\- C'est un vrai aveux? Demanda t'il, en aspirant la paille de son irish Coffee.

\- Bien sure... Marmonna Clint qui commençait à glisser doucement.

Le jeune sourit à nouveau et but la fin de son verre qui lui montait à la tête. Il fit basculer la tête de Clint sur ses genoux et commença à lui caresser les cheveux.

Clint, à moitié endormis, grommela. "Mais qu'est ce que tu fais?"

Pietro regarda sa main caresser les cheveux de l'archer. Mais oui, qu'est ce qu'il faisait?

\- Je... Je sais pas, ça m'est venu comme ça... Je m'habitue à toi je pense.. enfin... À la mission. Lâcha le jeune le coeur battant à un rythme désordonné.

Clint soupira, Pietro se raidit aussitôt... Il allait se faire prendre un de ses jours. "C'était agréable." Murmura Clint.

\- On ferait mieux d'aller se coucher. Lâcha le plus jeune craignant d'avoir une érection.

\- Tu dors avec moi?

\- Je... J'ai pas la force de monter... Mentit le jeune

\- Moi non plus.. Grommela Clint.

\- Monte Clint... Râla le jeune le ton rude.

\- Dors dans la chambre Pietro. Marmonna Clint les yeux toujours fermés.

Pietro soupira et aida à redresser le plus vieux. Les hommes grimperent doucement les escaliers puis se déshabillerent silencieusement. Chacun des hommes prirent place dans le lit.

Clint sur son côté droit, se souvenait de la main de Pietro dans ses cheveux, il était tellement bien, il était si à l'aise, il était heureux que le jeune prenne sa mission à coeur. Il se maudit presque d'avoir fait arrêter le jeune.

Pietro de son côté, avait du mal à repousser ses sentiments. Clint était de plus en tactiles avec lui. C'était pour le bien de la mission mais parfois il se demandait s'il c'était Clint qui lui demandait de lui caresser les cheveux ou si c'était simplement Jeremy langley.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Clint se réveilla le premier encore une fois, il ouvrit un oeil et regarda discrètement le bras de Pietro accrochant son buste. Ce jeune homme commençait à prendre de drôle d'initiative. Clint regarda l'heure et réalisa qu'il était déjà bien tard. "Pietro." Chuchota clint. Le jeune grommela entre ses dents. "Pietro." Réitéra Clint. "Il est 10h, il faut qu'on se lève."

Le jeune fini par ouvrir les yeux et sursauta, se reculant au bout de lit. "Pardon, excuse-moi... Je m'étale quand je dors et..."

\- Ah c'est bon, pas la peine de t'excité. Ça va... T'as mis un caleçon pour dormir. Ajouta Clint en riant.

\- Grrrr... Marmonna Pietro.

\- Moi qui croyait que t'allais dormir à poil. Se moquait Clint.

\- Maieuuu. Ronchonna le jeune.

\- Si t'as chaud, ouvre la fenêtre, te dessape pas. Ajouta Clint en riant encore.

\- Arrête de m'embêter. Va faire du café plutôt. Ordonna t'il

\- Nan mais t'es sérieux toi, tu vas virer ton gras de ce lit et tu vas le faire ce café. Exigea Clint.

\- Et pourquoi? Dit seulement le jeune

\- Parce que tu es le mâle dominant et que je suis une pauvre petite chose... Tu voudrais pas que je m'évanouisse... Allez... Pieetroooo... Du caféééé.

Le jeune soupira. "On le fait à deux?"

\- Adjugeeeeeee, allez lève-toi.

Pietro enfila un bas de survêtement, Clint le fameux peignoir bleu, puis tout deux allèrent faire le petit déjeuner.

Ils urent finir de déjeuner un peu avant 11h et Pietro reçu un SMS.

Clint qui faisait la vaisselle, regarda les traits de son collègue surpris. "Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?"

\- C'est Matthew... Il veut nous inviter à manger avec lui et ses potes ce midi...

Clint arrêta de suite la vaisselle. "Attend... Tu lui as donné ton numéro perso?" Lâcha Clint en fronçant les yeux.

Le jeune déglutit péniblement. J'étais pété Clint, je... J'ai pas réfléchis."

\- Pieetroooo... Râla le plus vieux.

\- Je réponds quoi?

\- Beh j'en sais rien. Cracha Clint légèrement énervé contre le jeune.

\- On doit voir Ethan aujourd'hui ? Murmura Pietro qui s'en voulait terriblement.

\- Non. Répondit Clint. Il replongea ses mains dans l'eau de la vaisselle, énervé contre collègue, puis lâcha finalement. "Ok, Répond lui, oui."

Pietro tapa un SMS, puis en reçu un autre. "À 12h, au burger Jess." Déclara Pietro. "Je vais sous la douche."

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Dans la voiture, Pietro avait l'air confus. "Je suis désolé Clint... J'ai pas réfléchis."

\- C'est bon... On va pas épiloguer. C'est pas grave. Tiens, ça doit être ça. Déclara Clint en se garant.

Les hommes descendirent puis rejoignirent la bande d'amis. Piotr et Calvin avaient vraiment l'air amoureux et semblaient se connaître depuis longtemps. Matthew n'arrêtait pas de draguer ouvertement Pietro. Clint se sentait presque de trop, même si son collègue repoussait ses avances, ça l'énervait d'être là.

Ce fut à la fin du repas, que Calvin remarqua le silence de Clint. "Tu ne dis pas grand chose Jérémy, tu es réservé peut-être."

\- Ah euh... Je pense à des trucs... Bafouilla Clint les poings serrés.

\- Quels genre de trucs. Dit Piotr

\- À notre mariage, on a tellement de choses à préparer. Lâcha Clint en regardant son collègue dans les yeux.

\- C'est vrai. Affirma seulement le jeune.

\- C'est marrant mais on ne dirait pas que vous êtes ensemble. Dit soudainement Matthew.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça? Demanda Pietro paniqué.

\- Je sais pas... Perso, j'ai jamais vu de geste tendre, des baisers tout ça. Déclara Matt en regardant un à un les deux hommes.

\- C'est parce qu'on est poli. Déclara Clint.

\- Ah... Dit seulement l'homme.

Clint regarda sa montre, déjà presque 14h. "On va pas tarder lapin, Ethan va bientôt arriver."

Pietro le regarda étonné puis comprit. "T'as raison mon amour."

Les hommes finirent leur repas, puis Clint attrappa Pietro par le cou et l'emmena vers la voiture. "Il me gonfle ton mec."

\- C'est pas mon mec! Cracha Pietro.

\- Il me gonfle quand même. Dit Clint en arrivant face à la voiture. Le plus vieux attrappa la veste du plus jeune et le plaqua contre la portière.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais? Bafouilla Pietro.

Clint l'embrassa à pleine bouche, ne laissant pas le temps à Pietro de dire quoique se soit. "Au moins, maintenant il sait que t'es à moi." Pesta Clint en rentrant dans la voiture.

Pietro eut un rictus puis s'engouffra dans la bagnole.

\- Je savais pas que Jérémy Langley était jaloux. S'amusa de dire Pietro.

\- Moi non plus. Mais le sale gosse de Aaron Mathys se laisse draguer donc Jérémy doit sevir. Dit seulement Clint.

Les hommes se sourirent puis poufferent de rire.

En rentrant à la maison, Pietro se changea, il avait une envie de courir aujourd'hui. Clint l'accompagna.

Les hommes allèrent courir dans le petit bois derrière la maison. Les garçons croisèrent plein de coureur cet après midi, ils les saluèrent tous, sans exception.

En revenant vers leur quartier, ils s'arrêtent un moment pour s'étirer. Pietro vola un baiser à Clint qui fut tellement surpris, qui ne pu l'empêcher. "Qu'est ce que tu fais?" Demanda t'il tout de même.

\- On nous regardait. Se défendit le jeune.

\- Ah bon... J'avais pas vu. Dit Clint en regardant autour d'eux.

\- Ben moi j'ai vu.

\- On rentre? Proposa Clint.

\- Ouais... Lâcha Pietro en passant son bras autour du cou du plus vieux. Il lui déposa tout de même un baiser sur la joue.

\- On nous regardait là? Supposa Clint.

\- Beh oui. Dit seulement le jeune.

\- Beh oui. Repéta Clint en riant.

Le faux couple, bras dessus, bras dessous, se dirigea vers leur maison. C'est alors qu'il croisa Kitty.

\- Bonjour Kitty.

\- Bonjour Jérémy, Bonjour Aaron, comme vous êtes mignon tous les deux. J'allais justement vous inviter à boire le thé.

\- Ah... Dit Pietro en regardant sa montre.

\- Ça va faire un peu juste, on doit encore se doucher.

\- Tanpis, une autre fois peut-être.

\- Oh... Attendez que faites vous ce soir, on ne vous a toujours pas inviter à manger. Annonça Clint.

\- Oh... Fit la femme.

\- Alors qu'en dites vous,? Demanda Pietro.

\- Je n'ai encore rien prévu et nous ne sommes qu'à deux mon mari et moi ce soir.

\- Très bien. On se dit 20h? Proposa Clint.

\- D'accord, à toute à l'heure.

La femme partie, le couple rentra illico prendre une douche. Clint passa à la douche en premier, tandis que Pietro continua à faire de la musculation. Puis Pietro alla sous la douche pendant que Clint faisait une liste de course.

.

Prochain chapitre : Madame Kitty.


	11. Madame Kitty

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Le dévoreur d'âme sœur**

 **Chapitre 11**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Madame Kitty**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Le jeune descendit, tout juste lavé, puis ils allèrent faire quelque courses pour le repas du soir. Le garçons ne trainerent pas au magasin, ils avaient qu'une hâte, rentrer et mettre le rôti dans le four pour ensuite se poser, ce qu'ils firent en rentrant. Pietro leur prépara un cocktail pendant Clint coupait un oignon et mit le rôti au four.

Les pommes de terre en cuisson, le rôti dans le four, ils s'installèrent un peu dans le canapé. Les hommes trinquèrent à deux.

\- À notre charmante voisine. Déclara Pietro.

\- Elle est sympathique. La défendit Clint.

\- Oui, j'ai pas dis le contraire. C'est bien la seule qui nous considère comme un couple. Et qui nous juge pas surtout. Ajouta Pietro avant de boire une longue gorgée de son verre.

Clint sourit à la réflexe de Pietro. Il attrappa l'épaule de Pietro dans sa main. "Tu sais qu'on est pas vraiment un couple tout les deux. Et qu'après la mission..." Se moqua Clint.

Pietro regarda Clint en grognant. "Prends-moi pour un neuneu. Bon... Je vais mettre la table." Lacha le jeune en se levant.

\- On a le temps. Piet.

\- Moi c'est Aaron chéri. Lança Pietro.

Clint pouffa de rire et se leva aussi tout compte fait. À deux, ils mirent la table puis Clint prépara l'apéritif, pendant que Pietro finissait de décorer la table.

Tout était prêt pour recevoir Kitty et son époux. Clint attrappa la main de Pietro et le força à s'asseoir. Le jeune leva un sourcil interrogateur vers Clint qui attrappa le shaker et leur versa le reste du cocktail.

Le sokovien sourit doucement et trinqua avec Clint. "Reste en place cinq minutes." Chuchota le plus vieux.

Le jeune baissa les yeux sur son verre et murmura. "Je veux que tout soit parfait."

\- Tout est parfait déjà. Murmura à son tour Clint en regardant le jeune la tête baissée. Clint voyant seulement la moitié de sa pupille briller. Il semblait si soucieux que cette soirée se passe bien. Clint posa sa main sur la nuque du jeune qui ferma les yeux au contact de sa nuque et de la main de l'archer. Il releva aussitôt la tête, voulant rompre ce geste.

\- C'est la première fois que j'invite des personnes. Tu vois. C'est sensé être chez moi. Je veux qu'ils ont une bonne image de moi. Se justifia Pietro.

\- Ils l'ont, ne t'inquiète pas. Si ça peut te rassurer... Tu es un mari parfait. Plaisanta Clint.

\- On est pas encore marié. Répondit Pietro sur le même ton en souriant à nouveau.

\- Enfin un sourire... Lâcha Clint.

Pietro sourit encore plus et baissa la tête, les joues rougissantes. Le silence les regagna et ils burent leur verre calmement, puis la sonnette de la porte retentit. Clint regarda son collègue. Pietro se leva, Clint lui attrappa la main avant qu'il aille ouvrir. "Tu es l'homme de la maison, souviens t'en." Lâche Clint en faisant un clin d'oeil. Pietro sourit sourit puis se dirigea vers la porte.

Pietro acceuilli le couple et les invita à entrer. Clint les embrassa tout les deux. Tandis que Pietro serrait la main de Monsieur Mc irley. Tous s'installèrent à table. Pietro somma Kitty qu'elle s'assit face à lui, son mari, face à Clint. Le mari de Kitty était un peu dégarni, un visage rond, un peu costaud et avait l'air d'être un bon vivant. Clint, en bon hôte de maison se leva voulant apporter les apéritifs mais Pietro l'en empêcha.

\- Reste assis mon amour, t'en as déjà fais beaucoup aujourd'hui. Dit-il de suite en se levant. Clint fut surpris de Pietro et sourit de cet intention.

Pietro ne fut pas long à apporter les cocktails. Il servit tout d'abord les invités, puis Clint et lui. Il leva aussitôt son verre. Il trinqua avec Kitty, avec Sullivan, puis fini avec Clint, les yeux dans les yeux. Les deux couple burent leur verre.

\- Oh c'est délicieux. Lâcha Kitty en ouvrant ses yeux en grand vers Pietro.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien, c'est Jeremy qui les a préparé.

\- Et bien, Jérémy félicitation. Lança le mari.

\- C'est vrai qu'il les fait particulièrement bien. Ajouta Pietro fièrement.

\- Moi je ne sais pas faire les cocktails. Déplora Kitty.

\- C'est pas évident non plus, j'ai trouvé la perle rare. Lança Pietro en regardant son futur époux.

\- Lapin... Murmura Clint en rougissant.

\- Il a plus d'une corde à son arc. Il sait cuisiner, il est sportif, il est drôle. Il sait faire les coktails et ses massages sont majestueux. Ajouta Pietro.

Clint se mordit la lèvre, les joues rougies, le sourire aux lèvres. "Arrête donc tes compliments, où je vais être plus rouge que cette tomate." Lança Clint en désignant les tomates cerises de l'apéritif.

\- Il a du mal à accepter les compliments. Ajouta Pietro en regardant le couple.

\- Il n'est pas présomptueux à ce qu'on voit. Annonça l'homme.

\- Oh non... Ajouta Pietro en roulant des yeux.

\- Mon ange, tu me gènes. Murmura Clint.

\- C'est pas de ma faute si tu es parfait. Lâcha le jeune.

Clint sourit timidement puis demanda à Sullivan où avait-il acheté sa tondeuse pour changer de sujet, trop perturbé par tout ses compliments.

Durant le repas, Pietro faisait attention à ce que tout le monde ait toujours son verre plein. Il debouchonnait une bouteille de rosé, servait tout le monde, s'occupait de chacun de ses invités, y comprit de Clint. Il servit également le repas, en précisant que son futur époux était à l'origine de ce somptueux dîner. Clint ne savait plus où se mettre. Surtout lorsque le jeune avait ordonné à celui ci de rester assis, qu'il s'occupait de tout en attrappant le dos de la main de Clint pour l'embrasser. Le couple face à eux, sourit. Ils étaient si mignon tout les deux. Clint lui fut vraiment touché par le geste, c'était si romantique.

À table, les garçons tentaient d'être le plus naturel possible, mais n'oubliaient pas de jouer tout de même leur rôle. Le repas était sur le point de ce terminer, Pietro se leva et parti chercher une nouvelle bouteille qu'il déposa sur la table basse. "Allons dans le salon pour prendre le dessert." Lança Pietro.

Clint sourit puis invita le couple à venir sur le canapé. Il emporta le verre de Pietro, puis tenta de rejoindre son binôme mais celui revint de suite avec deux assiettes à dessert dans lesquels étaient posées deux religieuses aux chocolat, puis reparti en chercher deux autres au café.

\- Nous n'avons pas eut le temps de faire des desserts mais on a pensé que vous aimeriez des religieuses. Annonça Pietro confus.

\- C'est parfait. Lâcha la dame.

\- C'est sure que ce n'est pas du maison. Jérémy fait de somptueuses tarte fine aux abricots. Il fait même la pâte lui même. C'est un cordon bleu. Ajouta t'il le sourire aux lèvres, tout en épiant l'archer du regard. Clint sourit à son compliment.

\- Oh... C'est bien un rare, un homme qui sait faire ceci. Ajouta Kitty.

\- Je ne sais même pas faire un gâteau au chocolat. Se moqua de lui même, son mari.

\- Il sait faire aussi les brownies et d'autres gâteaux encore... Il est parfait. Chuchota Pietro en caressant la nuque de Clint qui pivota la tête vers lui. Le regard se croisa et Clint se demanda si c'était pas le bon moment pour un baiser furtif.

Ça aurait été le moment propice mais ne le fit pas, Pietro serait sûrement choqué et risquerait de part sa réaction, de foutre en l'air la mission. Le jeune lui sourit puis lui embrassa la joue. "Mange ta religieuse mon coeur."

Clint sourit en mangeant son gâteau, Pietro était agréable ce soir. Et le plus étonnant c'est qu'il paraissait si naturel. Comme si tout ce qu'il faisait ce soir était inné. Il était serviable, intentionné, dynamique, souriant. Plein de qualité que Clint découvrait ce soir.

\- On aurait peut-être dû faire du café.

\- Oh oui... Du café. Gémit Clint

\- Oh non, n'en faites pas, je ne bois pas de café et il est tard, Sullivan ne dormira plus sinon. Lança Kitty

\- Nous n'allons pas tarder à y aller de toute façon. On est vieux. Ajouta l'homme.

\- Mais parle pour toi. S'amusa de dire Kitty en poussant son mari du coude.

\- Vous partez déjà? Demanda Pietro.

\- Oui... Aaron, merci pour ce repas, vous êtes un très bon hôte. Lança à la femme.

\- Merci Kitty.

\- Jérémy, ce repas était délicieux. Après tous les compliments fait sur vous, je pense que vous ne vous trompez pas sur lui. Ajouta t-elle à Clint.

\- Je sais... Marmonna Clint un peu confus de tout ça.

\- Bonne soirée les jeunes et merci. Lança Sullivan.

\- Merci, aurevoir. Clint ferma la porte tandis qu'il allait débarasser le salon mais Pietro arriva et l'en empêcha. Légèrement pompette, Pietro le fit asseoir et lui servit un verre à nouveau. "Bois mon chéri, profite de ta soirée. Je m'occupe de tout." Murmura Pietro.

Clint leva un sourcil et regarda Pietro partir avec les assiettes à dessert vers la cuisine. Il attrappa son verre et en bu quelques gorgée en épiant son collègue qui débarassait à présent la table.

Pietro remarqua les regards et lui sourit lorsque leur regards se croiserent. Clint était subjugué par Pietro. Ce jeune homme de 26 ans, avait été parfait et voilà maintenant qu'il débarrassait la table, en souriant, légèrement pompette. Clint fini son verre puis décida qu'il était l'heure de se coucher et pour tout le monde. Il alla chercher son collègue.

\- Allez va te coucher, on fera ça demain.

\- Non... Je vais finir... Y'a cinq fois rien. Lâcha Pietro toujours occupé.

\- Trois fois rien. Rectifia Clint. "Il est l'heure Pietro. T'es déchiré et... Et moi aussi." Ajouta t'il mais le jeune continuait encore. "Pie-tro !" Articula Clint en saisissant Pietro par les biceps. Le jeune le regarda la bouche ouverte, le regard lubrique, perturbé par ce geste, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. "Allez... Viens,on va se coucher." Chuchota Clint en emmenant le jeune vers la chambre.

En grimpant les escaliers, Clint se remémorisa le regard du jeune. Il avait l'air si perturbé, que ce passait-il dans la tête du jeune ? Se laissait-il prendre au jeu de la séduction, dû à la promiscuité?

En y réfléchissant bien, Clint se repassa d'autre moment, et commença à se demander si le jeune n'était pas légèrement attiré par les hommes. C'était peut-être même bien pour ça qu'il s'énervait lorsque quelqu'un manquait de respecter à un homosexuel. Peut-être ne l'était-il pas encore? Peut-être se cherchait-il encore?

Clint se deshabilla et se glissa entre les draps, tentant de ne plus réfléchir à rien.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Clint se réveilla le premier ce matin. Pietro dormait encore profondément. Il le regarda les cheveux dans tout les sens, les paupières closes, la bouche entre-ouverte. Il semblait bien dormir. Clint s'éclipsa de la pièce, et descendit préparer le petit déjeuner.

Avec le comportement parfait de Pietro la veille, Clint prit la décision de servir le petit déjeuner au lit. Il prépara un bol de chocolat et deux tartines aux chocolat et un jus d'orange. Lui se but juste un café et un jus d'orange puis grimpa à l'étage apporter le petit déjeuner à son coéquipier.

Pietro dormait toujours lorsque Clint entra dans la chambre. Il déposa le plateau sur le chevet et réveilla doucement son partenaire.

\- Pietro... Il est l'heure de se réveiller. Je t'ai amené le petit déj. Chuchota Clint.

Le jeune ouvrit les yeux de surprise, regarda le plateau, puis Clint. "T'es un amour Clint."

L'archer rougit à ses mots. Leur regard se croiserent et Clint dévia le regard en se levant. "Prend le temps de déjeuner, je vais prendre ma douche." Annonça Clint.

Le jeune homme fut touché par le geste et déjeunea tranquillement puis prit la place de Clint sous la douche avant de le rejoindre au salon, où il aperçu son archer finir de faire la vaisselle. "Je t'avais pas dis que je m'occupais de tout?"

\- Si, mais t'en as assez fait. On va bientôt y aller, t'es prêt? Dit Clint en s'essuyant les mains.

\- On va visiter un autre endroit?

\- Oui... Clint soupira. "Espérons qu'il y ait pas trop de sortie, que se soit pas trop sombre et pas trop fenêtre non plus."

\- Oui... Qu'on achève cette mission. Lança Pietro en attrappant sa veste.

.

Prochain chapitre : Les tenues des mariés.


	12. Les tenues

.

Voici le chapitre avec un peu de retard. Bisous à vous.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Le dévoreur d'âme sœur**

 **Chapitre 12**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Les tenues des mariés.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Sur la route, Clint pensait au comportement de Pietro la veille, et se demandait encore si le sokovien avait le moindre sentiment pour lui. Il se demanda s'il devait lui en parler ou juste laisser planer le doute. Après tout, ils étaient en mission et ne faisaient rien de mal.

Le faux couple avait rendez-vous au croisement d'un chemin de terre. Ils s'arrêtent puis Ethan les rejoignit. Il passa devant et leur ouvrit la route jusqu'à un gîte.

Le hommes furent ébloui par la bâtisse. "C'est isolé, au moins on est tranquille, et la population est hors de danger." Déclara Clint.

\- Espérons que le reste colle. Lança seulement Pietro qui au fond aurait préféré continuer à chercher l'endroit parfait.

Clint et Pietro étaient presque conquis lorsqu'ils virent que les fenêtre n'étaient pas très grandes et qu'il n'y en avait pas de trop. Et lorsqu'il entrèrent dans la pièce principale, un simple regard les mirent d'accord. Le duo n'avait même plus besoin de se parler. "Je crois qu'on a trouvé notre endroit mon chihuahua..."

\- Mon chihuahua... Lâcha Pietro en roulant des yeux.

Clint rit à sa tête et le sert par la taille. Pietro attrappa la main de Clint et plaça son futur mari devant lui, dos contre lui. Il entoura le buste du plus vieux, entre ses bras "Ça te plaît donc?" Chuchota Pietro.

\- C'est parfait... Du bois, de la brique, du charme...

\- Je suis heureux qu'on ait trouvé ton endroit mon chéri. Chuchota Pietro en embrassant la joue de Clint.

Ethan emmena Clint et pietro signer les documents de la location puis les voilà reparti en compagnie de Ethan Foley pour une séance d'essayage.

Dans la voiture les hommes parlerent directement de la salle, Clint étudiait déjà où pourrait se poster des agents.

Arrivé à la boutique, les hommes se prirent la main, ça devenait automatique à présent. La vendeuse se présenta et sortit les costumes. Les hommes se sourirent et attrappèrent leur housses. Tout leur allait parfaitement bien. Clint s'approcha de Pietro et tira un pli de la chemise de Pietro. "Tu es très beau mon ange."

\- Tu es super classe aussi. Ça me fait drôle. Avoua Pietro en baissant les yeux. Clint ne savait pas s'il jouait le jeu ou si ça lui faisait vraiment drôle. C'était son premier mariage, même faux.

\- Je sais... Lâcha Clint en faisant pivoter Pietro vers le miroir afin qu'ils se regardent tout les deux. Clint se regarda, et se souvint de son propre mariage, le vrai avec Laura. Il se souvient comme il était stressé. À l'époque, il portait un smocking noir, une chemise blanche et un nœud rouge. Il regarda Pietro et constata que le jeune ne se regardait pas, mais le regardait, lui. Il tenta de capter son regard mais il s'apperçut que Pietro fixait ses lèvres.

Les doutes de l'homosexualité de Pietro se confirmait petit à petit mais il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

\- Chaussure crème 43, pour vous Jeremy. Noire en 44 pour vous Aaron. Déclara Ethan en leur donnant à chacun une boîte à chaussure.

Les garçons allèrent s'asseoir et esseyerent leurs chaussures. Ils étaient parfait.

\- Vous êtes très beaux messieurs. Lança Ethan. "Cela vous convient?"

\- C'est parfait. N'est ce pas mon coeur? Demanda Pietro souriant comme jamais.

\- Oui, mon petit coeur d'amour. Dit Clint répondant au large sourire de Pietro.

\- Bon... Bien... Je vous laisse vous changez. Daisy va s'occuper de vous. On se revoit demain, vers 10h?

\- D'accord, à demain Ethan. Déclara Pietro

\- Aurevoir et merci pour tout. Ajouta Clint.

Les hommes entrèrent à nouveau dans les cabines et se changerent à nouveaux. La femme reprit leurs costumes et chaussures. Elle les déposera la veille du mariage. Les hommes reprirent ensuite la route et s'octroya un petit restaurant.

Ils trouvèrent un petit italien et prirent une pizza. "T'avais l'air stressé tout à l'heure... C'est vrai que c'est ton premier mariage."

\- Toi ça va, t'es déjà passé par là.

\- Ouais enfin c'est pas la même chose. Je me mariais réellement. Lâcha Clint en roulant des yeux.

\- Ce sera peut-être la seule fois où je me marirais. Plaisanta Pietro. Clint comprit que Pietro ne comptait jamais se marier à ce moment là. Il grimaça puis continua de manger. "En parlant de mariage... Je suis désolé pour ta séparation, je pense pas te l'avoir dis."

\- Non... Tu me l'as jamais dis mais je pense que tu as dû en entendre parler. Lâcha Clint.

\- Oui vaguement. Voilà le jeune.

Clint continua de manger un instant puis déclara. " Je suis plus le même homme, depuis la Sokovie, d'après elle, moi je me trouve inchangé. Et je crois qu'elle ne supportait plus de me voir partir..." Lâcha Clint, il grimaça et continua de manger doucement face à son collègue puis reprit. "Quand je suis entré au Shield, ça m'a traversé l'esprit. Je me suis dis que Laura allait peut-être supporter deux années voir trois..." Dit Clint. Il but une gorgée de son verre puis murmura. "On a eut Lila et puis ça a perdurer. J'ai cru que... Qu'elle arriverait à supporter ça encore pas mal d'année. Et puis tout à coup, tout s'est brisé."

\- Je suis navré. Chuchota Pietro touché par le récit de Clint.

\- J'aurais pu tout quitter, le Shield, les Avengers. Ultron a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait débordé le vase. Elle dit que non, elle dit que le problème vient de moi. Mais je suis toujours pareil, j'ai pas changé. Je t'assure. Se justifia Clint.

Pietro sourit et posa sa main sur celle de Clint. "Je te crois Clint."

\- Et toi? Pourquoi tu compte pas te marier? Demanda Clint l'air de rien.

\- J'en sais rien... Je suis jeune. Lança Pietro en pouffant de rire.

\- Et je suis vieux, je sais, j'ai bien compris. Lança Clint en accompagnant le jeune en riant avec lui.

Les hommes rirent un bon moment puis finirent par se calmer et terminerènt le repas. Pietro releva la tête alors qu'il finissait son assiette. "C'est juste que... Je me vois pas marié et père de famille. Je... " Bafouilla le jeune en baissant la tête à nouveau.

\- Pietro. L'interpella Clint. Le jeune releva la tête, le regard trouble. "Tu peux toujours te marier et être père de famille. Quelque soit la personne qui partage ta vie." Murmura Clint.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Marmonna Pietro la voix tremblante.

\- Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire. Tu crois que j'ai pas compris? Demanda Clint. Le jeune se mordit la lèvre et baissa aussitôt les yeux. "Ne baisse pas les yeux. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Tu sais ce que je pense de ça, sinon, j'aurais pas accepté cette mission. Et puis ... Tu n'es pas le premier collègue qui joue le rôle de mon petit ami, ne t'inquiète pas." Fini par déclarer Clint en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Le jeune sourit en coin tout en baissant les yeux. Le sokovien comprit que Clint n'était pas gay mais que cela ne le dérangeait pas de jouer le rôle d'un gay.

"Bon, allez partons d'ici, ça te dit un billard?" Proposa clint. Pietro acquessa de suite, voulant clore cette conversation au plus vite.

En allant vers la voiture, Pietro semblait tout timide de s'être fait démasquer par Clint, mais l'archer ne comptait pas en rester là. Il passa son bras autour de son cou et lui chuchota. "Surtout change rien.. Pas à cause de ça... T'es parfait"

Le jeune le regarda stupéfait, de quoi parlait Clint? De la mission? De son comportement vis à vis de lui? Voudrait-il plus qu'un simple jeu? Le jeune recula lorsque Clint lui tendit sa joue. "Bisous."Ordonna t'il.

\- N'importe quoi... Fit Pietro en regardant ailleurs, l'air gêné par la demande.

\- Bisous je t'ai dis! Insista Clint.

Le sokovien soupira longuement avant de consentir à lui faire un bisous, en un instant à peine, la joue piquante de Clint se substitut a de douces lèvres. Le jeune recula brusquement, bloquant un instant, réalisant qu'il venait, ou plutôt que Clint venait de lui faire un simple bisous furtif sur les lèvres.

L'archer rit ouvertement face un à Pietro qui ne savait comment interpréter la chose.

\- Rho t'es con... Lâcha le jeune ne sachant que dire d'autre.

-Tu vois que ça me dérange pas... Allez... Allons faire un billard... Chéri.

Le jeune grimaça se moquant de lui même, de s'être fait avoir par une ruse d'adolescent et entra dans l'habitacle. Clint l'epiait de temps en temps tout souriant. Pietro se détendait doucement. Clint était loin d'être homophobe et le fait qu'il soit si ouvert d'esprit le conforta dans ses sentiments, cet homme était vraiment parfait.

Le faux couple chercha une salle de billard et ce fut dans un bowling qu'il en trouvèrent une. Clint et Pietro se prirent tout deux une bière puis commença la partie. Clint eut les jaunes, Pietro les rouges. Celui-ci rageait car Clint empochait les boules plus vite que son ombre. Ils jouerent trois parties, Clint en gagna deux et laissa gagner la troisième par Pietro.

Les garçons se commanderent une gauffre et burent un café. "T'es pas trop énervé que j'ai gagné. '" Lâcha Clint qui aimait titiller le jeune.

\- Maiheuuuu. Ronchonna Pietro.

\- Oooooh mon petit ange... Lâcha Clint pour le reconforter.

\- Fouts-toi de moi! Râla encore le jeune.

\- Mais non, mon chéri, j'oserai pas. Lâcha Clint en ricanant.

Le jeune ricana lui aussi. "Tiens, tu donnes de moins en moins de surnoms débile. Constata Pietro.

\- Ça te manque? Titilla Clint en riant.

Le jeune regarda à gauche puis à droite tout en grimaçant, puis fini par avouer. "Un peu, je commençais à m'y faire."

\- Tu veux que je continu? Proposa Clint en faisant les yeux doux à Pietro pour s'amuser de leur mission.

\- Non, appel-moi comme tu veux. Répondit seulement Pietro.

\- Après tout, je suis ton futur époux donc je t'appelle comme je veux. Décida Clint avant de finir son café.

\- Exact mon coeur. Lança Pietro pour acquesser ses dires.

Pietro fini son chocolat puis Clint reprit. "J'ai remarqué que ce surnom revenait beaucoup."

Pietrio baissa les yeux, puis regarda Clint. "Je trouve ça mignon."

\- Moi aussi. Avoua Clint. "Allez... Rentrons."

\- Ouais, rentrons que je te mette ta raclée à Battlefield. Lança Pietro en fronçant les yeux.

Ce fut en partant du bowling qu'ils croiserent, un visage familier, Matthew. Maintenant que Clint et Pietro arrivaient à jouer le couple parfait, Clint l'invita à dîner chez eux, il invita également Calvin et Piotr, mais décidèrent de se faire livrer le dîner. Le jeune homme fut ravi et accepta de suite l'offre.

Clint et Pietro retournèrent à la maison. Les garçons firent un peu de ménage puis s'affalerent dans le canapé. Clint était prêt à prendre sa fameuse raclée au jeux de simulation de guerre.

Les garçons se chariaient gentiment car Pietro fut étonné que Clint serait si difficile à battre aux jeux de guerre.

\- Alors jeunot, tu pensais pas que je démerderais comme ça, hein. Se moqua Clint après avoir tué Pietro en jeu.

\- Papy fait de la résistance à ce que je vois! Rétorqua aussitôt le jeune en grimaçant.

\- J'attends toujours ta raclée monumentale. Le titilla à nouveau Clint.

\- Et biiiiim. Lâcha le jeune en tirant dans la tête du dernier soldat de Clint.

\- Mouais... Lâcha Clint en grimaçant.

\- Fais pas la tête l'ancêtre. Se moquait Pietro en riant.

\- Bon, je vais aller mettre une pizza dans le four. Comme apéro. Décida Clint.

\- Ouais va faire la popote ... Lança Pietro en bousculant Clint tout en riant.

\- Sale gosse. Lâcha Clint en riant.

.

Prochain chapitre : Que dure le plaisir.


	13. Que dure le plaisir

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Le dévoreur d'âme sœur**

 **Chapitre 13**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Que dur le plaisir.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Clint prépara la pizza et sortit les biscuits apéritifs pendant que le jeune jouait encore un peu. Puis lorsque le four fut chaud, Clint enfourna les pizza et fut rejoint par Pietro.

\- T'as finis de jouer gamin! Lança Clint.

\- Ouais vieillard... Lâcha Pietro en tentant de manger des chips.

\- Mais! L'en empêcha Clint.

\- On va commander où ce soir? Demanda le gosse en réussissant tout de même à prendre des chips.

\- J'en sais rien... Tu veux manger quoi? Demanda Clint en essuyant des verres à présent.

\- KFC? Proposa le jeune.

\- Si tu veux.

\- Je suis étonné que tu ais invité Matt et toute sa clic. Lança Pietro en versant à nouveau des chips dans le bol qui se vidait bien vite.

\- Faut bien qu'on rentre dans le moule. Lâcha Clint en se servant un whisky.

\- Je pensais que tu l'aimais pas.

\- C'est pas que je l'aime pas, je trouve juste... Qu'il manque de respect à Jérémy, c'est vrai quoi, on lui dit qu'on va se marier dans moins d'une semaine mais il te drague quand même. Se défendit Clint.

Pietro grimaça et acquessa en même temps. Il regarda sa montre. "Ils vont pas tarder."

\- Ouais... Prendre les bols s'te plaît.

Pietro emmena les bols dens le salon, lorsque la sonnette de la porte retentit.

Clint les rejoignit aussitôt et constata que le petit ami de Piotr n'était pas présent. Pietro les invita à s'asseoir. Clint leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient boire. Piotr et Matt le suivirent pour un whisky, Pietro opta pour une vodka. Clint alla servir les trois verres et les déposa sur la table basse.

Piotr était assis sur le fauteuil, les jambes croisées, Matthew était à un bout du canapé, à côté de Pietro assis au milieu du canapé, les jambes en tailleurs. Clint s'assit à côté de son binôme.

Clint souligna que Calvin était invité. Matthew répondit aussitôt qu'il ne sortait plus beaucoup, qu'il commençait à se faire vieux. Piotr le defendit tout de même en disant qu'il travaillait tôt le lendemain.

L'apéro se passa plutôt bien, hors mis que Matthew ne cessait de complimenter Pietro sur sa personnalité. Tout compte fait, ils commanderent du chinois et les compliments de vis à vis de Pietro continuait à affluer.

Clint devenait fou, il ne savait plus s'il devait jouer le petit ami jaloux ou bien les laisser. Après tout, Pietro était surement gay et peut-être qu'il lui plaisait et en même temp, la mission risquerait de tomber à l'eau. Et puis ça l'énervait tout de même. Clint n'aimait pas la façon qu'avait Matthew à lui faire du rentre dedans.

Il tenta de faire comprendre à ce jeune homme qu'ils étaient en couple en posant sa main sur la cuisse de Pietro, en caressant sa nuque, en lui souriant amplement, mais rien n'y faisait, Matthew attaquait toujours.

Au moment de débarasser la table, Pietro rejoignit Clint dans la cuisine. Le plus vieux en profita. "Comment tu te fais draguer à mort toi!" Lâcha Clint.

\- Je sais pas comment lui faire comprendre que je t'aime, enfin que j'aime Jérémy. Se reprit Pietro les joues rouges.

\- Je sais, c'est compliqué. Lâcha premièrement Clint puis l'archer passa la seconde. "Peut-être qu'en étant plus tactile... Il comprendrait."

\- Peut-être, oui... Piotr m'a parlé du jacuzzi. Lâcha Pietro en roulant des yeux.

\- À ton avis, pourquoi ils sont venu? Enfin mis à part pour toi...

\- Pour le jacuzzi... Grimaça Pietro comprenant à présent.

\- Ouais... Je vais le mettre en route. Lâcha Clint en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Pietro sourit puis rejoignit ses invités. Clint alluma le jacuzzi, redescendit puis resta un peu seul dans la cuisine, ce Matthew allait finir le par le mettre hors de lui. Clint tenta de se calmer en préparant quatre cocktails puis les rejoignit.

Alors qu'il entra dans le salon, il vu, Matthew s'appuyer tranquillement contre l'épaule de Pietro. Ses nerfs montèrent aussitôt. Pour qui se prenait-il? "Ça va, ne vous gênez pas." Lâcha Clint.

L'homme se retourna et sourit seulement à Clint avant de se décoller de Pietro.

\- Le jacuzzi est prêt? Demanda Pietro en se levant.

\- Il n'attend que toi, mon ange. Lâcha Clint en entourant la taille de Pietro Le jeune passa aussitôt ses bras autour de Clint également, lui souriant comme jamais. L'archer lui déposa un baiser sur le front, puis regarda leur invités. "Le jacuzzi est prêt, on sera un peu serré mais ça ira. Tu m'aides à prendre les verres?" Demanda Clint. Pietro acquessa et embarqua deux cocktails avant de montrer le chemin à ses invités.

Les hommes passèrent devant la seconde chambre transformée en salle de musculation. "Wahou, tu fais beaucoups de muscu ?" Demanda Piotr.

\- On est sportif Jerem' et moi. Lança Pietro directement en entrant dans la salle d'eau.

\- Les corps de rêve ne se forgent pas seul, on dirait. Ajouta Matt en déshabillant Pietro du regard, tout en commençant à se déshabiller justement.

Clint soupira lentement et roula des yeux. Il déposa les cocktails sur le jacuzzi et commença lui aussi à se déshabiller. Clint s'aperçut de la drôle de tête de Pietro lorsque les deux hommes se mirent directement nus et opta pour rester en caleçon. "Vous vous mettez pas à poil?" Demanda Matt.

\- On est pudique et nos corps n'appartiennent qu'à l'un, l'autre. Ajouta Clint.

Pietro sourit et remercie Clint de ne pas s'être foutu à poil lui aussi, ça aurait été trop dur. Les hommes glissèrent dans le jacuzzi et attrappèrent leur verres. Ils trinquèrent à la soirée, à l'amitié et a l'amour aussi.

\- Comment tu fais pour avoir un corps aussi sublime que le tiens? Je peux toucher? Demanda Matthew.

\- T'es sérieux là?! Grogna Clint en dévisageant Matthew. Ce mec était vraiment sans gêne. Hors de question qu'il touche quoique se soit de Pietro. "Aaron et son corps m'appartiennent, y'a personne qui le touche. Propriété privée." Ajouta Clint en attirant Pietro par la nuque contre lui.

Pietro, le torse légèrement de bais à Clint, sourit en coin puis le regarda de biais. "Quoi? Tu crois pas que je t'epouse pour te partager ?" Ajouta Clint en souriant.

Pietro sourit encore puis Clint déposa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune. Le jeune tenta de ne pas paraître surpris et rompit le baiser avant que Clint approndisse un simple baiser en un baiser passionné.

Le sokovien se plaça un peu plus contre le torse de Clint. Celui-ci passa son bras autour de sa nuque, laissant sa main retomber contre les pectoraux de jeune pour bien faire comprendre aux hommes qu'il était à lui, qu'il lui appartenait.

Les garçons parlerent un peu puis Clint fini par poser une question qui le taraudait. Il chuchota à l'oreille de Pietro. "Il te plaît?"

Pietro le regarda choqué par cette demande. "Biensure que non." Chuchota t'il en retour.

\- Oh la la. Pas de messes basses sans curé. Plaisanta Piotr.

\- Il me disait juste qu'il m'aimait à la folie. Et que mon cœur lui appartenait. Répondit directement Pietro, tandis que Clint fixait Matthew dans les yeux.

\- Y'a de la jalousie dans l'air ? Le petit Jérémy serait-il jaloux? Dit Matt pour titiller Clint.

\- Le petit Jérémy a 45 ans! Lâcha Pietro légèrement sur la défensive, Matthew commencait aussi à lui taper sur les nerfs.

\- Et oui, je suis jaloux, je garde jalousement mon trésor. Répondit l'archer.

Pietro se mordit la lèvre à cette simple phrase, Clint était si romantique. C'en était de trop, Pietro n'en pouvait plus, et céda à la tentation en attrapant les lèvres du plus vieux.

Le sokovien déposa d'abord ses lèvres, puis sa langue entra bien vite en sa bouche. Il remonta sa main pour accrocher la nuque de Clint et appuyer leur baiser. Cet instant était si magique. C'était un vrai baiser. Un vrai faux baiser. Clint fini par rompre le baiser, mais le jeune lui vola un dernier baiser avant de lever les yeux vers Clint, cherchant si ce baiser l'avait froissé. Il fut soulagé de voir un sourire de la part de Clint.

Ce fut à ce moment où Clint se doutait que Pietro profitait un peu de la situation mais cela ne dérangeait nullement l'archer. Ils ne faisaient rien de mal. Ils étaient tout deux célibataires et leur mission consistait à paraître en couple, c'est ce qu'ils faisaient. Et quand la mission se terminera, ils passeraient à autre chose.

Les hommes burent leur cocktails puis Clint demanda à Pietro de descendre les verres à cocktail et de remonter d'autres verres et la bouteille de whisky.

Pietro comprit que Clint ne voulait plus le laisser seul avec eux. Il était pas en sucre, il était un Avengers avec un super pouvoir, que pensait-il qui pourrait lui arriver ? Il savait de se défendre. Le jeune acquessa tout de même et exécuta les ordres de Clint.

Durant l'absence de Pietro, l'ambiance était tendue, c'était électrique entre les deux hommes. Piotr de son côté était silencieux mais ne se mêlait de rien. Clint était à deux doigts d'exploser.

Pietro remonta bien vite et servit tout le monde. Ils burent tous leur verres puis Piotr poussa Matthew à partir, il sentait la tension et voulait partir avant que Clint ne leur sautent dessus. Les hommes sortirent doucement, Pietro les salut et resta dans le jacuzzi. Tandis que Clint raccompagna les hommes vers la sortie. Il remonta illico rejoindre Pietro, toujours plongé dans l'eau.

Clint ouvrit la porte et s'assit au bord du jacuzzi, son peignoir sur ses épaules. Il leur servit un ultime verre de whisky.

\- J'ai bien cru que t'allais me tromper. Lâcha Clint.

\- Je te signale qu'on est pas ensemble. Lança le jeune en saisissant le verre que Clint lui tendait

\- Bah... Et le mariage. Se braqua clint.

Pietro rit puis invita Clint à se prélasser encore. Clint obéit et enleva son peignoir. Les hommes trinquèrent.

\- Il était collant. Soupira Pietro.

\- J'ai failli le foutre dehors.

\- J'ai vu... je m'en suis douté. Lâche Pietro en grimaçant. Les hommes burent leur verre en se remémorant chaque instant dans ce jacuzzi.

\- J'ai adoré ta tête quand il m'a demandé s'il pouvait toucher. Comment tu faisais ton jaloux. Ricana le jeune.

\- J'étais bien obligé, attend, tu m'appartiens.. il est fou lui. Lâcha Clint.

\- Je pense qu'il a comprit maintenant.

\- J'espère parce que sinon c'est à Clint qu'il aura à faire. Cracha Clint.

\- Tu es protecteur... Tu sais que... je sais me défendre. Lâcha Pietro en ricanant. Les jommes rirent un peu, puis se calmerent à nouveau. "Tu voulais pas que je reste seul avec eux..." Lâcha Pietro soudainement.

\- Je voudrais pas qu'ils te fassent du mal. Chuchota Clint.

\- Oh c'est mimi... Je l'aime bien Jérémy. Déclara le jeune. "Je suis jaloux d'Aaron." Avoua ensuite Pietro.

\- J'ai vu, t'en as profité un peu... Glissa Clint en le regardant de biais tout en souriant, comprenant à présent que Pietro était vraiment épris de lui.

\- Désolé. Bafouilla Pietro en baissant les yeux.

Clint sourit et ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux du jeune avant de laisser tomber son bras autour de ses épaules et de l'attirer contre lui. "Ne le soit pas." Chuchota Clint, puis embrassa sa tempe. "Allez Aaron, trinquons." Murmura t'il ensuite en faisant cliqueter leur verre. "À nous."

\- À nous. Ajouta aussi Pietro en plongeant son regard dans celui de l'archer.

Les hommes finirent leur verre tranquillement Pietro toujours contre Clint, puis finirent par aller se coucher.

Dans le lit, les hommes étaient sur le dos, les yeux fermés, un long silence les poursuivit Clint chuchota. "Je suis soulagé qu'on ait trouvé le lieu."

\- Pas moi. Répondit le jeune. Clint ouvrit les yeux et regarda son partenaire qui fermait toujours les yeux. Le jeune sentit que l'archer l'epiait et ajouta. "Ça aurait été une bonne excuse pour prolonger la mission."

\- C'est vrai. Dit seulement Clint qui le comprenait. "La mission n'est pas encore terminée tu sais." Le rassura t'il.

\- Ca sent tout de même la fin. Déclara Pietro la voix légèrement tremblante.

\- Essayons de faire durer le plaisir alors... Chuchota Clint qui le pensait vraiment.

\- Essayons, oui. Que dur le plaisir. Marmonna Pietro les yeux toujours clos. "Bonne nuit mon cœur. Euh... Jere-... Clint!" Se rattrapa Pietro.

\- Bonne nuit mon ange. Chuchota Clint en ricanant doucement.

.

Prochain chapitre : Le Japon.


	14. Le Japon

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Le dévoreur d'âme sœur**

 **Chapitre 14**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Le Japon.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Clint ouvrit les yeux au petit matin et ne fut pas étonné de retrouver son collègue contre lui. Ce qui le perturba le plus, n'était pas que le jeune était plus bas dans le lit et que sa tête était posée contre son sternum. Ce n'était pas non plus qu'il l'agrippait fortement de son bras sur son ventre et que sa jambe était posée sur les siennes. Non, ce qui perturbait Clint était que lui l'enlaçait aussi. Son bras gauche passait sous le corps du jeune pour venir le serrer sous ses aiselles et que sa main droite avait agrippé le bras gauche de Pietro. C'était ça le plus perturbant.

Clint regarda son coéquipier qui dormait et dégagea les mèches de son visage. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'extirper de lui avant de le reveiller. De faire semblant de dormir et de s'extirper ensuite. Ou bien juste le réveiller en restant bras dans les bras. Il ferma les yeux pour y réfléchir, ne bougeant pas de cette position, ne déserrant pas ses doigts du bras du sokovien.

Au bout de quelques minutes Clint sentit le bras de Pietro bouger, puis son coeur rata un battement lorsqu'il sentit la pulpe des doigts du jeune, lui caresser sa tempe, puis sa joue et pour finir, son menton. Clint ne bougea pas d'un poil de peur de mettre Pietro dans l'embarras mais il se doutait aussi qu'il n'allait pas en rester là. Pietro se glissa doucement au niveau de Clint puis l'archer sentit les lèvres du jeune se poser délicatement contre les siennes.

Il le sentit à nouveau revenir dans sa première position et poser à nouveau son crâne contre son sternum. Clint fit semblant de dormir encore quelques minutes puis simula qu'il se réveillait.

\- Bonjour. Dit Clint. Mais le jeune ne répondit pas, faisant sûrement semblant lui aussi de dormir. "Je sais que tu ne dors pas Pietro." Ajouta Clint.

Le jeune releva la tête doucement vers Clint et grimaça de sa position. "Bonjour." Fini par marmonner Pietro.

\- Je ne te dirais rien sur ta position vu que je suis aussi fautif que toi. Déclara Clint en serrant sa main sur son bras.

\- C'est instinctif. Se défendit le jeune.

\- Je sais, tu n'as pas à te justifier. Clint regarda l'heure et soupira en serrant Pietro contre lui. "Ethan arrive dans moins d'une heure..." Soupira t'il encore longuement.

\- Faut se lever. Murmura Pietro en grimaçant.

\- La flegme. Marmonna Clint.

\- Pareil. Acquesca Pietro.

\- Allez... Donnons-nous du courage. Dit Clint en s'extirpant des bras de Pietro et fila à la douche.

Les hommes lavés, ils prirent rapidement un café avant que Ethan n'arrive. Durant ce rapide café, les hommes se souriaient doucement se rappelant de quelques phrase, de quelques gestes et quelques baisers de la veille.

Ethan arriva aussitôt qu'ils eurent finir. Le faux couple l'invita à entrer Ethan s'assit face à eux. "Bon... Aujourd'hui, c'est quelque chose de bien plus agréable que la préparation. Vous avez souhaité que j'organise également le voyage de noce." Annonça t'il.

\- Ah bon? Fit Pietro.

\- Surprise chéri. Déclara Clint qui n'était pas au courant non plus.

\- Bien... Parlons peu, parlons bien. Quelles sont vos destinations de rêves et votre budget?

\- On a pas de budget, enfin dans la limite du raisonnable. Peu importe les étoiles de l'hôtel, en all in, premiére classe. Ajouta Clint.

\- D'accord... Où souhaitez-vous aller?

\- Le Japon... Murmura Pietro.

\- J'aime bien l'Australie. Proposa Clint.

\- Non le Japon... C'est trop beau.

\- Le Japon? T'es sérieux? T'es fan de manga? Pietro baissa les yeux. "L'Australie c'est carrément mieux."

\- T'as raison... Ok.. Marmonna Pietro la tête baissée.

\- T'as pas l'air convaincu mon ange. Souligna Clint.

\- C'est juste que... Pietro leva les yeux. J'ai toujours voulu y aller. Avec ma sœur, on avait établi un road trip, sur carte pour tout visiter... Elle adore les mangas. Mais... C'est vrai que... C'est notre voyage de noce... J'irais plus tard avec Wanda..." Dit le jeune en relevant la tête, les yeux pétillants.

\- Avec ta soeur? Wanda? Tu parles de Wanda? Demanda Clint les yeux grand ouvert, touché par la déclaration de Pietro.

\- Je m'égare je crois... Chuchota Pietro en riant de lui-même. Clint caressa doucement la joue de Pietro réalisant que le jeune avait bel et bien oublié un instant la mission et qu'il désirait vraiment aller au Japon. C'était Pietro qui parlait depuis un moment et non Aaron.

\- Je... Je savais pas... Que tu avais un tel rêve... Déclara Clint en continuant à caresser la joue de Pietro. "On fera le Japon." Clint se retourna vers Ethan. "On va au Japon... Pardonnez-nous Ethan mais je crois qu'on se débrouillera sans votre aide." Lâcha Clint en contemplant à nouveau Pietro.

\- Je comprends. Murmura Ethan. "Bon, il est le temps d'aller chercher vos alliances, messieurs." Clint se leva et attrappa la main de Pietro dans la sienne.

Dans la voiture, Clint posa sa main sur la cuisse de Pietro. Il fallait qu'ils parlent de ce voyage, enfin plutôt que le fait que Pietro avait complètement oublié de jouer son rôle. Il y'avait aussi l'histoire de ce baiser à régler, mais une chose à la fois. "Je savais pas que ta soeur aimait le Japon." Dit Clint avant de retirer sa main.

\- Si, elle adore les mangas, je pensais que ça se voyait, question vestimentaire. Lança Pietro. Clint grimaça puis Pietro reprit au bout de quelques minutes de silence. "Je me suis égaré je crois... C'était comme si... Je partais réellement en voyage... Je commence à perdre pied Clint." Avoua le jeune la voix tremblante.

Clint posa à nouveau sa main sur la cuisse du jeune. Ça aurait été le bon moment de parler de ce baiser car Clint se doutait que tout était lié mais il attendrait qu'ils seraient seul pendant plus longtemps qu'un simple trajet chez le bijoutier. "Tout se passera bien, t'inquiètes pas, je suis là." Dit aussitôt Clint. Il quitta la route des yeux quelques seconde pour accrocher le regard du jeune. "Tu peux t'appuyer sur moi y'a pas de soucis... Et si tu sens que tu n'y arrives plus, on trouvera une alternative. D'accord?" Demanda Clint.

\- Une alternative?

\- Tu pourrais partir deux jours voir ta soeur et je finirais les préparatifs moi-même. Faudrait pas que ça te chamboule au point de te rendre malade. Je trouverais bien une excuse pour Ethan.

\- Merci Clint.

Clint sourit seulement et se gara derrière la voiture du wedding planner.

\- Allez, allons découvrir nos alliances.

Les hommes mains dans la mains, entrèrent dans la bijouterie. Ethan les firent approcher du comptoir et ouvrit chacun leur écrins. Clint attrappa son alliance entre les doigts et fronça les yeux. Ethan sourit. "C'est de l'or blanc, vous vouliez de l'argent, et Aaron de l'or. Il a pensé que l'or blanc serait parfait." Clint se tourna vers Pietro, qui lui sourit furtivement avant de regarder sa propre alliance.

L'Alliance entre les doigts, Clint avait le coeur qui battait la chamade et eut un pincement au cœur. Cette alliance était splendide et était parfaitement choisi. Clint caressa l'Alliance du bout du doigt et un frisson parcouru son corps. Le fait que Pietro choisisse de l'or blanc pour accorder leur souhait l'émoustillait. Cet homme le surprenait de jour en jour. Clint se demanda si ses sentiments naissants étaient dû à la mission ou si il commençait réellement à craquer sur ce gosse. Cet homme était de plus en plus parfait avec lui. Mais quand avait'il demandé ça à Ethan?

Pendant ce temps, Pietro regardait la gravure a l'intérieure. "Aaron et Jeremy. Le 13/04/16." Ça lui faisait quelque chose de tenir cet alliance entre les doigts. Il aurait souhaitait que soit leurs vrais prénoms à l'intérieur, il aurait souhaitait, que tout cela était vrai.

\- Ça vous plait? Demanda Ethan. Pietro regarda Ethan puis regarda à nouveau l'Alliance. "Aaron? Tout va bien?" Demanda l'homme en voyant Pietro ainsi.

\- Chéri? Hey... Ça va? Demanda Clint qui lui regardait encore son alliance

\- Oui... Marmonna Pietro les larmes aux yeux.

\- Mon ange... Murmura Clint en attirant Pietro dans ses bras. "Ça va aller Pietro, t'inquiètes pas..." Chuchota Clint à son oreille, comprenant que le gosse aurait rêvé que tout soit vrai.

Clint déposa un baiser sur la joue de Pietro puis attrapa le visage de Pietro entre ses mains. Pietro posa son front sur celui de Clint en fermant les yeux. Larcher plaqua à nouveau Pietro contre lui. "Il est ému." Dit-il à Ethan .

\- C'est ce que je pensais. Dit seulement celui ci.

\- Allez chéri... Ça va aller. Chuchota Clint. "Elles sont parfaites." Lâcha clint en enlevant l'alliance des mains de Pietro et la tendit à Ethan. "Allons déjeuner, je t'invite au restaurant." Ajouta Clint en passant son bras autour du cou du jeune. Celui-ci passa immédiatement son bras autour de Clint et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de ce dernier. Les hommes partirent aussitôt vers la voiture. "Je vous appel Ethan." Lâcha t'il.

Dans la voiture c'était le silence ce radio, Clint voulait attendre d'être au restaurant pour parler un peu avec Pietro. Il voulait être complètement attentif à lui. Clint choisi de s'arrêter dans le premier restaurant qu'il croisa. C'était une petite brasserie, les hommes entrèrent et s'assirent silencieusement. Ils regarderent le menu du jour, Clint demanda à Pietro ce qu'il allait prendre mais le jeune semblait perdu.

\- Hey... Ne te laisse pas abbattre pour çà. Tout va s'arranger tu verras. Murmura Clint qui n'était pas sûre que tout s'arrangerait car lui aussi commençait tout comme Pietro à se perdre dans ses sentiments.

Clint trancha pour eux et commanda deux steack frites. Le serveur prit la commande puis Pietro ouvrit la bouche au bout de quelques minutes.

\- T'as pitié de moi que tu me mets plus au régime? Demanda Pietro.

\- Pitié ? Non... Ce que j'éprouve n'est nullement de la pitié. Et entre nous, t'as pas vraiment besoin d'un régime quelconque. Ajouta Clint en souriant pleinement, pour tenter de faire sourire le jeune.

Ce qui réussit à faire puisque Pietro sourit amplement. Clint espérait qu'il ne lui demanderait pas ce qu'il définissait par ce "qu'il éprouvait." Car à ce moment , il ne l savait pas trop ce qu'il éprouvait pour ce garçon.

Le repas servit, les hommes mangerent calmement, puis Clint proposa à Pietro d'aller se balader en bord de mer.

Le jeune accepta et ils partirent du restaurant. Clint prit automatiquement la main du jeune dans la sienne. Pietro fut étonné par ce geste et attendri aussi. "Il faut que tu sois fort Pietro. Je sais que... L'histoire du mariage te chamboule. Parce que... Tu ne te mariras probablement jamais. Mais... Le mariage n'est pas important. Aucun mariage n'est important. Ce qui importe c'est... Que tu aimes la personne avec qui tu es. Regarde, moi je me suis marié et résultat des comptes, je me retrouve divorcé, seul, et père de trois gamins que je ne vois jamais."

\- Je sais... Je suis désolé... Marmonna Pietro.

\- Mais ne le soit. Tu as le droit de défaillir, t'as le droit d'avoir un coup de moue. Et t'as le droit de t'appuyer sur les autres quand tu en as besoin. Ajouta Clint en cherchant son regard.

Clint s'arrêta devant un banc puis s'assit, Pietro s'assit à côté de lui. Clint passa le bras autour des épaules du jeune. "Ça va aller... Je t'ai dis, je suis là... Il nous reste que trois jours et tout sera terminé." Le jeune le regarda les yeux brillants. Que voulait-il lui dire? Qu'après la mission, tout reviendrait comme avant? Chacun de leur côté ? "Enfin du moins la mission sera terminée et on pourra respirer." Ajouta encore Clint.

Clint enleva son bras et joignit ses mains l'une contre l'autre, c'était le moment de lui parler du baiser.

\- Je savais que tu étais réveiller ce matin. Commença par dire Clint. Le jeune le regarda furtivement puis baissa sa tête, le cou enfoncé dans son manteau. "C'était Pietro, c'était pas Aaron."

\- Je suis désolé ... Je recommencerais plus. Je te jure... Lâcha Pietro au bord des larmes.

\- Chut... Calme-toi. Chuchota Clint en caressant ses cheveux à présent. "Je... Clint a apprécié, enfin je crois... Et non Jérémy, enfin, pareil, je crois aussi. Je sais pas ce qui nous arrive Pietro. Je sais plus qui je suis. Jeremy? Clint? Un des deux à des sentiments. Je ne sais pas si c'est Jeremy ou Clint. Et aussi je ne sais pas envers qui, Aaron ou toi... Terminons la mission. Essayons de faire au mieux et... On verra ce qui adviendra ensuite. Ok?" Le jeune hocha simplement de la tête. "Allez... Allons manger un petit dessert... Ça te dis?"

.

Prochain chapitre : La vieille femme.


	15. La Vieille femme

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Le dévoreur d'âme sœur**

 **Chapitre 15**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **La vieille femme.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Les hommes se levèrent et commencèrent à marcher, Pietro avait plongé les mains dans les poches, il semblait réfléchir, il était ailleurs. Les hommes sourirent lorsqu'ils virent un vendeur de glace. Ils prirent tout deux une glace. Vanille, fraise pour Clint, vanille, chocolat pour Pietro. Les hommes continuèrent à marcher tranquillement en dégustant leur glace.

Pietro s'arrêta devant un magasin de figurine et de goodies, Clint l'invita à entrer à l'intérieur. Le jeune s'acheta deux autres jeux et une figurine. Les garçons décidèrent de continuer à marcher et de faire les boutiques. Clint s'acheta une veste en cuir, et Pietro un jean. Ils firent d'autres magasins mais en resortirent les mains vides. Ils choisirent d'aller ensuite dans la petite brasserie ou ils étaient allés quelques jours au par avant pour manger un petit quelque chose.

En rentrant dans le troquet, Pietro aperçut la vieille femme. Ça le rebutait un peu, mais Clint insista et ils entrèrent tout de même. Ils prirent de quoi goûter, des donuts, un milkshake, une gaufre et deux cafés.

La vieille femme les regardait encore. Elle marmonnait entre ses dents que le dévoreur allait les prendre. Clint ricanait entre ses dents. Déjà premièrement, ils ne se mariaient pas vraiment donc ils n'avaient aucunes raisons qu'il s'en prenne à eux et puis ils ne s'aimaient pas vraiment donc pas de soucis non plus.

Pietro avait l'air crispé, il y croyait lui, à ce que le dévoreur s'en prenne à eux. Ou du moins avait peur d'elle, de la vieille femme. "Elle me fait froid dans le dos, sérieux." Lâcha Pietro, Clint sourit. "Arrête de rire, sérieux, tu l'entends pas depuis toute à l'heure? "Je lis en vous, ne vous mariez pas, il va vous prendre vos âmes..." Sérieux..."

\- Tu sais qu'on se mari pas vraiment ? Se moquait Clint.

Le jeune roula des yeux et s'en alla au toilette. La femme se leva et vint s'installer face à Clint.

\- Mais je vous en prie. Lâcha Clint ironiquement.

\- Il va vous prendre. Dit de suite la femme.

\- Madame... Lâcha t'il en roulant des yeux. "Vous inquiétez pas."

\- Je vois vos âmes...

\- Il y a erreur je crois. Dit Clint en ricanant.

\- Il le sait... Il le sent, votre ami le sent. Mais vous... Vous vous en moquez... lâcha t-elle en fronçant les yeux.

\- Explicitement. Dit Clint en riant.

\- Parce que vous croyez que vous ne l'aimez pas... Je sais combien vous l'aimez... vous êtes amoureux de lui aussi. Je le vois... Demandez lui... Ajouta t-elle.

\- À qui? À Aaron? Lâcha Clint en riant à demi.

\- Il ne s'appelle pas Aaron... Chuchota t-elle. "Je sents de la sorcellerie... En lui... Son âme dégage de la sorcellerie..."

\- Aaron sorcier... Lâcha Clint en roulant des yeux.

\- Il a deux âmes... Ajouta t-elle.

\- Mais bien sûre... Dit Clint en ricanant.

\- Une bleu... une rouge.. L'autre est une sorcière... La Sokovie! S'exclama t-elle.

\- De quoi la Sokovie...

\- Ses deux âmes sont sokoviennes... déclara la femme.

\- Madame, faut arrêter de picoler... Plaisanta Clint. Pietro héla Clint, il ne voulait pas approcher de la dame.

\- Vous... Vous avez deux âmes... Vous êtes jumeau. Lâcha t-elle en pointant Pietro du doigt. "Et vous... Vous êtes amoureux de lui..." Chuchota t-elle à Clint.

L'archer se leva brusquement et regarda la vieille femme, la bouche ouverte. Aucun son n'arrivait à sortir.

\- Fuyez... Ajouta t-elle.

Clint se dirigea aussitôt vers Pietro et lui prit la main avant d'aller payer et de fuir. Dans la voiture, les hommes étaient silencieux.

\- Elle a vu que j'avais une jumelle Clint. Lâcha. Pietro complètement terrorisé.

\- Calme-toi, ça va aller, elle est folle Pietro. Tenta t'il de le rassurer.

\- Elle t'a dit quoi?

\- Des choses... Bon... Qu'est ce que tu veux faire? Demanda Clint à Pietro.

Le jeune souffla fortement, il avait l'air si anxieux. "Du sport, j'ai besoin de courir."

\- D'accord... Rentrons alors.

Les hommes rentrèrent en silence. Pietro se changea et alla courir directement, Clint, lui se fit un café en repensant à ce que lui avait dit la bonne femme. Il se dit qu'un peu de sport ne lui ferait de mal non plus. Il grimpa à l'étage et fit de la musculation. Sur le banc, il repensa à tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle savait que Pietro avait une jumelle, qu'ils étaient sokoviens. Elle savait même qu'il ne s'appelait pas Aaron. Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait depuis un petit moment à l'égard de Pietro étaient-ils reelles? Était-il vraiment amoureux? Au fond de lui, Clint le savait, mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Durant cette mission, il avait appris à apprécier Pietro, et peut-être bien même qu'il l'aimait déjà un peu avant.

De son côté, Pietro pensait lui aussi à cette vieille femme. Il avait peur que dévoreur s'en prend à eux. Lui, pourrait l'esquiver grâce à son pouvoir. Mais Clint, que pouvait-il faire? Pas grand chose. Lorsqu'il revint, il prit directement une douche. Il passa juste une serviette autour de lui et alla voir Clint, qui était bien silencieux.

En entrant dans la pièce le jeune tomba sur un Clint, tout en sueur, les muscles en pleine action déplaçant de la fonte. Cet homme était non seulement beau à l'intérieur mais aussi à l'extérieur. Physiquement, il était parfait à son goût. Pietro détailla chaque parcelle de peau dévoilées, chaque muscles en action, puis il constata que Clint s'arrêta et lorsque que son regard remonta vers son visage, Il vu que celui ci le regardait aussi. Pietro se mordit la lèvre. Est ce que Clint regardait son buste ou rêvait-il?

Clint de son côté, sursauta lorsqu'il s'apperçut que le jeune l'avait pisté. "Euh..." Lâcha t'il en se relevant. "C'était bien ?" Bafouilla Clint face au corps de Pietro à moitié nu.

\- De? Beuga Pietro perturbé également par cet image.

\- Courir.

\- Oui. Dit seulement Pietro qui essayait de ne pas lâcher des yeux l'archer et ne pas se faire prendre une seconde fois.

Les hommes, pris tout les deux sur le fait, ne savaient plus où se mettre. "On mange quoi? Ce soir?" Bafouilla Clint.

\- Pizza? Proposa le jeune.

\- Bonne idée. Je vais sous la douche, appel la pizzeria. Lâcha aussitôt Clint qui couru sous la douche.

\- Ouais... Le jeune alla s'habiller tandis que Clint passa sous la douche

Dans le salon, face à leur pizza, les garçons ne parlèrent pas beaucoups, préférant penser tout deux à ce qu'ils ressentaient. Ils regarderent un film à la télé puis décidèrent d'aller dormir.

Dans le lit, les hommes étaient allongés sur le dos, les yeux ouvert. La vieille dame avait réussi à semer le trouble. "Clint ?"

\- Oui. Répondit l'archer dans lacher le plafond des yeux.

\- Ça me fait peur cet histoire. Avoua le jeune.

\- C'est bientôt fini, demain, on finalise les préparatifs, on fait la répète et samedi c'est le mariage.

\- Tu penses qu'il s'en prendra à nous? Demanda Pietro.

\- Je laisserais personne s'en prendre à nous Pietro. Murmura Clint.

\- Je sais mais... Bafouilla le sokovien.

\- T'inquiète pas. Chuchota Clint en attrappant la main de Pietro dans la sienne.

Dans un silence étouffant, les hommes entrelacerent leur doigts, tentant de trouver le sommeil.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Clint se réveilla sur le dos, ses doigts étaient encore enlacés à ceux du sokovien qui lui dormait sur le côté, sa main sur le ventre de Clint. Clint bascula son visage et regarda cet ange blond dormir. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux et ne pouvait plus nier. Oui, il est bel et bien en train de tomber amoureux de Pietro. Il détacha sa main et alla prendre une douche. En sortant, il réveilla tout de même le jeune, et alla préparer ensuite le petit déjeuner.

Après s'être douché également, Pietro rejoignit Clint dans la cuisine. Les hommes restèrent silencieux, ce matin, ils avaient une répétition et allaient découvrir la salle entièrement décorée ou presque.

Vers les coups de 10h, ils allèrent rejoindre Ethan au gîte. L'extérieur n'étaient pas encore décoré mais à l'intérieur, tout était au couleur choisie. Bleu, violet et blanc. Les tables étaient disposées, les chaises également Pietro chercha à tâtons la main de Clint, ému par la salle.

Ethan les acceuilli et leur informa comment allait se passer la cérémonie. Il leur montra les chaises pliantes dans une salle adjacente, qui seront disposées à l'extérieur après demain, pour la cérémonie et pour le vin d'honneur. Il leur montra aussi l'arche choisit pour la cérémonie du mariage. Il faisait beau aujourd'hui et la maîtresse de maison sortie quelque tables et chaises pour déjeuner au grand air. Ethan en profita pour leur montrer où seront disposés, l'Arche, l'orchestre, les chaises et les tables pour le vin d'honneur.

\- Bon, vous avez choisi un vieil ami de famille comme officiant. C'est lui qui ouvrira la cérémonie. Vous vous tiendrez de chaque côté des chaises. Vous à droite, Jeremy, vous à gauche, Aaron, vos témoins vous accompagnerons jusqu'à l'arche. Donc le préambule par l'officiant. L'entrée des mariés. Lâcha t'il tout d'abord. "Ensuite l'officiant commencera par vous présenter et présenter la cérémonie, puis il parlera un peu de vous, de votre histoire." Dit l'homme. Pietro avait toujours la main ancrée dans celle de Clint, qui ne voulait plus lâcher. Complètement terrorisé par cette cérémonie. "Il me semble que vos témoins ont préparé un discours." Ajouta Ethan, les hommes furent surpris, Ethan le remarqua "Oh vous ne le saviez pas, mince ça devait-être un secret..."

\- Ça restera entre nous. Lâcha Clint.

\- D'accord merci... Ensuite l'échange de vœux. L'échange des alliances et la sortie. Bon... On commence. Je vais faire l'officiant. Quand je vous fais signe, vous avancez. Vous à droite et vous à gauche. Hein... Réitéra Ethan.

Clint et Pietro regardèrent Ethan aller jusqu'à l'emplacement de l'arche, puis les hommes se séparèrent chacun de leur côtés.

\- Mesdames et messieurs veuillez éteindre vos téléphone. Nous sommes réunis ici pour célébrer le mariage de Aaron et Jérémy.

Après un geste de la main d'Ethan, Clint et Pietro avancèrent chacun de leur côtés, puis se placerent face à Ethan.

"Là, vous vous mettez chaque côtés de l'officiant. Je me présente blablabla. Je vais vous raconter l'histoire de Aaron et de Pietro... Donc petit discours du maître de cérémonie. J'appelle... Le témoin de Aaron. Et celui de Jérémy. Donc là, Les témoins font leur discours. Les discours de vos témoins clos, vous vous mettez face à face. Puis vous faites vos discours." Conclut Ethan .

\- Quel discours ? Dit Pietro les yeux grand ouvert.

\- Aaron.. tu sais... Marmonna Clint en lui faisant de gros yeux.

\- Vous n'avez pas de discours? Demanda Ethan.

\- Si si... Il est juste stressé. Le rassura Clint en massant l'épaule de Pietro.

\- D'accord... Vous vous tenez par les mains, puis on procéde à l'échange des alliances. Par cet anneau, bla bla bla.

\- Qui commence? Demanda Pietro terrorisé.

\- Qui commence quoi? Demanda Ethan.

\- Les alliances! Lâcha Pietro.

\- Je commencerais ne t'inquiète pas. Dit Clint souriant.

\- Bien, le maître de cérémonie officialisera votre union. Puis vous pourrez vous embrasser comme il se soit. Pas besoin de dessin là! Dit l'homme en riant.

\- Non... Dit seulement Pietro.

\- Généralement, les couples s'embrassent juste à l'instant... là, maintenant en fait.

Pietro rit nerveusement tandis que Clint glissa sa main sur la mâchoire de Pietro et lui donna un baiser dont le jeune s'en souviendrait bien longtemps. Celui-ci était mêlé de tendresse, de passion et exaltation. Clint rompit le baiser et dans les yeux de Pietro, on pouvait voir que ce baiser lui avait un tel effet. Clint sourit doucement puis Ethan coupa ce moment de flottement entre les deux hommes.

\- Vous voilà à présent mariés. Vous pouvez remonter l'assemblée. Et déclarer que la fête peut commencer. En général, au vin d'honneur on ne prévoit pas de discours car généralement les invités portent un toast d'eux même. Ensuite je vous guiderais pour les repas. Vous n'aurez plus à vous soucier de rien. Mon équipe et moi s'occupons de tous. Ça ira?"

\- Oui ... je crois... Lança Clint qui commençait à stresser lui aussi.

\- Je suis stressé... Déclara soudainement Pietro qui ne savait plus rien contrôler.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange. Chuchota Clint.

\- Bien, Bon! Que dites vous de manger ici au soleil. Je m'occupe du traiteur. Ah... J'avais oublié de vous préciser quelque chose. Je vous offre votre enterrement de vie de garçon. Qui commencera à 14h.

\- 14h? Dit Pietro.

\- Tout est déjà prévu. Vous ne vous occupez de rien. Le rassura Ethan qui commençait à connaître Pietro.

\- D'accord... Fit seulement Clint en souriant.

\- Jerem. Bafouilla Pietro.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Aaron . Tout se passera bien. Ajouta encore Ethan. "Allez vous ballader un peu, je vais tout préparer. Profitez de ce cadre idyllique."

Clint sourit et attrappa la main de Pietro et l'emmena plus loin.

"Je commence à stresser un max."

\- Et bien ça s'est pas vu. Plaisanta Clint.

\- Ah bon? Dit le jeune en regardant Clint fièrement.

\- C'était ironique Pietro. Se moquait Clint en riant.

\- Ah... Grimaça le jeune.

\- Tout va bien se passer, t'inquiète pas... Chuchota Clint en serrant la main de Pietro plus fort dans la sienne.

.

Prochain chapitre : L'enterrement de vie de garcon


	16. Enterrement de vie de garçon

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Le dévoreur d'âme sœur**

 **Chapitre 16**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **L'enterrement de vie de garçon.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Clint s'arrêta et s'assit dans l'herbe. Sa main toujours ancrée dans celle de Pietro,, le bras en lair. "Asssied-toi, Respire..."

Le jeune, lâcha la main de son aîné, puis s'assit silencieusement les jambes en tailleurs, les mains tenant ses pieds. "Détends-toi." Murmura Clint en s'allongeant sur ses coudes. "Hey..." Dit-il en se relevant, voyant que le sokovien angoissait encore. Le jeune le regarda, et on pouvait lire tout l'anxiété qu'il ressentait dans ses yeux. Clint caressa ses cheveux puis attira le crâne de Pietro contre son épaule. "Profitons un peu du calme, car je sens que ça ne sera pas de tout repos cet après midi."

\- C'est quoi cet histoire de ... Discours qu'on doit faire? Demanda soudainement Pietro.

\- C'est... C'est pas vraiment un discours... C'est nos vœux. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Nos voeux? Quel voeux? Lança le jeune.

\- Nos vœux de mariage gamin, on va se marier! Enfin Aaron et Jeremy. Recopie un poème ou un truc dans le genre. Lui conseilla Clint.

\- C'est ce que tu vas faire?

\- J'en sais rien... Je verrais ca demain,...

\- Va falloir que je réfléchisse à ça. Lâcha Pietro en fronçant les yeux, réfléchissant déjà à ce qu'il allait faire.

\- En attendant pense à rien... Repose-toi... Lâcha Clint en sallongeant à nouveau, tout en emmenant les jeune contre contre lui.

Les hommes restèrent allongé dans l'herbe. Clint sur le dos. Pietro sur le côté, le visage, sur l'épaule de l'archer. Tout deux fermerent les yeux et respiraient à nouveau.

\- Désolé de casser ce silence mais le repas est servi. Les hommes sursautèrent puis suivirent Ethan. Côte à côte, les garçons déjeunèrent avec Ethan Foley. Ils ne parlèrent que du mariage et règlaient les derniers préparatifs. Pietro lui, pensait déjà à ses vœux.

Il était bien 13h00, lorsqu'ils finirent de manger, les garçons allèrent directement chez eux se changer, Ethan les attendit dans le salon, il s'occupait de tout. En haut Pietro angoissait. Il portait un pantalon noir, et une chemise blanche. Clint quant à lui était habillé tout de noir. Pantalon classique noir, chemise noir, cravate noir. Pietro se sentit en décalage avec Clint mais celui le rassura. Il était jeune et lui un peu moins jeune.

Les garçons descendirent rejoindre Ethan puis l'homme les emmenèrent dans un complexe "bien-être."

\- On va avoir un massage? S'exclama Pietro souriant.

\- Et pas que. Ajouta Ethan.

\- T'es déjà en train de baver, toi. Se moquait Clint.

\- T'en as plus besoin que moi, vieillard. Lança Pietro pour se défendre.

\- Sale gosse. Répondit Clint en riant.

\- Aller, entrez. Je vais vous laisser entre les mains d'une déesse. Déclara Ethan.

Les hommes entrèrent, une femme les invita. "Bonjour et bienvenu chez Sahi darí."

\- Bonjour c'est une formule couple. Lui dit Ethan. "Au nom de Foley."

La dame sourit comprenant que Clint et Pietro étaient le couple.

\- Oh... Bien... Elle leur donna à tout les deux, une grande serviette et un peignoir puis les emmena dans les vestiaires. Chacun dans un vestiaire, les hommes se déshabillerent puis attendirent la dame. "T'es mignon avec ton petit peignoir blanc." Lança Pietro.

\- T'as décidé de m'embêter toi aujourd'hui.

\- C'était un compliment ! Lâcha Pietro en roulant des yeux.

\- Mouais... La femme les emmena vers un jacuzzi. La salle était chauffée, les lumières tamisées, du champagne était placé dans un sceau, ça sentait l'encens à plein nez.

\- C'est une formule d'une heure. Lorsque une douce musique retentira c'est que vous pourrez commencer à sortir doucement. Je viendrais ensuite pour chercher pour la suite. Vous avez le champagne offert. Profitez bien de ce moment. Lança le femme.

\- Merci.

La femme sortie et les garçons se regardèrent. Clint se mordit la lèvre. Ils étaient nus dessous. "Retourne-toi." Lâcha Pietro qui réglait le problème.

Clint se retourna pour que Pietro enlève son peignoir puis entre dans le jacuzzi. Le jeune ferma les yeux ensuite invitant son collègue à faire de même.

Les hommes étaient face l'un à l'autre et se prélasserent tranquillement, puis au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Clint entendit que Pietro attrappa la bouteille de champagne. "Elle est là, autant en profiter."

\- T'as raison. Donne, je vais l'ouvrir, prend les verres. Dit Clint.

Pietro attrappa les verres et les tendit à Clint qui les servit. "Bon." Lâcha Clint en redéposant la bouteille dans le seau. "À nous alors."

\- Ouais à notre mariage. Pouffa Pietro.

Les hommes trinquèrent puis burent plus de la moitié du verre avant de se prélasser à nouveau.

Les hommes étaient tellement bien qu'ils commençaient tout deux à somnoler doucement, puis la musique rententit. "Vas-y, je ferme les yeux. Annonça Pietro. Clint sorti de l'eau et enfila le peignoir, puis il se retourna pour que Pietro fasse de même.

En attendant la dame, ils finirent tranquillement leur coupe de champagne. La jeune demoiselle vint les chercher quelques temps après et les emmena au sauna.

\- Comment ça s'est passé?

\- Bien. Lâcha Clint.

\- C'est relaxant... Ajouta Pietro.

\- Oui, très. Confirma Clint.

\- Bon, c'est un sauna privatif, il n'y a que vous. Vous allez entrer dans un sas, où vous pourrez enlever vos peignoir puis le sauna sera juste en face.

Les hommes la remercierent, puis entrèrent dans le sas. Une seconde fois, ils se regardèrent les yeux ronds. Clint, le moins pudique des deux, ouvrit son peignoir et passa sa serviette autour de ses hanche avant d'enlever complètement son peignoir. "Je t'attend la bas." Glissa t'il ensuite avant d'entrer dans le sauna. Pietro fit ensuite de même et rejoignit Clint. Côte à côte, les hommes profitèrent du silence de la chaleur et de l'humidité.

Puis une seconde fois, la musique rententit. Les hommes pouvaient sortir du sas et enfiler leur peignoir à nouveau. La femme les emmena ensuite vers un autre vestiaire et leur donna une seconde serviette qu'ils passèrent autour de leur taille puis ils rejoignirent les tables de massage. Deux dames les inviterent à entrer et à s'allonger sur la table, ce qu'ils firent aussitôt.

Les femmes commencèrent par un massage douceur, puis allèrent plus en profondeur. Les hommes profitèrent du massage. Au bout de 30 minutes de massage en profondeur, elles leur firent un massage douceur puis finirent par leur faire un masque beauté. Pietro eut même le choix de se faire tailler la barbe. Clint répondit à sa place, il le préférait avec une barbe bien taillée et non dépourvu de barbe.

Les hommes tout à fait reposés et détendus, allèrent s'habiller doucement. Il était presque 17h lorsqu'ils sortirent du spa.

Ethan les attendait et les emmenèrent vers un salon de thé pour prendre des forces. Un plateau pour deux contenant un chocolat chaud, un café, et une ribambelle de gâteau leur fut servit, Pietro était aux anges.

Après s'être régalé, Ethan les emmena vers un lac où une gondole arriva et emmenèrent les deux hommes.

\- Je viendrais vous chercher tout à l'heure, bonne ballade messieurs. Déclara Ethan . Les hommes grimperent dans la gondole. Le gondolier leur dit d'aller s'asseoir à l'arrière où deux long sièges les attendaient. Les hommes s'installèrent à demi allongés. Clint passa son bras autour des épaules de Pietro. Celui-ci sourit puis ils se laissèrent emporter.

\- Ca fait un peu kitsch non? Lança Pietro.

\- C'est clair... Dit tout bonnement Clint, puis avoua. "C'est reposant quand même."

\- C'est vrai... Tout compte fait la mission n'est pas si mal. Chuchota Pietro.

\- C'est l'une des meilleurs que j'ai vécu jusqu'à présent. Déclara Clint. Pietro sourit puis regarda Clint.

\- C'est ma première mission.

\- Je sais. Je suis heureux de l'avoir partagée avec toi. Murmura Clint.

\- Ça va me faire drôle...

\- On a encore deux jours... Profitons s'en. Dit Clint en serrant Pietro dans ses bras. Les hommes se laissèrent emporter par l'eau. À demi comateux. L'un contre l'autre pendant plus d'une heure.

\- Tu crois ça dure combien de temps? Demanda Pietro réveillant le plus vieux de son demi-sommeil.

\- T'en as déjà marre?

\- Non... Je demandais juste c'est tout. Lâcha Pietro en haussant les épaules.

\- Ça m'étonne que tu restes en place. Déclara Clint.

\- Je suis pas une pile non plus. Se défendit Pietro, mais Clint ne fut pas d'accord avec lui.

\- Oh que si... Lâcha t'il en riant.

Pietro rit également. "Peut-être bien, mais j'essaye de me soigner."

\- T'as beaucoups pris sur toi durant cette mission. T'as réussi à te contrôler... Et à être patient aussi. Déclara Clint.

\- Ça n'aurait pas fonctionné sans toi. Dit seulement Pietro avant dajouter. "Tu m'appaises."

Clint sourit doucement puis déposa un baiser sur le nez du jeune. Celui-ci sourit aussitôt, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Clint caressa doucement la joue du jeune.

\- Je suis vraiment heureux d'être sur cette mission, ça m'a permis de te découvrir. Tu caches bien ton jeu. Ajouta Clint.

\- Cacher mon jeu? Dit Pietro en levant un sourcil.

\- T'es si calme parfois... J'aurai jamais pensé que tu pouvais être aussi calme.

\- Je suis content que tu sois là. J'aurais pas pu avoir meilleur futur époux que toi. C'est vrai. Tu es parfait... Entre la cuisine, le ménage et toutes tes petites intentions... T'es un homme parfait Clint. Déclara le jeune.

Clint fut touché par les mots du jeune et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Pietro. Le jeune se demanda ce que representait ce baiser. Ethan n'était pas là. Pourquoi Clint l'embrassait ? Il aurait voulu lui poser la question mais Clint le sortit de ses songes. "On va bientôt arriver." Dit-il en voyant d'autre gondoles.

Le gondolier commença à accoster l'embarcation, puis les aida à descendre. Un homme les acceuilli. "Bonsoir et bienvenu à la gondole. Votre wedding planner vous a réservé un dîner romantique. Et nous sommes très heureux il ait choisi notre restaurant. J'espère que vous en garderez un bon souvenir. Veuillez me suivre messieurs."

.

Prochain chapitre : Laissons les gondoles à Venise.


	17. Laissons les gondoles à Venise

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Le dévoreur d'âme sœur**

 **Chapitre 17**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Laissons les gondoles à Venise.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

En rentrant, les garçons s'apperçurent de La beauté du lieu. On s'était cru en Italie. Ils furent installés à une table ronde. Une nappe à carreau. De la vaisselle en porcelaine. Une chandelle. Tout était parfait. Le serveur prit aussitôt la commande. Les garçons prirent un Martini blanc. "Bon, ben, santé." Lâcha Clint.

\- À nous. Lança Pietro.

Les hommes trinquèrent puis dégustèrent leur verre. Pietro posa une question à Clint qui lui trottait dans la tête.

\- T'avais écris quoi pour ?

\- Comment ça, j'avais écris quoi? Demanda Clint qui ne comprenait pas un traître de ses mots.

\- Tes voeux.

\- Ah... J'avais écris un poème. Enfin j'avais recopié un poème. Les voeux, c'est juste dire que tu d'accord... En gros...

\- C'est qui ton ami d'enfance? Qui fera l'officiant. Attend... C'est quoi un officiant? Lâcha Pietro en grimaçant.

Clint rit. "Un officiant c'est celui qui nous unis. Qui nous marira. Je sais pas qui s'est désigné pour être un vieil ami. On verra bien. Nath m'a envoyé un message direct le premier jour en me disant qu'elle sera mon témoin. Il fallait qu'elle voit çà. Lâcha Clint en roulant des yeux. "Je suppose que Wanda fera partie des tiens."

\- Ma soeur! S'exclama le jeune.

\- Oui... Elle te manque?

\- Un peu. Avoua Pietro.

\- Un peu, seulement j'aurais cru beaucoup moi.

\- J'aurais cru aussi, mais ça va, je tiens le coup. Ajouta Pietro.

\- Tant mieux alors. Dit Clint en voyant le serveur venir vers eux.

\- Bonsoir, allez-vous prendre une entrée ? Demanda t'il.

\- Oui. Lâcha Clint en ouvrant la carte.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Euh... Pietro ouvrit le menu. "Je vais prendre une assiette italienne."

\- Un carpaccio de bœuf pour moi. Conclut Clint. Le serveur attrappa les cartes et s'en alla.

\- Faudra pas oublier de rembarquer ta console. Lança Clint.

\- Ah oui... Je suis trop content. Merci encore Clint, sérieux. Je vais pouvoir squatter ma chambre. Lança le sokovien en souriant comme un gosse.

\- T'es assez solitaire comme mec. Déclara Clint.

\- Tu trouves?

\- Au QG, on te voit pas beaucoups. Affirma l'archer.

\- J'ai un peu de mal à m'intégrer aux autres. Enfin... Je suis une pièce rapportée et vous êtes tous vieux. Déclara Pietro.

Clint grimaça puis rit. "C'est Sam qui sera content d'apprendre ça."

\- Ouais ben, à part Sam, et entre nous c'est pas celui avec qui j'ai le plus d'affinité. Déclara Pietro.

\- Non.. c'est moi. Lâcha Clint en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- Toi c'est différent. Chuchota le jeune en baissant les yeux.

\- Et pourquoi ça? Titilla Clint.

\- Cherche pas, c'est différent. Abrégea Pietro.

Clint sourit puis le serveur apporta les plats. Les hommes se turent, puis Pietro reprit quand le serveur reparti. "Wanda a eut moins de mal que moi, pourtant il y a que Nath comme fille. Mais elle a toujours sut s'intégrer facilement."

\- Nath l'aime beaucoup.

\- J'avais remarqué.

\- Tu m'inviteras quelques fois dans ta chambre... Pour jouer. Ajouta Clint.

\- Pas de souci. Et tu nous feras un cocktail et un gâteau. Décida le jeune.

\- Un gâteau? Gourmand... Lâcha Clint en riant.

\- Maintenant que je sais que tu fais de bons gâteaux.

\- N'abuse pas des bonnes choses non plus. Lâcha Clint en riant.

\- On invitera madame Kitty. Lâcha Pietro en riant. Clint le joignit dans son rire puis les hommes se calmèrent.

\- Elle super gentille, je suis presque déçu pour elle. On l'a mène en bateau. Lâcha Clint en grimaçant.

\- Elle va se demander ce qui nous ait arrivé. Dit le jeune.

\- Je demanderais au Shield de trouver quelques chose à lui dire, pour ne pas qu'elle s'en fasse. Genre, tu es admis dans une équipe de gym de haut niveau. Et je t'ai suivi ... par amour. Ajouta Clint en roulant des yeux.

\- On va faire ça. Tu penses qu'on pourrait l'appeler de temps en temps pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Demanda le jeune.

\- Oui... Je vais voir ça.

\- Cool.

Les hommes finirent leur entrée puis le serveur les debarrassa en prenant la commande du plat.

\- T'as eu des nouvelles de tes enfants?

\- Oui, j'en ai régulièrement. Laura m'envoie des SMS de temps en temps.

\- Ils te manquent ? Demanda Pietro.

\- Un peu, oui. Avoua le père.

\- Ça doit être dur, de ne pas voir tes gosses.

\- Le plus dur c'est quand je suis au Shield. En mission, j'ai pas le temps d'y penser. J'essaye de les voir quand je peux mais Laura n'est pas toujours dispo non plus. Lâcha Clint en haussant les épaules

\- Et voilà. Rigatonis des soupirs. Et tagliatelles du chef. Bon appétit messieurs. Lança le serveur en leur apportant leur plat.

\- Merci. Firent les hommes à l'unisson.

Les hommes commencèrent leur plat puis Pietro continua de parler des enfants Barton et de Laura. "Elle pourrait essayer de se démerder un peu pour que tu les vois, c'est tes gosses quand même."

\- Je vais pas lui reprocher de ne pas être là quand je le souhaite. Je passe la moitié de mon temps en mission. Lâcha Clint en grimaçant.

\- Ouais mais elle le savait quand elle t'a épousé. Lâcha Pietro en pointant sa fourchette vers lui.

\- Euh... Non... Je suis entré au Shield, Cooper devait avoir 3, 4 ans, on était déjà marié.

\- Ben, justement, elle devrait être fiers. Tu es un Avengers. Murmura Pietro des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Toi aussi tu l'es, je te signale. Rétorqua Clint.

\- Moi c'est un concours de circonstance. Toi tu as été choisi parce que t'es le meilleur. Ajouta le gamin en souriant.

Clint rit. "J'ai pas été choisi non plus. Moi aussi, c'est un concours de circonstance. Un espèce de demi-dieu m'a manipulé..." Lâcha Clint en grimaçant.

\- Ouais et ben je serais tout de même fiers à sa place. Et puis si vous avez eut d'autre enfants c'est qu'elle était d'accord. Ajouta le jeune, defendant Clint coûte que coûte.

\- C'est vrai... J'aurais dû te prendre comme avocat ! Déclara Clint. Les hommes rirent, puis se calmèrent et continuèrent de manger calmement.

Le serveur arriva lorsque les garçons eurent fini, il prit leur commandes puis reparti vers les cuisines.

\- Tu vas prendre quelques jours après la mission... Avec tes enfants? Demanda Pietro.

\- Je sais pas, tout dépendra de Laura.

\- Si elle peut pas, tu iras en mission... Supposa Pietro.

\- Sûrement. Et toi? T'es prêt pour une autre mission?

\- Je sais pas... Celle là était particulière. Avoua Pietro en grimaçant.

\- Elle est pas finie.

\- Oui. Confirma le jeune.

\- Je prendrais peut-être des vacances... Lança Clint. Le jeune grimaça et baissa les yeux. "J'irais bien au Japon." Lança t'il ensuite.

\- T'es sérieux?

\- Hum, hum. Tu m'as donné envie d'y aller. Faudrait que je trouve quelqu'un avec qui partir. Lâcha Clint avant que le serveur leur apporte leur dessert. Clint remarqua la tête triste de Pietro, il attendit que le serveur parte pour reprendre. "Je plaisante Pietro."

\- Le Japon c'est notre pays à Wanda et à moi. Murmura le sokovien.

\- Je peux pas aller au Japon sans toi. Déclara Clint. Le jeune ouvrit les yeux en grand.

\- Quoi? Tu y vas vraiment ? Demanda t'il.

\- Beh oui... Attend c'est notre voyage de noce! Je pense qu'on a assez trimé, le Shield peut bien nous offrir ça! Lâcha Clint a moitié hilare.

Pietro rit. "Tu penses vraiment que Fury sera d'accord." Lâcha le jeune.

\- Tout est négociable avec Fury. Lança Clint. "Alors cette mousse au chocolat?"

\- Tu sais à quel point j'adore le chocolat.

\- Oh que oui. Lâcha Clint en souriant.

\- Tu sais en faire? Je suis sûre que tu sais en faire. Dit le jeune en pointant sa cuillère vers Clint.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il te fait dire ça?

\- Un pressentiment. Et puis... Tu es parfait et tout le monde sait que parfait rime chocolat. Lâcha Pietro.

Clint éclata de rire. "Je suis loin d'être parfait mais j'avoue savoir faire une mousse au chocolat."

\- Hann... gloussa Pietro.

\- Je t'en ferais.

\- Hannnnn... gémit encore le jeune.

\- Arrête de t'extasier sur le chocolat ça me perturbe. Lcha Clint en riant.

\- Le chocolat te perturbe. Lança Pietro.

\- Tu veux finir ma crème brulée? Demanda Clint qui n'attendit pas une réponse pour lui filer le reste de son dessert. Clint regardait le jeune savourer ses desserts. Il aimait cuisiner et s'était fait plaisir durant cette mission. Et puis c'était toujours appréciable de cuisiner pour quelqu'un qui se regalait.

Les désserts finis, le serveur leur servit un italian coffee. Les hommes burent leur boissons chaudes en se souriant comme des gosses, puis l'homme revint et les prévint qu'une limousine les attendait. Les hommes se regardèrent surpris.

Clint laissa tout de même un pourboire au serveur même si tout était déjà payé par Foley puis ils se dirigèrent vers la limousine.

Foley était leur chauffeur, il les invita à entrer dans l'habitacle. À l'intérieur, il y avait une bouteille de champagne, tout juste ouverte, Ethan les invita à se servir. Les hommes se servir, puis trinquèrent les yeux dans les yeux. "Tu penses que c'est une vitre sans teint?" Demanda le jeune.

\- Sûrement.

\- Il nous voit? Demanda à nouveau Pietro.

\- Peut-être. Lâcha Clint. Pietro se mordit la lèvre, l'air pensif. "Quoi?"

\- C'est juste que je me disais qu'il faudrait qu'on redevienne Aaron et Jeremy. Lança le jeune en grimaçant. "S'il nous voit, tu vois quoi?"

Clint rit doucement et attrappa la mâchoire de Pietro pour exécuter ce que Pietro demandait sans vraiment le dire.

Au bout de deux coupes à champagne et quelques baisers, la voiture s'arrêta. Ils furent étonnés de ne pas être chez eux, enfin à la maison qu'avait acheté le Shield.

\- Où sommes nous?

\- Vous pensiez avoir fini? Bienvenu à l'Essex gentlemen's club! Les hommes se regardèrent la bouche ouverte. Ethan les emmena aussitôt à l'intérieur. Pietro attrappa aussitôt la main de Clint dans la sienne. Clint capta son regard mêlé entre anxiété, angoisse et excitation à la fois.

Les hommes entrèrent et furent inviter à s'asseoir a une table. Ethan leur apporta aussitôt une bouteille de champagne. Pietro était collé à Clint, il stressait un max, Clint tentait de faire bonne figurine mais n'était pas aussi détendu qu'il le faisait croire. Ethan les avait servit et avait pris la fuite au bar, laissant les hommes seuls. "C'est un club de strip tease Clint!"

\- Jeremy et oui, j'avais remarqué. Tu stress? Demanda Clint.

\- Ben un peu, pas toi? Tu penses qu'Ethan nous a prévu un truc? Demanda Pietro.

\- Oh sûrement. Lâcha Clint en roulant des yeux.

\- Putain... Regarde, comment il le chauffe. Putain... Lâcha le jeune en posant ses mains sur son visage.

\- T'inquiète pas... Murmura Clint.

\- Ben tiens c'est facile pour toi! S'emporta Pietro.

\- Quoi c'est facile pour moi? Se braqua Clint.

\- Ah, arrête Clint, t'as très bien compris que j'étais gay! S'emporta encore Pietro en s'écroulant sur la table.

\- Hey... Calme-toi... Regarde-moi. Lâcha Clint en remontant la tête vers lui. "Déjà.. prend un peu consistance. Ethan nous regarde et tout va bien se passer... Pense ... Pense à une mémé." Lança Clint en souriant.

\- J'ai peur de pas pouvoir.

\- C'est pas trop grave, enfin je veux dire, tu es sensé être gay de toute façon, si tu... Enfin c'est pas grave quoi! T'inquiète pas... Bois un coup. Allez trinquons.

Clint attrappa la coupe de Pietro et la fourra entre ses mains. "Santé mon ange."

\- Santé. Lâcha Pietro toujours pétrifié qui but sa coupe entièrement.

Clint suivit le jeune et les reservit aussitôt. "Moi aussi j'ai besoin de boire." Les hommes trinquèrent et burent la moitié de leur verre. Clint passa son bras autour des épaules du plus jeune et le serra contre lui. "T'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer, je suis là." Pietro leva les yeux vers Clint, ce fut à ce moment que l'archer lui déposa un simple baiser sur les lèvres.

.

Prochain chapitre : l'Essex gentlemen's club.


	18. l'Essex gentleman's club

Un nouveau chapitre! Je suis pas sûre de pouvoir en publier un autre vendredi mais je vous en libre un tout de même aujourd'hui...

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Le dévoreur d'âme sœur**

 **Chapitre 18**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **L'Essex gentlemen's club**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Les hommes restèrent ainsi en buvant leur coupe de champagne. Puis le jeune se reservit, Clint versa le reste de la bouteille.

\- Bonsoir messieurs, désirez-vous autre chose? Demanda un serveur.

\- Euh... Bafouilla Pietro.

\- La même chose. Annonça Clint. Le serveur sourit et reparti en emportant le seau à champagne.

\- Je commence à être stone moi. Lâcha Pietro.

\- Pareil... Mais on en a besoin, je crois. Murmura Clint en buvant son verre. Pietro fit de même puis un second serveur arriva. "Messieurs, nous vous informons que votre bouteille à bien été commandé, cependant elle vous sera amené après la surprise."

\- Quelle surprise ? Demanda Pietro les yeux lui sortant de la tête.

\- Vous êtes bien Aaron et Jeremy? Demanda l'homme.

\- Oui. Répondit seulement Clint.

\- Dave s'occupera de vous. Lui affirma l'homme.

\- Dave? Demanda Pietro.

\- Bonsoir messieurs, c'est moi qui m'occuperais de vous. Dit aussitôt un homme sortant de nulle-part.

\- Occuperait? Lâcha Pietro en bafouillant.

\- Je suis à vous dans dans 10 minutes messieurs. Dit l'homme en partant.

Clint et Pietro se regardèrent. Pietro avala le reste de son verre illico. Clint pouffa de rire face à la tête déconfite de Pietro et nerveusement également.

Les hommes se serrent l'un contre l'autre, en tentant de faire bonne figure puis virent le fameux Dave venir vers eux. L'homme souriant se posta devant eux et les observa une seconde avant de choisir Pietro pour première victime. Il le prit par la main et le traina derrière lui jusqu'à la chaise qui se trouvait au beau milieu du podium. Le coureur se retourna vers Clint et on voyait toute la détresse se lire sur son visage alors qu'une musique bien rythmée retentissait déjà dans les hauts parleur.

Le streapteaser installa le jeune sur la chaise face à Clint sans vraiment lui laisser le choix et commença à tourner autour de lui tout en laissant glisser ses mains sur ses épaules. Pietro, ébloui par les projecteurs braqués sur lui ne voyait pas que Clint se moquait gentiment de sa situation tout en ne manquant pas une seule seconde du spectacle.

L'homme s'était arrêté dans le dos de Pietro et entreprit de longues carresses sur son buste partant de ses pectoraux jusqu'à ses abdominaux et remontait tout aussi lentement.

Les traits du coureur étaient mêlés entre angoisses et excitation. Le danseur était plutôt pas mal, brun, les cheveux mi court, les yeux noisettes et un corps de rêve dissimulé dans un smoking très classe. Clint sourit en se disant que Pietro n'était pas trop mal non plus. Même carrure, seul la couleur hâlé luisante les différenciait. S'étant servi une coupe, il prenait plaisir à regarder ce spectacle. Était-ce de voir Pietro déstabilisé par cet inconnu ou était-il aguiché par ces gestes sensuels ? Il ne savait pas dire mais il aimait ce qu'il voyait.

Dave fit face à Pietro puis glissa ses mains le long de son torse et enleva sa veste au rythme de la musique. Il se positionna à califourchon sur ses genoux, prit ses mains et l'invita à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Au début, le jeune était un peu rétissant mais l'alcool aidant, il fut vite prit au jeu et glissa même le vêtement maintenant degraffé sur les épaules du danseur qui se releva pour continuer son show.

Il se dirigea vers Clint tout en finissant d'oter sa chemise et s'en servit pour entourer l'archer et l' attirer vers lui. L'homme resta debout devant lui et d'un signe de tête, lui indiqua la suite des opérations.

Devant Pietro qui n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il voyait, Clint posa sa coupe et se laissa entraîner dans le jeu du danseur. Il jeta un oeil complice, limite provocateur au jeune pétrifié et retira la boucle de la ceinture du streapteaser qui laissa tomber son pantalon sur ses chevilles.

D'un mouvement habile, ce dernier vêtement ne fut qu'un souvenir très rapidement et le danseur passa derrière Clint. Il entoura son cou toujours couvert par la chemise de ses bras et regarda la réaction de Pietro. Il était évident que cette mise en scène ne laissait personne indifférent alors qu'il posait ses mains sur le buste de Clint.

Le champagne avait également fait son effet chez l'archer et le regard indécent de Pietro sur lui le poussa à lui donner encore plus d'émotion. Il le fixa droit dans les yeux et sans le lâcher une seconde, il attrapa une des mains du danseur pour la faire glisser doucement jusqu'à son ventre alors que de son autre bras en arrière il lui agrippait la nuque pour le coller contre son dos.

Le streapteaser, habitué à ce genre de petit jeu, comprit la manœuvre et bascula devant Clint, cachant volontairement la scène à Pietro puis dirigea les mains de l'archer sur chacune de ses fesses. Clint, moins à l'aise, les fit descendre le long des cuisses puis les retira pour récupérer sa coupe de champagne et la terminer d'une traite.

A ce moment, Dave comprit qu'il était temps de retourner s'occuper du plus jeune, encore choqué et émoustillé de l'attitude de Clint. Il remonta sur le podium et entreprit une danse des plus sexy autour de Pietro, alternant positions suggestives et carresses.

Le jeune fini par se cacher le visage derrière ses mains, ne sachant plus trop les poser.

Le danseur, ayant facilement jugé Pietro bien plus timide que Clint face à ce petit jeu de séduction, décida d'inviter l'archer à les rejoindre sur scène. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de couple où l'un était plus réservé que l'autre et se faisait souvent le complice du plus téméraire pour mettre un peu de piment dans son numéro.

Clint ne se laissa pas impressionner. Ayant prit le soin de servir un nouvelle coupe de champagne, il se leva et d'un pas lent il se dirigea vers la chaise, se mordant la lèvre qui dessinait déjà un sourire prédateur. L'alcool lui ayant supprimé toute retenue, son unique objectif à présent était de faire passer un bon moment à Pietro, même si il devait revêtir le costume de strip-teaseur gay le temps d'une danse. Il estimait que le gamin le méritait, connaissant (ou se doutant fortement) les sentiments qu'il lui portait même si au fond de lui il ne voulait pas admettre que cela lui plaisait tout autant de jouer cette petite comédie.

Il marquait chaque pas qui le séparait de Pietro alors que celui-ci, la bouche ouverte, n'en revenait toujours pas. Il donna sa coupe à Pietro qui la porta machinalement à ses lèvres ne quittant pas du regard l'archer qui passait derrière lui, dirigé par le danseur.

Dave attrapa les mains de Clint et les fit virevolter sur le torse de Pietro. Ne se doutant pas d'avoir à faire à un couple factice, il entraîna l'archer à être bien plus entreprenant. Prétextant ne pas devoir griller leur couverture, le couple se plia aux extravagances de l'homme.

Clint fut positionné face à Pietro, enjambant ses cuisses. Il surplombait du regard le jeune et leur petit jeu qu'ils avaient instauré depuis le début de la mission qui faisait de Clint le plus efféminé des deux n'avait plus lieu. Clint dominait la situation et Pietro était totalement soumis à son charme.

L'archer souleva un peu plus le menton de Pietro d'un doigt et s'approcha de ses lèvres jusqu'à les effleurer puis se recula. Il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer quand il commença à glisser ses mains sur lui mais ce n'était là que le début de cette douce torture.

Dave, toujours dans le dos de Pietro, trouvait celui-ci trop immobile à son goût et le guida pour de sensuelles caresses sur Clint. C'était la première fois que ses mains parcouraient de cette façon ce corps dont il avait terriblement envie à ce moment présent et il en fut gêné. Il eut même un mouvement de recul quand les mains du danseur qui recouvraient les siennes s'engagerent vers les fesses de Clint. Non il n'avait pas le droit et encore moins cet inconnu.

Clint ressenti cette réticence et prit la place des mains du streapteaser. C'était lui maintenant qui guidait Pietro. Il débuta sur ses pectoraux, descendit sur son ventre, bifurqua sur ses hanches puis ses cuisses pour refaire le même parcours en sens inverse. Le plus lentement possible, il laissait à Pietro le temps d'en profiter pleinement. Il savourait également ce regard posé sur lui avec tellement de convoitise, de désir. Il se surprit même à éprouver une certaine satisfaction chaque fois qu'il sentait les doigts de Pietro se crisper dans sa chair. Pietro le voulait et cela lui plaisait.

Les mains se melangeaient jusqu'à arriver sur la nuque de Clint. Le jeune ne pouvant pas en supporter plus, l'amena vers lui dans l'intention de l'embrasser puis se stoppa juste avant.

Sa respiration était saccadée, il ne savait plus si il devait l'attirer plus ou le repousser. Sa raison l'avait abandonné, noyée dans trop de champagne. C'est à ce moment que Clint décida pour lui. Il se pencha un peu plus et lui donna le plus sensuel des baisers. Leurs lèvres glissaient l'une contre l'autre, leurs langues dansaient langoureusement, la passion était au rendez-vous.

L'archer se surprit à même ressentir de l'exitation pour ce jeune et avant d'être prit à son propre jeu de séduction, rompit le baiser, sourire aux lèvres.

Pietro ne pu articuler qu'un simple "waouh" qui s'estompa dans un soupir. Il le regarda bêtement alors qu'il retournait s'asseoir. Clint laissa le danseur finir son show pendant qu'il essayait de reprendre de la contenance. Au départ il avait juste prévu de taquiner un peu Pietro et le voilà qu'il se retrouvait également émoustillé par les événements.

Pietro ne le quittait pas du regard alors que le strip teaser lui tournait autour quasi dévêtu jusqu'à ce que la musique s'arrête enfin.

Les deux applaudirent machinalement et Pietro se leva d'un bon pour se diriger à toute vitesse vers un des petits salons privatifs emmenant Clint au passage. Ethan les regarda presque s'envoler et sourit. Il était satisfait de voir que ses petites surprises d'enterrement de vie de garçons avaient porté ses fruits.

Arrivés dans la pièce, Pietro claqua la porte derrière lui et poussa Clint contre le mur. Il gardait les mains sur son torse et le regardait d'un air effaré. L'archer s'inquièta.

\- Pietro est-ce-que ca va ?

Le jeune posa simplement son visage dans le cou de Clint, n'osant pas le regarder en face pour lui avouer ce qu'il lui arrivait.

\- Clint...

\- Mais quoi ? Parle moi ! Tu as trop bu ? Tu vas être malade ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Non... C'est que... Tu vas te moquer de moi... Comme d'habitude...

Clint le prit par les épaules et le repoussa afin de voir ses yeux.

\- Je te promets que je ne dirais rien.

Pietro baissa la tête.

\- Euh.. Comment dire.. J'aurais pas tenu une minute de plus.. Arrête de.. Enfin tu vois..

Clint eut un sourire en coin, amusé par les aveux. Pietro s'offusqua.

\- Tu vois que tu te moque !

Clint glissa ses doigts de la tempe à la mâchoire du jeune.

\- Est-ce que ça t'as plu ?

Pietro le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds.

\- Dis moi est-ce que ça t'as plu.

Un peu gêné, il répondit.

\- Bien sur que oui. Mais...

\- Considère que c'est mon cadeau de mariage.

Pietro était perplexe face à cette réponse. Est-ce que Clint avait également trop bu ?

\- Mais on ne se marie pas..

Clint s'approcha de lui un peu plus, pour n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage.

\- Aaron, mon ange, on se marie demain..

Puis il posa ses lèvres délicatement sur celles de Pietro qui comprit alors. C'était son cadeau, sa journée et Clint qui savait à quel point il aurait voulu vivre ce moment pour de vrai lui offrait un souvenir qu'il ne serait pas prêt d'oublier.

Pietro serra aussitôt Clint dans ses bras et au bout de quelques secondes l'archer le senti tressaillir contre lui. Il se sentait déjà désolé si il l'avait fait pleurer.

\- Pietro ? Ca va ?

Le jeune se recula et contrairement à ce que pensait Clint, il était hilare.

\- Sérieusement, arrête.. Tu vas finir par me tuer.. Viens on sort de là, ils vont se poser des questions à côté.

Les deux sortirent du salons privé s'agrippant l'un à l'autre, titubant légèrement, riant encore ouvertement devant le comique de la situation. Ethan alla à leur rencontre.

\- La soirée se passe t'elle bien ?

Clint passa son bras autour du cou de Pietro et répondit joyeusement.

\- On ne peux mieux ! C'est parfait !

L'homme interrogea du regard le plus jeune qui préféra s'adresser à l'archer.

\- J'en peux plus moi.. Je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu..

Clint reprit aussitôt son sérieux devant l'air désespéré qu'avait utilisé Pietro pour se plaindre et posa sa main sur sa joue.

\- Tu veux rentrer mon ange ?

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Pas le moins du monde. Peu importe où je suis, tout me va du moment que je suis avec toi.

Pietro retenait difficilement un fou rire devant cette déclaration niaise à l'eau de rose.

\- Toi aussi tu as trop bu.. Tu raconte n'importe quoi C...

L'archer l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Cette fois l'ambiance était loin d'être romantique mais il était nécessaire de le faire taire et rapidement. Pietro avait bien failli l'appeler par son vrai prénom et faire échouer la mission si prés du but. Il nota dans un coin de sa tête que dès qu'ils seraient rentrés, il lui apprendrait à boire et mieux tenir l'alcool pour ne plus risquer de gaffer pendant les missions ?

Quand il rompit le baiser, Pietro le regarda d'abord avec étonnement puis il prit un air satisfait pour s'adresser à Ethan.

\- Et bien chauffeur, voulez-vous bien nous ramener à la maison ? Je crois que mon amoureux est d'humeur coquine ce soir...

Puis il s'écroula à moitie dans les bras de Clint.

Tandis qu'il faisait de son mieux pour le soutenir, ce dernier s'excusa pour lui au près d'Ethan.

\- Oh ce n'est rien. Le plus important c'est qu'il ait, enfin que vous ayez passé de bons moments aujourd'hui. Cette journée est vraiment importante.

Cette phrase sonna bizarrement aux oreilles de Clint. Lui sous-entendait-il que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils seraient aussi heureux ?

Cela confirmait bien que le grand jour se rapprochait à grand pas. Mais pour le moment il y avait une autre urgence : l'état d'ébriété avancée de Pietro. Il avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Clint et commençait doucement à fermer les yeux. Ethan les emmena vers la sortie.

Apres avoir remercié l'équipe du club, les trois se dirigèrent vers la limousine. La fraîcheur de la soirée contrastant avec la chaleur de l'endroit reveilla le jeune qui n'avait maintenant plus qu'une seule envie : s'amuser.

.

Prochain chapitre : pistache ou cacahuète.


	19. Pistache ou cacahuète

Ce chapitre est entièrement écrit par **Scorpionne**.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Le dévoreur d'âme sœur**

 **Chapitre 19**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Pistache ou cacahuète.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **.**

Clint ressentait également les effets de l'alcool qui l'attaquait en traître aidé par ce changement de température soudain. Il tentait à chaque instant de garder sa concentration au maximum afin de toujours garder un oeil protecteur sur Pietro. Il l'aida difficilement à entrer dans l'immense véhicule car le jeune devenait de plus en plus agité, motivé par l'euphorie de la soirée. Ethan prit le volant. La route n'était pas forcément longue mais devoir gérer un quicksilver sur ressort la ferait sûrement paraître interminable.

Une fois sur la banquette Clint regardait, complètement abasourdi, Pietro toucher à tous les boutons puis fouiller le mini bar. Il fut tout de même soulagé de le voir se calmer un moment quand il mit la main sur un petit paquet de pistaches.

Pietro s'installa et de son air le plus sérieux, il s'appliqua à décortiquer la première pistache. Au bout d'une bonne minute sans succès, il testa quelques boutons jusqu'à trouver celui qui ouvre la fenêtre et jeta le malheureux fruit sec à l'extérieur.

\- Pas celle là.

Il referma la fenêtre et s'acharna tout aussi calmement sur une deuxième devant les yeux médusés de Clint qui ne l'avait sûrement jamais vu si patient. Le même scénario et la seconde pistache alla rejoindre sa jumelle sur le bord de la route. Pietro jeta nonchalamment le sachet ouvert dans le petit frigo où toutes les pistaches se déversèrent.

\- Elles sont trop nulles ces cacahuètes.

Il attrapa ensuite une des bouteilles de champagne bien fraîches et deux verres et se tourna vers Clint avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu peux nous l'ouvrir s'il te plaît ?

L'archer pensa un instant qu'il avait sûrement assez bu puis céda. Au fond il ne voulait pas non plus que la soirée ne se termine si tôt et réalisa que c'était bien la dernière fois que Pietro et lui profitaient d'un tel moment. Les deux prochains jours ne seraient consacrés qu'à la mission et ils ne seraient plus seuls. Ce soir il pouvait encore voir Pietro heureux. Ce soir c'était leur dernier soir. Il fallait fêter cela.

Il fit sauter le bouchon et versa le liquide. Pietro se rapprocha de Clint et fit tinter les verres en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- A mon futur mari que j'aime de tout mon cœur.

Clint ne su quoi répondre. C'était l'alcool qui lui faisait dire des bêtises et il n'allait pas tenir compte de ces propos.

Il fut encore plus surpris quand le jeune lui déposa un simple baiser sur la joue comme pour le remercier de la soirée, ou d'être là tout simplement.

Pietro était tellement imprévisible mais toujours agréablement. C'était un electron libre mais qui se souciait plus des gens qu'il aimait que de lui-même. Il était attachant.

Clint l'observait avec tendresse alors qu'il s'était remis à étudier les divers gadjets qu'offrait la limousine. Un nouvel essai sur un bouton qu'il venait de découvrir et bruit attira son attention vers le plafond.

\- Alors ça, c'est top ! Viens Clint !

Voilà Pietro qui avait déjà passé la moitié du corps par le toit ouvrant et, les bras grands ouverts, le verre toujours à la main, les yeux fermés, se prenait pour le roi du monde.

Il insista une nouvelle fois auprès de Clint qui ne s'était pas décidé à le rejoindre. Sa tête réapparu dans le véhicule.

\- Allez s'il te plaît, viens avec moi. C'est pas pareil si t'es pas là.

Clint soupira, Pietro arrivait maintenant à le convaincre de plus en plus facilement de le suivre dans ses extravagances. Il termina son verre et se glissa contre Pietro. Et le résultat était toujours le même : il appréciait ce moment qu'il n'aurait jamais envisagé si Pietro ne l'y avait pas invité.

Pour le coup le jeune avait raison, c'était top. Clint ne pouvait plus quitter du regard son visage radieux. Pietro avait le don de trouver le bonheur qui se cachait dans chaque occasion et savait le partager.

A cet instant, Clint était simplement heureux d'être avec lui. Il ferma également les yeux et l'imita les bras tendus.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux il du faire face à un index accusateur tendu vers lui.

\- Ah ah ! Je le savais que tu aimerais bien.

Clint acquiesça, entrant dans le jeu de pietro, simulant être coupable.

\- J'avoue.. Je suis démasqué, j'aime beaucoup.

Pietro leva la tête fièrement, tel un vainqueur et sourit face au vent. Clint aurait voulu lui dire que c'était lui qu'il aimait bien, qu'il appréciait chaque moment, mais cela n'aurait rimé à rien. Il préféra revenir à la réalité et tenta de ramener Pietro avec lui.

\- Allez viens, on redescend, tu vas être malade.

\- Mais non... Fais bon... Reste avec moi.

Puis il choppa la veste de Clint qui était pratiquement descendu et la manœuvre leur fit perdre l'équilibre dans le petit espace restreint. En moins d'une seconde c'était la catastrophe. L'archer se rattrapa comme il pu pour finir à moitié allongé sur la banquette, la totalité du champagne du verre de Pietro répandue sur lui et Pietro affalé par dessus.

Le jeune se redressa aussitôt, non pas confus de sa position mais triste d'avoir taché la belle tenue de l'archer. Il était dans tous ses états.

\- Je suis tellement désolé.

\- C'est rien...

Clint essuyait sa chemise avec quelques serviettes trouvées dans le mini bar et ne rendit pas compte de suite du désarroi de Pietro.

\- Il faut toujours que je gâche tout.

L'archer releva la tête et vit le jeune qui exprimait une grande tristesse amplifiée par l'abus d'alcool. Il mit de coté ses problèmes de taches et se tourna vers lui.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Je sais pas.. On s'amusait bien et j'ai tout massacré.

\- Tu t'inquiète pour ça ?

Pietro baissa la tête, honteux, comme un petit garçon qui venait de faire une bêtise. Clint lui prit les mains et les serra dans les siennes pour le rassurer.

\- Regarde-moi. Ce n'est rien. J'adore ces moments passés avec toi et ce n'est pas un peu de champagne sur une chemise qui va ternir la soirée. D'accord ?

\- D'accord.

Clint reprit son nettoyage et remarqua que le jeune était toujours maussade. Il tenta une autre approche l'air détaché tout en frottant.

\- De toute façon ça tombe bien, j'avais un peu chaud. Ça m'a bien rafraîchit.

Puis il termina avec un clin d'œil complice vers Pietro dont le sourire renaissait sur ses lèvres.

Le problème était tout juste résolu qu'ils sentirent le véhicule se stopper, entendirent la portière du conducteur claquer puis leur porte s'ouvrit.

\- Messieurs, nous sommes arrivés.

Ils regardèrent un peu bêtement vers l'extérieur et remarquèrent qu'Ethan leur tenait la portière ouverte juste pile devant l'allée de leur maison. La route leur avait parue bien courte.

Clint laissa Pietro sortir le premier afin d'éviter tout accident supplémentaire puis le suivit prêt à remercier et saluer leur organisateur. A ce moment Pietro se glissa comme un éclair sous le bras de l'archer et s'engouffra à nouveau dans le véhicule, seules ses jambes dépassaient.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On est arrivés, viens.

Il réapparu alors, la bouteille ouverte dans une main, et une toute neuve dans l'autre. Il s'adressa à Ethan.

\- Je peux ?

L'homme sourit et l'autorisa avec plaisir. Bien sur qu'ils pouvaient boire et s'amuser jusqu'à l'excès. Comme on engraisserait des animaux pour mieux les déguster, il les laissait volontiers abuser des bonnes choses pour que leurs âmes soient encore plus agréables à posséder par le dévoreur.

Plus ils étaient heureux et plus leurs âmes avaient le doux goût sucré du miel c'est pourquoi ce monstre affectionnait particulièrement attaquer en ce moment de bonheur et d'amour ultime qu'est le sacrement du mariage.

Et comme ils étaient partis, les âmes de ces futurs mariés promettaient d'être délicieuses car ils n'avaient pas fini de profiter de leur dernière soirée en tête à tête.

Clint soupira, sourire aux lèvres, en voyant Pietro faire voler ses chaussures et traverser la maison à grande vitesse, les deux bouteilles en main. Qu'allait-il inventer ? N'allait-il jamais être fatigué ? Lui n'en pouvais plus. Heureux mais épuisé. Il regagna la cuisine et attrapa un torchon pour finir d'eponger le reste de champagne de sa chemise.

\- Cliiiiiiiiint ?

La voix mielleuse semblait retentir de l'autre bout de la maison, il aurait juré de l'étage. Le ton employé le fit pouffer de rire mais ne bougea pas pour autant du tabouret où il s'était installé pensant à l'état d'ébriété avancé de son ami. Il se moquait de lui intérieurement alors que lui-même se frottait bêtement encore et encore son vêtement qui était devenu plus collant que mouillé.

Son esprit s'était focalisé sur une seule et unique chose : l'envie d'entendre à nouveau son prénom de la bouche presque suppliante de Pietro. En vain. Juste le silence. Un trop long silence.

Il se motiva intérieurement à combattre les effets de l'alcool pour avoir la force de lacher son chiffon et d'aller voir si tout allait bien quand il entendit les pas lourds irréguliers descendre les escaliers et se diriger vers lui.

Sa main se crispa sur le morceau de tissus alors que les mouvements sur sa chemise s'executaient maintenant lentement et machinalement. Il bloqua son regard sur Pietro qui, il ne savait dire pourquoi, se trouvait désormais torse nu.

Le jeune pencha la tête d'un air interrogatif.

\- Ben tu m'as pas entendu ? Tu veux pas venir ?

Clint, dont les yeux ne quittaient pas le torse musclé, répétait ses mouvements léthargiques indéfiniment. Pietro s'en amusa.

\- Tu vas faire un trou...

Clint sorti de ses pensées.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu va faire un trou. Tu sais si tu continue à frotter, ben tu vas l'abîmer.

Clint observa sa tâche qui s'était plus agrandie qu'estompée et se senti ridicule. Pietro l'aida d'abord à retirer sa veste qu'il déposa sur une chaise et attrapa le chiffon de ses mains.

\- Attend j'ai une astuce... En plus c'est de ma faute, et tu étale plus que tu nettoie. Alors laisse moi faire...

Il se dirigea vers l'évier et mouilla généreusement le tissus puis y versa une quantité astronomique de sel en ne remarquant même pas que la plus grande majorité se trouvait à présent sur le sol.

Clint sursauta au contact de l'eau froide qui avait facilement traversé sa chemise mais cela ne perturba pas Pietro concentré sur son travail qu'il prenait à cœur.

Tout en étalant le sel il expliqua ce qu'il fabriquait à l'étage.

\- J'ai mis le jacuzzi en route, j'étais venu chercher des verres.. Tu sais qu'il y a deux succulentes bouteilles qui nous attendent ?

Clint ne l'ecoutait absolument pas. Il était tétanisé par ces mains qui s'occupaient de sa chemise, par Pietro qui se trouvait bien trop prêt et surtout du pourquoi tout ceci le perturbait à un si haut point.

\- Clint ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Alors, t'es d'accord ?

\- Euh... Oui.

Il ne savait pas à quoi il avait donné son accord mais c'était la seule façon de ne pas avoir l'air trop stupide puis il percuta sur ce que faisait réellement Pietro.

\- Je crois que le sel c'est pour le vin rouge..

Pietro se stoppa aussitôt et tomba les épaules.

\- Encore une boulette !..

Clint le rassura.

\- C'est rien, elle ira au lavage demain.

\- Oui et de toute façon on en a pas besoin pour aller ou on va.

Encore dans l'état d'esprit de ce qu'il avait vécu pendant le streaptease, Pietro commença à degraffer lentement le premier bouton tout en se rapprochant dangereusement de Clint qui n'osait alors plus bouger. Ce geste sensuel, les images de la soirée, l'alcool, tout se melengea dans la tête de l'archer et une montée d'adrénaline le fit sortir de sa léthargie. Il prit les mains de Pietro dans les siennes l'empêchant de continuer.

Le jeune lui sourit tendrement, amusé de cette soudaine timidité qui contrastait trop avec le personnage qu'il avait connu quelques temps avant.

Il prit deux flutes à champagne et fit signe à Clint de le suivre. A ce moment l'archer aurait tout donné pour avoir été un peu plus attentif il y a quelques minutes et savoir à quoi il avait dit oui.

.

 **Prochain chapitre: qui s'y frotte, s'y pique.**


	20. Qui s'y frotte, s'y pique

Ce chapitre a été intégralement écrit par **Scorpionne.**

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Le dévoreur d'âme sœur**

 **Chapitre 19**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Qui s'y frotte s'y pique.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Il ne suffit que quelques marches pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il devrait à l'avenir, faire plus attention avant de parler. Il se tenait, stoïque, devant le jacuzzi, observant les remous et la légère vapeur qui s'en échappait jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve face à face avec une coupe pleine à ras bord de champagne qu'il empoigna.

\- A cette soirée.

Pietro marqua un temps puis reprit à voix basse.

\- Je voudrais qu'elle ne se termine jamais.

Tout deux trinquèrent et le jeune posa aussitôt son verre vide ainsi que la bouteille sur le bord du jaccuzi. Il dégrafa son pantalon pour se retrouver très rapidement en caleçon. Clint l'observait tout en buvant gorgée après gorgée, pensant qu'il allait finir par regretter tôt ou tard tout cet alcool superflus.

\- Alors, tu viens ?

Pietro avait déjà pris place dans le bain bouillonnant et se servait à nouveau une coupe.

\- Elle est super bonne, dépêche-toi. Allez Clint... Steuplaiiiiit

Devant tant d'insistance, l'archer ne pu se résoudre qu'à s'exécuter. Il regarda à gauche puis à droite, cherchant désespérément un peu d'intimité pour se dévêtir. Enlever tous ses vêtements devant un Pietro spectateur aurait été vraiment trop gênant. Le jeune éclata de rire.

\- Alors tout à l'heure tu m'offre une prestation du tonnerre et là tu voudrais te cacher ?

Clint rougit et voulu se justifier.

\- Tout à l'heure, il fallait bien jouer le jeu devant Ethan.

Pietro grimaca et rala un peu.

\- C'est bon.. Je regarde pas.. Promis.

Il se cacha les yeux d'une main et Clint commença doucement à enlever sa chemise, surveillant le jeune en qui il n'avait aucune confiance pour respecter sa promesse. Il la jeta dans un coin et comme il voyait que Pietro gardait toujours consciencieusement sa main sur ses yeux il continua plus rapidement à retirer le reste de ses affaires sans lui prêter attention. Il l'entendit pouffer de rire alors qu'il finissait de retirer son pantalon. Il se redressa aussitôt et le vit la main devant le visage, doigts écartés, un oeil l'espionnant sans gêne.

Clint aurait voulu se fâcher mais la scène était comique et de plus il se sentait un peu bête de faire tant de manières. Il vira rapidement ses habits et regagna aussi vite Pietro dans une eau à température parfaite. Il ne pu retenir un grand soupir de bien-être.

\- Tu vois que j'ai eu une bonne idée.

Pietro finissait fièrement sa coupe de champagne, installé comme un pacha et la rempli à nouveau à peine vidée. Clint s'inquièta.

\- Tu devrais ralentir, je serais incapable de te sortir de la tout seul.

Pietro lui sourit et se rapprocha face à lui en lui tendant le verre.

\- C'est pour toi.

\- Merci.

Après deux gorgées Pietro était toujours face à lui, le fixant sans parler.

Clint voulu plaisanter, se sentant un peu mal à l'aise devant tant d'insistance.

\- En fait je vais être incapable de me sortir de la tout seul si je continue. Tu cherches à me faire boire ? C'est pas très prudent.

Pietro le coupa d'un ton très sérieux.

\- C'est vrai que tu faisais semblant tout à l'heure ? C'était juste pour Ethan ?

\- Il fallait bien qu'il y croit, non ?

\- Et bien tu dois être doué car moi j'y ai cru. Surtout quand tu m'a dit que c'était mon cadeau.

Clint se senti mal. Il avait parlé sans trop réfléchir et il avait blessé Pietro. Et il hallucina sur son excellente mémoire même avec une quantité astronomique d'alcool.

Il ne savait plus quoi lui répondre. Lui dire qu'il était sincère et lui avouer des choses qu'il ne comprend pas lui-même ou que tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu et le rendre malheureux sans raison. Puis il finit par lui expliquer du mieux qu'il pouvait.

\- Pour le show, j'avoue que j'ai un peu exagéré pour etre crédible pour la mission.

Il sourit, certaines images lui revenant en tête.

\- Mais pour tout le reste j'étais sincère. D'ailleurs je t'ai dit des choses, Ethan n'était pas là.

Pietro baissa la tête honteux d'avoir plombé l'ambiance pour rien.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Alors si, tout simplement, tu profitais de ta soirée.

\- Je pense que c'est une très bonne idée.

Et Pietro se rapprocha encore plus et posa une main de chaque côté de Clint sur le rebord du jacuzzi et s'avança jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'archer, mal à l'aise face à cette situation recula la tête. Être quasiment nu dans ce bain à remous, Pietro contre lui, l'embrassant provoquait chez lui trop de sensations. D'un côté il était perturbé que cela ne le dérange pas plus que ça et d'un autre côté il en était terrifié.

De toute façon il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir.

Pietro scruta son visage, son regard afin de juger si il devait continuer ou non puis il s'aperçut que Clint était plus chamboulé que retissant. Il attrapa sa mâchoire fermement et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il lui parla à voix basse

\- chhhhut... Moi aussi je veux que tu profites de ta soirée, je ne ferais rien qui puisse te déplaire.

Il tendit le bras pour récupérer la bouteille de champagne pleine, bu directement au goulot et plongea dans le cou de l'archer dont il melangea la saveur de sa peau avec le gout de l'alcool.

Clint finit par se laisser envahir par les baisers du jeune, penchant la tête pour lui laisser le champ libre et tressaillait à chaque fois qu'il sentait les dents sur sa chair lui faisant ressentir le désir de Pietro.

Il s'empara de la bouteille. Il devait se donner du courage, oublier ce qu'il était en train de faire réellement et se laisser aller à accepter le plaisir que Pietro lui procurait.

Il bu gorgée après gorgée et reprenant son souffle il repoussa Pietro. Les deux se regardèrent un court instant.

Pietro pensa qu'il avait été trop vite ou trop loin et voulu encore le rassurer. En aucun cas il ne voulait s'arrêter.

\- Clint, tout va bien. Fait moi confiance.

Clint lui agrippa la nuque, l'invitant à sceller leurs levres à nouveau.

Le baiser fut passionné et Pietro fut même surpris de l'enthousiasme de l'archer. Il rompit le baiser et retourna, un large sourire aux lèvres, s'installer à sa place, volant au passage la bouteille. Il bu quelques gorgées, ne décollant pas ses yeux une seconde de Clint. Celui-ci fut vite gêné d'être épié de cette façon.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien..

\- Tu sais, tu n'étais pas obligé d'arrêter. C'était... J'aimais bien.

\- Je sais.

Pietro ne decrochait toujours pas son sourire presque prédateur. Clint ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler évitant tout silence qu'il trouvait embarrassant.

\- Je.. Enfin tu..

\- Chut et viens par la.

Il lui rendit la bouteille tout en l'attirant par le poignet. Un peu d'alcool supplémentaire l'aidera à se détendre. Clint ne se fit pas prier pour vider une bonne partie de ce qu'il restait, se laissant emporter sans résistance vers Pietro.

\- Je n'ai pas arrêté, je prends le temps. On est pas pressés.

Le jeune se délectait de chaque instant, ayant l'archer à sa merci. Il était maintenant assis confortablement et l'avait installé à côté de lui pour lui laisser le temps de déguster son champagne tranquillement. Il avait raison, un moment pareil ne se gâche pas dans la précipitation, il se savoure.

Clint posa la bouteille et repris son souffle. Il tourna la tête vers Pietro et rit. L'alcool lui faisait encore plus d'effet. Pietro le regarda, espérant fixer cette image. Qu'il le trouvait beau. Les traits détendus, le sourire apaisé, les joues rosies par l'ivresse. L'eau sur sa peau, les cheveux mouillés. Clint rit encore plus.

\- Pourquoi tu ris ?

\- Tu recommence.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Tu me regarde.

Pietro s'amusa de cette réponse.

\- Et c'est ça qui te fait rire ?

Clint retenait un fou rire que Pietro calma aussitôt en lui répondant le plus sérieusement possible.

\- Je te trouve encore plus sexy quand tu es comme ça.

Clint avala difficilement sa salive alors que Pietro se tournait vers lui. La main du jeune remonta sur le torse de L'archer effleurant à peine sa peau s interdisant lui-même tout contact trop prononcé. Clint bascula la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux s'offrant à lui presque instinctivement. Les mots sussureés par Pietro lui rendait la scène encore plus surréaliste.

\- C'est ca... Laisse toi aller...

Le bout de ses doigts glissaient sur son corps, remontaient le long de sa gorge et carressait ses épaules.

\- Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux dans le meilleur de mes fantasmes.

Il marqua un temps de silence et reprit.

\- Mais je sais que cela ne doit rester qu'un fantasme, ne t'inquiète pas, je resterai sage.

Cette phrase sonna comme la fin de leur petit jeu. Pietro se réinstalla à sa place et soupira longuement. C'était mieux pour tout le monde si il s'arrêtait là.

Ce ne fut pas l'avis de Clint qui redressa la tête, sûrement frustré. Le champagne récemment ingéré lui fit oublier tout ses repères, ses principes, sa morale. Il rouvrit les yeux sur Pietro avec envie n'ayant aucunement l'intention de le laisser s'arrêter là. Il se hissa face à lui.

\- Encore..

Pietro lui sourit mais ne bougea pas. Il ne se risquerait pas de franchir le point de non retour. Clint insista le regard suppliant.

\- J'en ai envie..

Le jeune détourna les yeux. C'était un supplice de refuser à Clint ce que lui attendait depuis tellement longtemps. Mais le calvaire fut de courte durée. Il fut surpris de voir Clint l'enjamber et s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que..

L'archer le fit taire en posant simplement ses lèvres sur la bouche qu'il trouvait trop bavarde. Une fois le silence revenu il lui sourit grandement, comme fier de lui. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Pietro et les fit remonter jusqu'à sa nuque.

Le jeune laissa ses mains sous l'eau, comme si caché par les remous, il se sentait moins coupable. Il glissa délicatement sur la taille de Clint puis sur son dos le serrant un peu plus contre lui.

L'archer se laissa aller et se colla complètement à lui. Pietro ressenti un grand frisson au contact de ce corps qu il desirait tant. Un souffle s'étouffa dans sa gorge.

\- Oh mon dieu...

Sa détresse fit rire Clint qui s'amusait de l'effet qu'il provoquait. Pietro ne pu résister qu'un instant mais son esprit embrumé par l'alcool lui fit perdre la raison. Il serra l'archer contre lui aussi fort qu'il pu et l'embrassa passionnément.

Clint passa ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds les agrippant par moment. Les mains de Pietro caressaient le dos de l'archer puis descendirent sur ses cuisses. Il ne savait pas si c'était le bouillonnement de l'eau qui donnait à Clint ce léger mouvement de va-et-vient mais cela rendait la situation encore plus exitante. Est-ce que Clint s'en rendait seulement compte ou était-il l'audacieux responsable de cette douce torture? Si c'était le cas il ne savait pas dans quoi il se lançait.

L'étreinte de leurs corps se fit plus violente. De l'eau se répandait partout sur le sol. Pietro empoigna la chevelure de Clint et l'obligea à pencher la tête. Il l'embrassa dans le creux de son cou alors que d'un habile coup de bassin il le plaça de telle façon qu'il sente son sexe contre le sien. Il remarqua que le balancement précédent avait disparu et ne tarda pas à rediriger la manœuvre. Il glissait contre lui, leur sexe se carressant mutuellement à travers le tissus alors que sa bouche goutait à chaque parcelle de peau mouillée.

Clint était à sa merci entre ses bras et semblait ne pouvoir poser aucune résistance tel une poupée de chiffon. Pietro sentait son désir monter d'avantage et avait un instant totalement oublié son engagement auprès de Clint. " Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais sage.." Et puis quelque part c'était la faute de l'archer. Qu'avait-il à le provoquer ainsi ? Il n'était qu'un homme. Un homme qui sentait la chaleur monter en lui. Ses mains se frayèrent un passage jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il pressa pour sceller le corps de l'archer contre le sien. Il était à deux doigts de craquer et faire disparaître les derniers vêtements qui les séparaient quand il senti le bras de Clint s'interposer entre leurs torses et qu il l'entendit gémir entre deux souffles court

\- Pietro...

Son prénom retentie comme une sonette d alarme tout au fond de sa conscience. Il ne devait pas. Son corps tressaillait de désir mais il s'obligea à reprendre le contrôle. Il se sépara de Clint doucement pour ne pas le brusquer.

\- Il faut que je sorte de là. Je... Je me sens pas bien.

Clint le regarda bêtement, les yeux ronds pleins de questions, sortir de l'eau et tituber jusqu'à attraper un bas de jogging qu'il enfila avec difficulté. Pietro se retourna vers l'archer et le fixa, il semblait tenter de juger le pour et le contre déchiré par sa promesse et une forte envie de retourner contre lui. Il se marmonna à lui-même en quittant la pièce rapidement.

\- Non non non... Je peux pas..

Pour Clint qui était également encore sous l'emprise de l'alcool, ce fut compliqué de s extirper de jacuzzi. Il se retrouva assis à même le sol, tentant de remettre son pantalon. Apres deux ou trois jurons à l'encontre de ces jambières qu'il trouvait bien capricieuses pour qu'il puisse y glisser ses pieds facilement il pu enfin se relever et partir à la recherche de son fugitif.

\- La fête n'est pas terminée mon ange ! Où tu es ?

Il entra tout sourire en voyant que Pietro avait choisi la chambre pour la suite des réjouissances. Il s approcha du lit ou le jeune était assis et se positionna debout devant lui. Il cru fondre quand pietro leva les yeux vers lui. Il chuchota pour ne pas briser la magie de ce instant ou ce regard angélique était plongé dans le sien.

\- La fête n'est pas terminée.

La raison de Pietro se battait avec acharnement contre ses envies pour ne pas succomber alors que Clint se penchait peu à peu jusqu'à arriver à ses lèvres. Simplement quelques baisers et Pietro se retrouva allongé surplombé par l'archer qui, d'une main se tenait au dessus de lui et de l'autre lui caressait le torse.

Pietro ferma les yeux et profita de ces instants qu'il savait les derniers. Il prit une grande respiration pour se donner du courage. Il savait désespérément qu'il regretterai mais aussi que c'était la seule chose à faire. Il rouvrit les yeux et prit la main de Clint dans la sienne en la bloquant contre lui.

\- Je veux pas Clint.

Le cœur de Clint s'arreta.

\- Oh.. D'accord.

Il retira sa main et bascula sur le côté pour s'allonger à côté de Pietro. Il fixait le plafond. Silencieux et immobile.

\- Clint, je suis désolé mais..

\- C'est pour ça que tu es parti aussi vite?

Pietro soupira.

\- Oui.

\- T'aimais pas ? C'est à cause de moi ?

Pietro eut un rire nerveux.

\- Oh mon dieu que non ! Bien au contraire !

Puis il reprit son sérieux.

\- Je n'avais pas le droit d'outre-passer les limites que l'on s'était fixées.

Clint lui sourit d'un air sournois, limite provocateur.

\- Quelles limites ?

Pietro ne se laissa pas avoir par cette tentative et glissa simplement sa main sur la joue de l'archer.

\- Arrête Clint. On sait tous les deux que tu ne voudrais pas que ca arrive.. Et surtout pas comme ça.

L'archer ne sut plus quoi répondre et s'allongea à nouveau puis il tira Pietro contre lui qui se laissa faire.

Le jeune sentait les bras le serrer fortement et les battement du cœur de Clint résonnait sous sa joue. C'était le bon moment pour lui dire.

\- Tu sais que j'ai passé la plus fantastique journée de ma vie

\- Je suis content que ça t'ai plu.

\- J'espère que tu t'es amusé aussi.

\- Mmm

\- On s'en souviendra longtemps de cette mission.

\- Mm

Les bras de Clint le serraient de moins en moins. C'était maintenant.

\- Je t'aime Clint.

Aucune réponse. L'avait-il entendu ? Demain serait le dernier jour et il avait pu lui dire. Maintenant il pouvais s'endormir, bercé par les battements du cœur qui avait capturé le sien.

.

Prochain chapitre : Quand les témoins s'en mêlent.


	21. Quand les témoins s'en mêlent

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Le dévoreur d'âme sœur**

 **Chapitre 21**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Quand les témoins s'en mêlent**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Clint entendit une voix reconnaissable entre mille dans son sommeil au réveil, celle de son amie de toujours. "Oooooh, vous êtes troooop mignon les gars."

\- Ta gueule Nath... Réussis tout de même à marmonner Clint ne percutant pas que son amie soit dans la pièce.

\- Ale zatvorte ju! a nechaj ma spať... Ronchonna le plus en sokovien. (Mais fermez-la et laissez-moi dormir.)

\- On dirait qu'ils ont fait la fête toute la nuit. Ajouta Nath en basculant la tête sur le côté pour comprendre leurs positions.

\- On va les laisser encore un peu dormir. Chuchota Wanda en souriant, voyant son frère dormir contre Clint.

\- Wanda? Lâcha Pietro en ouvrant un oeil. "Mais..." Bafouilla-t'il, le visage écrasé contre la clavicule de Clint.

\- Putain... Mais qu'est-ce-que vous foutez-la ... Ajouta Clint en fronçant les yeux, pour atténuer le mal de crâne qu'il venait de sentir.

\- Nous sommes vos témoins! Déclara Wanda fièrement.

\- Fury nous envoie pour mettre au point une stratégie. Ajouta Nath.

\- Et pour vérifier que vos couvertures soient toujours celles de départ. Ajouta Wanda en souriant, contente de constater que le faux couple ait tenu le coup.

\- Alors vous avez eu plus d'infos? Fini par demander Nath.

\- Ale bar teba! (Mais barrez-vous!)

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? Marmonna Clint les yeux toujours fermés, le bras agrippant toujours son sokovien.

\- Il veut qu'on s'en aille. L'informa la sokovienne.

\- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui. Allez oust... Laissez-nous cinq minutes, merde! Râla Clint.

\- On vous attend en bas les zamoureux. Lança Natasha en partant. Pietro serra Clint encore plus près de lui, celui-ci soupira longuement.

\- C'est pas le moment de se prélasser, si on descend pas... Elles vont revenir à la charge. Déclara Clint.

\- Elle sont casse-couille. Ronchonna Pietro en remontant sa main contre la nuque de Clint.

\- J'ai mal au crâne. Se plaignait Clint.

\- J'ai envie de vomir. Marmonna Pietro.

\- Raison de plus pour se lever. Déclara Clint ne bougeant tout de même pas d'un iota. Le plus vieux se prit deux minutes pour se donner du courage, puis se glissa hors du lit.

Il passa ensuite sous la douche et prit de l'aspirine et du spasfon qu'il descendit avec lui. En descendant, il fut surpris de voir que Steve et vision étaient également de la partie. " Vous aussi vous êtes là?"

\- Nous sommes les seconds témoins, enfin, Fury pensait que c'était plus judicieux que les filles soient en couple. Déclara calmement Steve.

\- Plus on est de fou, plus on rit. Làcha Clint en souriant faussement. "Où sont-elles?"

\- Dans la cuisine, elles préparent le petit déjeuner. Déclara la vision.

\- Au moins, elles font quelque chose de bien. Lâcha encore Clint en emportant avec lui, les boîtes de médicaments.

En rentrant dans la cuisine, tout était presque prêt. Café, chocolat, croissant tout frais, jus d'orange et Nath avait même pensé aux médocs.

\- Les grands esprits se rencontrent. Annonça Natasha en voyant l'aspirine que Clint posait sur la table.

\- T'as mal au ventre? Demanda Wanda en voyant les spasfon également.

\- Pietro. Lâcha-t'il seulement en s'asseyant devant une tasse de café fumante.

\- Alors... Comment ça se passe ? Demanda Wanda.

\- Ça se passe... Tu es réellement la soeur de Pietro, enfin d'Aaron. Et tu t'appelles Wanda également. Déclara Clint en grimaçant.

\- Il n'a pas pu s'inventer une autre soeur que moi? Mon frère adoré que j'aime de tout mon cœur... Lâcha la sokovienne alors que Steve et vision les rejoignirent à table.

\- On va dire qu'il s'est laissé emporter... Il nous a parlé du Japon. Ajouta Clint.

\- Ah... Le Japon... Fit Wanda souriante.

\- Qui ça "nous"? Demanda Natasha.

\- À Foley et à moi. Et moi, je suis un ancien sportif, à la retraite. Ajouta Clint devant une arachnide qui riait doucement.

\- Salut. Lâcha Pietro en rentrant.

\- Ça va mieux? Demanda Clint, soucieux de son bien être. Le jeune hocha négativement de la tête. "Prend-ça, ça va te faire du bien."

\- Oh comme c'est meugnonnnn... Il prend soin de son cheriiii... Lança Natasha.

\- Ta gueule Nath. Grogna Clint.

\- Clint! Reprit le chef en fronçant des yeux.

Le jeune soupira. "C'était beaucoup plus relaxant quand vous n'étiez pas là."

\- C'est clair. Ajouta Clint.

\- On se doute bien. Lâcha encore la rousse en roula des yeux, se retenant de rire. Clint soupira longuement, cette journée allait être une des plus longues de sa vie.

\- Bon, allez, trêve de galigeade. Lança Steve, pour faire cesser Romanoff de dire des sottises. "Revenons à la mission."

Pendant le déjeuner, les six membres parlèrent de la mission. Des points clefs, des informations que Pietro et Clint auraient pu donner à propos d'Aaron et de Jeremy. Cette mise au point dura toute la matinée, et Clint n'en pouvait déjà plus d'avoir autant de monde dans cette maison. C'était bien la mission, mais qu'avec Pietro. Quatre personnes en plus, ça faisait beaucoup trop. Il avait oublié comment ils pouvaient être bruyants tous ensemble. Il fallait qu'il redevienne Clint Barton, comme ça, en une fraction de seconde. Heureusement que ce n'était pas sa première mission.

Pietro de son côté semblait un peu effacé. C'était sa première mission et il n'osait rien dire, de peur de dire une bêtise. Mais c'était SA mission. Clint se demanda si ce n'était pas Pietro qui était timide plutôt que Aaron. Car il était censé être lui-même, mais il ne semblait pas l'être.

Clint, participait, lui, mais juste parce que c'était son job. Et puis, ils n'avaient pas fait tout ce chemin jusqu'ici pour rien.

Cette mise au point lui semblait être une éternité. Ils réglèrent tous les détails d si bien qu'ils commandèrent une pizza vers les coups 14h.

.

Le déjeuner du midi englouti, Clint proposa de faire un café, emmenant le jeune avec lui dans la cuisine.

Pietro le suivit et l'aida silencieusement. Il commençait à connaître Clint ou du moins Jeremy et voyait qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette. Il finit par ouvrir la bouche. "Ça va?"

\- Ouais... Répondit seulement Clint en sortant des cuillères à café.

\- T'as toujours mal au crâne? Demanda Pietro.

\- Avec eux? Lâcha Clint en levant un sourcil. Il soupira ensuite. "J'avais oublié comment on pouvait être bruyant tous ensemble. Enfin "on" t'es pas compris dans le lot toi." Lâcha Clint.

\- C'est un reproche? Se braqua Pietro

\- Non. S'empressa de dire Clint. "Non. Enfin... Tu as ton mot à dire aussi. C'est TA mission." Ajouta Clint en s'arrêtant face lui.

\- J'ai peur de dire des conneries. Avoua le jeune en baissant les yeux.

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça, ils t'attendent pas pour en dire, eux...

\- Besoin d'un coup de main? Demanda la sokovienne en entrant dans la cuisine.

\- Non! Lâcha Clint un peu trop sèchement, puis se reprit. "Non. Merci Wanda... Excuse-moi." S'adoucit' il ensuite.

La jeune femme grimaça puis repartie d'où elle venait, Clint ferma les yeux en soufflant fortement pour se calmer. Pietro attrapa quelques morceaux de sucres pour le mettre dans le sucrier, puis se posta à nouveau face à Clint. Il pouvait ressentir toute la tension qui émanait de lui.

\- T'es à cran? Murmura Pietro.

Clint ouvrit les yeux et lui répondit simplement d'une voix lasse. "Un peu..." Les garçons restèrent figer l'un face à l'autre. Ils étaient tous les deux perdus. Le fait de revenir à la réalité avait sonné comme une claque pour les deux hommes.

Tout deux se sentaient décalés, Pietro se sentait impuissant face à la détresse de Clint. Il aurait souhaité qu'il soit Jérémy un instant pour pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras sans se justifier de quoi que se soit.

Clint, lui, se sentait bien seul sans Aaron à ses côtés. Il se sentait inutile, se sentait juste comme l'archer de l'équipe. Il était juste un agent, un simple agent. Aaron semblait avoir besoin de lui, alors que Pietro Maximoff, n'avait besoin de rien.

"Bon..." Chuchota Pietro pour casser ce moment de solitude.

\- Ouais... Dit Clint qui s'était presque perdu dans le regard bleu de Pietro.

Les hommes rejoignirent les autres et burent un café silencieusement sur le canapé. Tous les détails de la mission clos, ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Le silence était reposant mais Clint bouillonnait tout de même. Il avait juste une hâte, sortir de cette maison et jouer le rôle de Jeremy à nouveau. "On devait pas aller chez Madame Kitty?" Demanda soudainement Clint.

\- Madame qui? Demanda Natasha.

\- C'est à Pietro que je parle. Râla Clint.

\- Non. Répondit seulement le jeune.

\- Si, il me semble. Ajouta Clint, voulant fuir cette maison avec lui. Pietro fronça les yeux, il était presque sûr que non pourtant.

Clint ferma les yeux un instant, la ruse n'avait pas marché. Il soupira fortement puis se leva. "Je vais prendre un bain!" Lâcha-t'il. Tous les regardèrent les yeux ronds, seul Pietro, sut de suite que Clint voulait un moment de solitude.

L'archer grimpa à l'étage, prit de quoi de noter, puis se fit couler un bain. Sur le rebord du jacuzzi, il commença à écrire ses voeux de mariage.

Ce fut au bout d'une petite heure qu'il reçut un SMS. L'archer sourit en voyant le prénom de Pietro s'afficher.

"Je serais toi, je descendrais, vision s'essaye à la cuisine, j'ai peur de l'état dans laquelle il va laisser la pièce."

"Il peut pas être pire que toi." Répondit Clint en souriant.

"Tu vas devenir tout fripé si tu restes dans l'eau."

"Je suis bête t'es déjà fripé." Ajouta ensuite le sokovien.

"C'est pas ce que tu me disais hier." Répondit Clint en grimaçant.

"Soupir." Écrivit Pietro en roulant des yeux.

"Je rigole. J'écrivais mes vœux." Annonça l'archer.

"J'avais oublié."

"J'ai fini. Que font les autres?" Demanda tout de même Clint.

"Steve fait de la muscu... et Nath et Wanda ont perquisitionné ma console!"

"Tu fais quoi toi?"

"Bah du coup, je ferais mieux d'écrire mes vœux aussi." Écrivit Pietro en grimaçant.

"Demande à Wanda, les femmes trouvent toujours les mots pour ça." Le conseilla Clint.

"Je préfère l'écrire seul, Ça concerne que moi."

"Et moi." Ajouta Clint.

"Et toi." Confirma Pietro.

"Bon, je vais descendre nettoyer ma cuisine." Lâcha Clint en souriant.

"XD. Je vais prendre ta place."

"Ok... Pas de souci. À toutes."

Clint posa son téléphone et ricana. Il y avait que Pietro pour réussir à lui remonter le moral. Il sortit du jacuzzi puis descendit voir l'état de la cuisine, il croisa Pietro en bas des escaliers. " T'as pas pris mon peignoir, j'espère !" Lança le jeune.

Clint rit. "Mais, non, j'ai pas pris ton peignoir."

Pietro sourit puis lui demanda. "Ah au fait. Madame Kitty, on devait aller la voir?"

\- Non... Non.. je sais plus en fait... allez va te prélasser. Lança Clint en allant voir Vision.

Clint fit demi tour et attrapa le bras de Pietro pour l'attirer contre lui. Il le serra dans ses bras se sachant à l'abri de tout regard. "Aaron va me manquer"

Ledit Aaron releva les yeux vers Clint, et se demanda s'il devait lui avouer qu'autant Jeremy que Clint lui manquait aussi, mais ses paroles se bloquèrent au fond de sa gorge, tellement troublé par cette simple phrase. Malgré qu'il avait envie de lui dire bien des choses, Pietro profita de cet instant délicieux où Clint le prenait dans ses bras. "Aaron t'appartient Jeremy." Finit-il par murmurer.

Une acclamation venant tour droit de la jumelle Maximoff jouant au jeu les firent se séparer. Ils se lancèrent un dernier regard puis chacun repartirent vaquer à leurs occupations. Clint attendit que Pietro soit monté pour se laisser tomber contre le mur des escaliers. Que lui arrivait-il? Aaron n'était que fictif. Il n'était que pur fiction. Alors pourquoi ça lui brisait le coeur de le perdre?

L'archer fila tout de même voir la Vision, la tête à l'envers, le coeur perdu. En ouvrant la porte battante, il sourit face à la scène. Vision avec un StarkPad à la main, et un fouet dans l'autre. "Que fais-tu?"

\- Je m'essaye au ... Tri-a-non. Lâcha l'homme en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ah ouais quand même, tu commences pas par le plus simple. Un coup de main? Proposa Clint.

\- Volontiers. Clint aida l'androïde à faire un gâteau et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Pietro. Même si Aaron n'était que pur fiction, ça ne changeait pas grand chose. Aaron était tout de même un garçon. En mélangeant la pâte délicatement, il repensa aux paroles de la vieille femmes. Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il était amoureux. Et qu'il ne s'appelait pas Aaron. Au fond de lui, Clint savait qu'elle voulait parler de Pietro directement. Elle parlait de son âme. Et l'âme de Aaron et de Pietro ne faisait qu'une.

C'était facile de comprendre que Pietro l'aimait, moins de se dire que l'amour qu'il avait, était réciproque. Clint s'excusa auprès de la Vision, le laissant gérer le Trianon seul et s'installa sur un bout de l'îlot central. Il sortit son bloc note, où il avait écrit ses premiers voeux, puis recommença. Il avait l'occasion de dire des choses à Pietro qu'il n'aurait peut-être jamais plus l'occasion de lui dire.

Clint réussi à clore ses vœux tandis que vision avait déjà fini le gâteau et était dans le four depuis quelques minutes. Les deux hommes rejoignirent les filles qui jouaient encore aux jeux vidéo. Les quatre membres de l'équipe jouèrent aux jeux tous ensemble puis Pietro redescendit.

Clint se retourna aussitôt vers lui, et tous purent remarquer que Clint souriait béatement. Le jeune râla un peu, sous prétexte que c'était SA console puis les rejoignirent. Steve, qui attendait que le jeune sorte de la salle de bain pour se doucher arriva lui aussi peu à près. Ce fut à six qu'ils préparèrent le goûter.

Autour de la table du salon, Clint et Pietro semblaient bien calme. Vision parlait de la recette du Trianon avec Wanda. Nath râlait qu'elle allait encore prendre des kilos. Et Steve mangeait calmement. La sonnette de la porte les firent sursauter. Un léger sourire vint aux lèvres de Clint. Serait-ce madame Kitty? Si c'était le cas, il leur fallait jouer le jeu du parfait petit couple. "Ça doit être madame Kitty!"

Clint se leva de suite et alla ouvrir la porte, il fut forcé de constater que ce n'était en rien, la voisine, mais le livreur express, leur restituant, costard, chaussures et alliances. Les filles furent tout de même ravies et lâchèrent le Trianon pour déballer leurs tenues.

Natasha déballa aussitôt les costumes. Wanda, elle découvrit les alliances. Elle prit l'une d'entre elle entre les doigts. "Aaron et Jeremy, 13/04/2016." Murmura-t-elle. "Elle est trop jolie. C'est de l'argent ?"

\- C'est de l'or blanc! Lâcha Pietro en retirant l'Alliance des doigts de sa soeur. Steve et Wanda se regardèrent ahuris par la réaction de Pietro. Clint, quant à lui, se débattait aussi avec Natasha pour ne pas qu'elle déballe les costards.

\- Bon stop! c'est bon! Y'en a marre là. Nath ! On s'occupera de ça demain. Lâcha-t'il en emmenant les costards sur le buffet. Il revint aussitôt vers Pietro, son alliance toujours dans les mains. "Toi aussi tu verras demain."

Pietro grimaça et rangea précieusement son alliance et tendit les deux écrins à Clint qui les posa ensuite sur les buffets.

Le jeune, encore troublé par l'anneau de métal se retourna vers Steve. "Ça te dit d'aller courir un peu?"

L'homme acquiesça et en une fraction de seconde, Steve et Pietro partirent se changer.

\- Et nous on fait quoi? Demanda Nath

\- J'aurais bien testé le jacuzzi moi! Lança Wanda en grimaçant de peur que Clint ne s'énerve à nouveau.

Clint regarda les filles, puis Vision, puis Wanda a nouveau. " Je vais le mettre en route."

Le jacuzzi prêt à nouveau, ils s'y glissèrent à l'intérieur. Tous les quatre se prélassèrent lentement, puis la Vision décida de sortir, suivi par Wanda. Clint et Natasha se retrouvèrent à deux, Clint tentait de se détendre un peu en fermant les yeux. Mais la russe en profita pour parler un peu avec lui. "T'as l'air à cran... C'est la mission qui te met dans un état pareil?"

Clint, toujours les yeux fermés, répondit. "Demain, on doit s'attaquer à un démon dévoreur d'âme." Lâcha-t'il seulement.

\- D'âme soeur. Compléta la veuve noire.

\- C'est qu'un détail. Dit Clint.

\- Un détail qui pourrait faire toute la différence.

\- Si tu le dis. Marmonna Clint.

\- Clint... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Demanda la russe.

\- Rien...

\- T'es pas comme d'habitude. Les missions, les combats, ça a toujours été ton truc et là... On dirait que ça t'angoisses...

\- J'angoisse pas. Lâcha Clint avant que Steve n'entre dans la salle de bain. "Tu veux prendre ta douche." Lâcha-t'il en se levant.

Les deux amis sortirent de l'eau puis allèrent se changer dans la chambre mais Natasha ne comptait pas laisser l'archer s'en tirait comme ça. Elle revint à la charge. "Tu participes à peine aux plans d'action, tu proposes rien pour le vaincre. T'as même pas préparer ton arc et tes flèches! Tu l'as même pas sortit de son étui alors que ça fait des semaines que tu l'as pas utilisé. Alors excuse-moi, mais oui, je me pose des questions." Lâcha-t-elle.

\- Je vais me remarier à nouveau! S'emporta Clint. "Un faux mariage, construit de toute pièce. Qui n'a aucune valeurs mais... Je viens de divorcer tu peux comprendre que ça me chamboule un peu non?"

\- J'avais pas pensé à ça. Murmura-t-elle.

Le duo habillé, il pouvait rejoindre les autres, avant de descendre Natasha posa une question, une seule. "C'est le mariage qui te perturbe ou le marié ?"

\- Quoi? Lâcha Clint le visage dur.

\- Ouais.. je sais pas Clint... Depuis ce matin, y'a un truc qui cloche... Vous êtes ensemble? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Mais non! S'emporta-t'il encore.

\- Mais non, c'est pour ça que ce matin, on vous a retrouvé bras dans les bras. Lâcha-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

\- C'est Pietro! Et puis voila, j'ai toujours dormis avec quelqu'un! Je m'agrippe aux autres quand je dors. T'es bien placée pour le savoir. Ajouta-t'il en soupirant.

\- Clint... Murmura Black Widows

\- Quoi?!

\- Les regards et sourires ne trompent pas. Chuchota-t-elle simplement.

\- Lâche-moi s'te plaît Nath. Y'a rien entre lui et moi. Lâcha Clint avant que Steve n'interrompe encore leur discussion.

\- Hey... On va bientôt passer à table.

\- D'accord. Dit Nath ne bougeant pas pour autant.

Clint, lui, fila de suite hors de cette chambre et rejoignit ses collègues pour mettre la table.

.

Prochain chapitre : Le mariage est le début de la séparation.


	22. Le mariage est le début de la séparation

En ce jour du 25 décembre je vous donne tout de même un chapitre. Joyeux Noël à tous! J'espère que vous avez été gâté et avez profité de vos famille. Bisous à tous.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Le dévoreur d'âme sœur**

 **Chapitre 22**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Le mariage est le début de la séparation.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Pietro de son côté, était sous la douche et angoissait, c'était la dernière soirée où il était sensé être en couple avec Clint, enfin avec Jeremy. Et encore, il ne pouvait pas l'être complètement, puisque personne autre que ses collègues étaient là.

Cette journée était bénéfique pour lui se dit-il. Ça l'aidait à se détacher progressivement de lui. Demain, après le mariage, se sera fini. Clint ne l'appelera plus mon lapin, ma coccinelle ou même ma petite crevette. Il l'appelera juste Pietro ou Quicksilver dans le pire des cas. Chacun repartira de son côté et leur vie d'avant reprendra le dessus. Pietro était déjà amoureux avant cette mission et savait comment gérer ça.

Revenir à la tour, en étant juste un collègue pour Clint était une telle souffrance. Il s'était habitué à ce qu'il l'aime. Il était amoureux depuis toujours. Il aurait préféré ne pas l'avoir du tout. Ni lui, ni Jeremy, car là, c'était deux fois plus dur, c'était comme si l'avait eut et le perdait. Pietro souffla calmement sous la douche et se décida à en sortir et faire bonne figure. Face à eux, ses collègue et amis et face à lui aussi, Clint.

Avant de dîner Steve se leva et porta un toast. "Aux Avengers." Déclara t'il.

Natasha le suivi. "Au nouveau couple qui s'est formé." Clint soupira fortement tandis que Wanda et la Vision baissèrent les yeux en souriant.

\- Vous êtes en couple? Déclara Pietro.

\- C'est ça ton toast Pietro, pas terrible... Se moquait Nath. Le jeune grimaça. Et lança." Ah euh.. à... à... à Aaron et Jeremy." Déclara t'il en regardant Clint dans les yeux.

\- À Aaron et Jeremy. Declarerent tous ensemble à présent. Tous les six dînèrent dans un vacarme digne des Avengers. Les conversations fusaient dans tous les sens, parlant de tout et de rien. Puis ils décidèrent de boire un dernier verre en disputant une partie de jeux vidéo. Clint et Steve s'occupèrent de faire des cocktails. Natasha et Pietro s'occupèrent de mettre en place une feuille de match. Wanda et la Vision s'occupèrent de préparer des amuses gueules.

Les voilà tous à présent réunis au salon à se disputer des match de combat. Les parties commencerent et la feuille de match étaient bien trop longue au vue de la longueur que se déroulait un match. L'un des premiers à abandonner fut la Vision. Clint lui ordonna d'aller dormir dans dans la chambre avec Wanda, ajouta t'il, comprenant qu'ils étaient réellement en couple. Puis ils furent suivi par Natasha, qui grimpa dans la seconde chambre et gonfla le matelas pneumatique qu'elle avait amené. Clint regardait Steve et Pietro jouer un peu puis décida d'aller dormir lui aussi.

Il rejoignit sa collègue qui dormait à point fermé. Il s'allongea sur le matelas et tenta de trouver le sommeil. Pas facile de le trouver si facilement. C'était la veille d'un combat sans merci, d'un faux mariage, et puis, il s'était habitué à dormir avec lui.

Le plus vieux tourna en rond pendant presque une heure, puis décida de descendre boire un verre d'eau et peut-être même prendre un somnifère.

En descendant, il entendit les bruits de manette de jeu, puis aperçu Pietro assis dans le canapé déplié en lit dans lequel Steve dormait à point fermé, lui. Il le rejoignit à pas de loup et s'assit sur le fauteuil.

"T'arrive pas à dormir." Supposa Pietro.

\- Non. Lâcha Clint en buvant la fin de son verre face à lui. Pietro arrêta de jouer et posa la manette.

\- C'est dure.. hein.. de dormir chacun de son côté à présent. Avoua Pietro.

\- On s'était habitué. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Il va bien falloir qu'on apprenne à dormir l'un sans l'autre. Bafouilla Pietro en baissant les yeux. La simple phrase lui fit mal au cœur.

\- Il va falloir qu'on apprenne à se séparer. Ajouta Clint un léger pincement au coeur.

\- Le mariage est le début de la séparation. Ça fait bizarre quand on y pense. Déclara le jeune en levant les yeux sur Clint.

\- On pourra toujours se voir, enfin c'est pas comme si on se séparait vraiment. Dit Clint en haussant les épaules.

\- On vit au même endroit. Ajouta Pietro.

\- Ouais. Et puis... Le plus vieux se lève et s'assit à côté de Pietro. "Tu m'as promis de m'inviter à jouer à Call Off." Declara le plus vieux en riacanant légèrement.

\- C'est vrai. Et puis c'est ta console aussi en quelques sorte. Ajouta Pietro en désignant le jeu.

\- Ça m'a fait plaisir de te l'offrir. Dit Clint en souriant. Il passa son bras autour du cou de Pietro et chuchota. "Et je pense savoir ce que je vais t'offrir pour ton anniv prochain." Déclara Clint fièrement.

\- C'est dans deux mois. Glissa le jeune.

\- Je sais... Murmura Clint.

\- Tu crois pas que tu m'ais fais assez de cadeau. Demanda le jeune en pivotant la tête, leur visage à deux centimètres l'un de l'autre.

\- Je t'en ai offert qu'un seul. Se défendit l'archer.

\- T'oubli celui d'hier. Ajouta le jeune en grimaçant et en roulant des yeux, se souvenant de chaque partie du cadeau.

Clint rit. " C'était un cadeau bonus ça." Ajouta t'il en roulant des yeux.

\- C'était assez "spécial" comme cadeau. Avoua Pietro en grimaçant lui aussi.

\- Pour une personne spéciale, c'est presque normal...

\- Hummmm. Dit seulement Pietro en souriant.

\- Bon... allez... Je vais essayer de dormir. À demain. Déclara Clint

\- À demain. Déclara Pietro. Clint lui déposa un simple baiser sur les lèvres, puis s'en alla.

Pietro s'allongea sur le dos les mains croisées derrière la tête pensant à son Clint, Jeremy, Hawkeye, peut importait son nom c'était lui qu'il aimait.

Clint lui se mit sur le côté et angoissait à l'idée de se remarier une deuxième fois, avec un homme pour lequel il avait le béguin.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Clint se réveilla le premier et prit de suite une douche avant de descendre à la cuisine. Il prépara le petit déjeuner et en allant réveiller les deux hommes en bas, il s'assit sur le canapé lit. Il regarda Pietro dormir doucement puis sursauta lorsque une jolie voix lui arriva aux oreilles.

\- Tu vas regarder mon frère dormir longtemps, ou tu vas finir par le réveiller. Clint se retourna, la main prise dans le sac, il grimaça. "Il est déjà tard, je vais réveiller les autres. Je te laisse réveiller ces deux là." Annonça la sokovienne.

Clint caressa les cheveux de Pietro, celui-ci ouvrit instinctivement les yeux. "Clint."

\- Pietro... Bonjour.

\- Bonjour. Bien dormi? Demanda le jeune en s'étirant.

\- Pas trop. Avoua Clint.

\- Sans moi. Lâcha Pietro en souriant timidement.

\- Je pourrais te dire la même chose... Tiens c'est marrant tu l'agrippes pas lui quand tu dors. Souligna le plus vieux.

\- Sans commentaire. Marmonna Pietro.

Clint sourit puis se leva."Réveille Steve, On est pas à l'avance. Je fini de préparer le petit déj."

Clint alla à la cuisine et fut vite rejoint par Pietro et Steve puis suivi de Nath. "Bonjour, Wanda et Vision sont sous la douche." Déclara t-elle en s'asseyant face à son café.

\- À deux? Grogna le jeune, les poings serrés.

\- Va falloir te faire à cet idée Mach 2. Lâcha la rousse en riant.

Pietro fit la grimace, Clint sourit face à ça. "Elle aurait pu tomber sur bien pire." Ajouta Clint.

\- Je sais mais... Marmonna le plus jeune en grimaçant.

\- Laisse la vivre sa vie Pietro. Murmura Clint.

La jeune acquiesça face à Clint mais au fond, il ne s'était pas du tout préparé à ça. Ils déjeunèrent calmement puis Wanda et Vision déjeunèrent en tête à tête pendant que Pietro passait sous la douche et que Steve, Nath et Clint parlaient encore du dévoreur d'âme.

Puis ce fut au tour à Natasha de prendre une douche. Le reste des Avengers en profitèrent pour réunir tous ce qu'ils devaient emporter au mariage. Ils avaient un mariage à célébrer et un monstre à capturer.

Il ne restait plus qu'à Steve a se doucher. Il était déja presque 11h lorsque Steve sortit de la douche, celui ci prit le volant de la voiture de Natasha, Clint s'installa à l'arrière.

La Vision mit un masque holographique à l'effigie humaine. Faudrait pas choquer l'assistance. Wanda s'installa à l'avant de la voiture tandis que Pietro s'assit à l'arrière, stressé comme jamais. Les filles avaient embarqué avec elles, les alliances et les tenues des garçons, elles étaient leurs témoins. Sur la route, chacun des deux futurs mariés angoissaient.

En arrivant à proximité du gîte, tous furent concquis par la bâtisse. Steve étudiait déjà les entrées et sorties, Natasha dévisageait déjà tout le monde des yeux.

La veuve noire l'informa que c'était un vieil ami qui les unira. "Mike Cary. Un ami de tes parents." Clint acquessa, puis il aperçut Ethan sourire brillant, assez classe dans un smocking noir.

\- Bonjour Ethan. Dit de suite Clint.

\- Bonjour Jeremy. Clint sourit, il pouvait enfin redevenir Jeremy Langley. Il se retourna pour apercevoir Pietro.

\- Nathalia Alianova. Se présenta la rousse qui détailla l'homme.

\- Chris Scott. S'annonça Cap.

\- Enchanté. Dit seulement Ethan puis il se tourna vers Clint. "Impatient de voir son chéri?"

\- J'ai hâte, oui. Marmonna Clint les yeux rivés vers la grille. Que faisaient ils?

\- Oh, votre officiant est déjà là. Dit aussitôt Ethan.

\- Bien le bonjour Jeremy. Lança justement une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

\- Mike Cary, jaurais dû me douter que c'était toi.

\- Où est Aaron? Demanda Nick Fury se faisant passer pour Mike Cary.

\- Il devrait arriver... Enfin j'espère. Nat? Bafouilla Clint tout de même inquiet de ne pas voir arriver Pietro.

\- Je vais appeler Wanda. Dit-elle aussitôt

\- Laisse, je vais les appeler, occupe-toi de Jeremy, ma chérie.

Natasha sourit au petit surnom de Cap et prit le bras de Clint pour l'emmener à l'écart, emportant avec elle la tenue de Clint.

Clint s'habit lentement, regardant sans cesse son téléphone. S'inquiétant de l'arrivée tardive de Pietro.

\- T'inquiète pas, il va pas te faire le coup de te laisser en plan au mariage. S'amusa de dire Nath en riant, mais Clint ne rit pas.

\- Rigole pas Nath! Et s'il leur était arrivé quelque chose! Cracha Clint.

La rousse regarda Clint, puis réagit enfin. "Reste là, je vais voir." Lâcha t-elle en partant. Clint tourna en rond de la pièce exiguë. Il regardait sans cesse l'heure, le mariage allait bientôt commencer, et surtout Pietro n'était toujours pas arrivé. Ça l'inquiétait réellement. Ce fut 10 minutes plus tard que Black Widow revint. "C'est bon, Pietro est là, il s'habit vite fait. Et tous les invités sont également arrivés. On connait les trois quart, tous des agents."

\- Mais qu'est qui leur est arrivé? Demandat Clint tandis que Nath vérifiait si son col était bien mis.

\- Ils se sont perdus. Lâcha t-elle en grimaçant. Clint rageant entre ses dents, quelle belle mission bien préparée. "Ça peut arriver." Les défendit-elle.

\- Je m'inquiètais comme un fou. Murmura Clint.

\- Bon, allez, détends-toi. Respire.. Le duo resta encore 10 minutes dans la pièce, puis commença à rejoindre la grande salle. Puis ils finirent par sortir du gîte et se poster sur le côté droit de l'allée latérale.

.

Prochain chapitre : l'Union laïque.


	23. Le mariage laïc

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Le dévoreur d'âme sœur**

 **Chapitre 23**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **L'Union laïque.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Clint était face à Natasha, un peu nerveux. La rousse, elle, était comme d'habitude, carrée et droite dans ses bottes. De là, où ils étaient placés, ils pouvaient entendre l'officiant commencer la cérémonie.

\- Bonjour à tous, je suis Mike Cary, je suis un vieil ami de Jérémy, j'ai eu l'honneur d'être invité à être l'officiant de la cérémonie. Je vais vous demandez d'éteindre vos téléphones ou de les mettre sur silencieux, le temps de la cérémonie. Veuillez acceuillir mesdames et messieurs. Aaron Mathys et Jeremy Langley.

La musique rententit, une douce melodie se fit entendre. Tout le monde se retourna, Clint s'avança par la droite tenant fermement le bras de sa meilleure amie, souriante comme jamais. Il jeta un oeil vers Pietro. Il était radieux au bras de sa jumelle. Natasha se détacha du bras de Clint et attrappa celui de Steve, toujours aussi élégant.

Clint et Pietro se tinrent de chaque côté du directeur du Shield, leur cœur battaient la chamade, comme si ce mariage représentait beaucoups pour eux. Nicholas Fury reprit la parole.

\- Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour unir deux personnes qui souhaitent célébrer un mariage laïque. Connaissant Jérémy depuis un moment, je vais tenter de raconter leur histoire.

Le colonel Fury se racla la gorge puis commença son récit. "Il était une fois un passionné de gym, Oui vous avez bien entendu de gym. Cet homme rêvait de se marier, et d'avoir des enfants. Ce qu'il fit en rencontrant Laurena, sa première épouse, puis les années ont passées, son couple ne marchait pas autant qu'il l'aurait souhaité, puis soudain, un ange lui ait apparu. Il s'appelait Aaron Mathys. Et là ce fut le coup de foudre. À la seconde où il l'a vu dans ce concours de gym, il sut de suite les raisons de son mariage chaotique. Il aimait les hommes, plus particulièrement un... Aaron Mathys. De fil en aiguille, ils se sont apprivoisés. Bien que Jérémy pourrait être en âge d'être son père, ils ne renoncerent pas à l'amour. Trois ans après, nous sommes réunis autour d'eux pour célébrer leur union, leur amour partagé. Voilà en quelques mots leur histoire. Je vais inviter, Natalia Alianova, La meilleure amie de Jérémy."

Natasha s'avança et prit le micro, la femme n'avait aucun mal à communiquer, elle se fit un immense plaisir à prendre la parole.

\- Voilà, c'est fait. Mon cher Jeremy, tu es maintenant un homme bien. Enfin, tu l'étais déjà bien avant. Tu te rappelles de cette fois où tu m'avais emmené de force grimper sur le pont de Brooklyn sans te casser une jambe, cette fois-ci, tu m'avais vraiment épaté ! En fait, lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, j'ai su qu'avec toi, je n'allais pas m'ennuyer. Lâcha la rousse en jetant un œil complice à son ami de toujours qui sourit face à la déclaration.

\- À 16 ans déjà, tu voulais conquérir le monde, ou plutôt la jolie Ivy. Et pourtant, des râteaux, tu en a pris. Mais tu t'es relevé, plus fier que jamais. C'est qu'il a la tête dure Jeremy! Et tu as raison de t'être accroché, puisque aujourd'hui, 29 ans plus tard, tu peux te vanter d'avoir à tes côtés le plus beau des époux! Alors, même si maintenant tu es casé, je n'oublierai pas toutes nos aventures... entrer par effraction dans une jolie villa... énuméra black widows devant une assemblée qui rit aux éclats. "voler les magasines porno de ton voisin..." Ajouta t-elle riant encore, sauf Clint qui grimaça. Elle aurait pu trouver mieux comme anecdote. "Oui vous pouvez rire. Tout ça pour te dire qu'avec toi, on ne s'ennuie jamais, je souhaite bonne chance à Aaron. Maintenant, à lui de gérer tes lubies et autres folies ! Même si mon ami, tu seras toujours le bienvenu pour squatter mon canapé pour regarder un film à l'eau de rose, faire une partie de poker… Vive l'amitié et surtout… Vive les mariés!" Déclara Natasha qui passa le flambeau à son amie. "Wanda, à toi." La jeune femme se racla la gorge. Elle se concentra deux minutes puis commença.

\- Aaron, mon frère, mon doudou. Nous sommes tous ici réunis aujourd'hui, non sans émotions, en l'honneur de votre mariage. Je n'oublierai jamais ce jour où tu nous as présenté Jeremy, ce grand gars sportif venu tout droit de l'Iowa! Tu ne cessais de me faire les louanges de ses capacités sportives… Et de son esprit d'aventurier, littéralement capable de gravir les plus hautes montagnes… Tu savais que ça me parlerait immédiatement et qu'il aurait tout pour me plaire !

Clint sourit timidement face aux paroles de celle qui devait être sa belle sœur. Pietro de son côté fut ému. "Ce qui m'a surtout plu et marqué la première fois que tu nous l'as présenté, c'est ce regard. Ce regard que vous échangiez. Ce mélange d'amour vrai, de tendresse, et de respect, cette alchimie pure qu'il y avait entre vous deux. Tous deux, vous ne faisiez clairement pas semblant, et ça se voyait ! Dès lors, je n'ai plus eu aucune inquiétude quant à votre avenir commun !" Wanda se tut un moment puis reprit. "Aaron, toi et moi avons traversé pas mal d'épreuves ces dernières années. Nous qui étions si proches enfants, nos chemins se sont quelque peu éloignés avec les années. Pas toujours évident d'être frère et sœur quand on a tous deux des comportements radicalement différents ! Et si nos disputes étaient rares, elles n'en furent pas moins intenses bien au contraire ! Mais nous avons surtout énormément déconné et ri ensemble. Et ce sont bien ces moments, et cette image d'un frère aimant et compréhensif, présent dans les bons moments comme les moments plus difficiles, qui restent aujourd'hui dans ma mémoire." Les larmes coulaient à présent sur le visage de la sorcière rouge. " Aaron, mon grand frère, de 12 minutes seulement, je tenais à te redire que tu as été, tu es, et tu seras toujours un modèle, un exemple à suivre, pour moi. Aujourd'hui je ne suis plus la seule à partager ta vie, et cela me ravit ! Car tu sembles avoir trouvé la personne qui saura t'aimer et te chérir comme pas deux. Vous vous tirez mutuellement vers le haut, cela je le constate depuis que vous vous fréquentez, vous faites le bonheur de l'autre, et cela se lit sur vos visages. D'autant plus en ce jour si exceptionnel !" Les invités semblaient aussi ému que les faux mariés et témoins. "Et aujourd'hui, si je reste toujours ta soeurette adorée, ce n'est plus vers moi que tu te tourneras quand tu voudras partager tes peines et tes fardeaux. C'est désormais Jeremy qui aura la joie de partager avec toi au quotidien vos moments de bonheur comme vos épreuves. Et je sais qu'il y parviendra, oh oui!"

L'un apres l'autre, elle regarda. " Aaron, Jeremy, je vous souhaite tout le bonheur et tout l'amour du monde. Je trinque ce soir en votre honneur et vous félicite encore, non sans émotion, pour votre merveilleux mariage."

Fury, comme toute l'Assemblée, fut touché par les mots de la sorcière rouge. Il racla à nouveau sa gorge tandis que Pietro pleurait à chaude larmes et que Clint retenait les siennes.

\- Bien... C'était la séquence émotions. Nous allons procéder à présent à l'échange des voeux. Nos mariés ont décidés d'écrire leurs vœux et de vous les lires. Jérémy, si tu le veux bien. Clint sourit puis attrapa le micro. Son coeur battait la chamade, ses yeux ne quittèrent pas sa feuille.

\- Aaron, Ce 2 mai 2013, j'ai su que tu serais l'homme de ma vie. Quand nos regards se sont croisés en cette matinée hivernale, mon coeur s'est mis à battre un peu trop fort, et j'ai compris.

Clint se tut ce rappelant de la première fois qu'il avait aperçu Pietro Maximoff. "Ce jour, mon bonheur est parfait, je me réveille chaque matin, comblé d'avoir trouvé ma moitié. En te rencontrant, c'est comme si j'avais réparé tout ce qui était bancal chez moi, c'est comme si ton coeur avait fusionné avec le mien pour battre à l'unisson, comme si tu étais la pièce manquante du puzzle de mon âme. C'est pour ça que je parle "d'âme soeur", si certains n'y croient pas, je leur répondrais que je suis un homme rationnel et que je ne crois que ce que je vois, et je l'ai vu." Clint se mordit la lèvre, cherchant ses mots alors qu'il étaient face à lui.

\- Avec toi Aaron, j'envisage l'avenir sereinement. J'ai toujours douté de tout, j'ai toujours eu peur de l'avenir. Mais ça, c'était avant de savoir que mon futur, c'était toi. Peu importe les obstacles, peu importe les difficultés que l'on devra traverser, plus rien ne m'effraye car je sais qu'à nous deux, nous traverserons l'impossible s'il le faut. À tes côtés, j'ai découvert que les petites attentions quotidiennes pouvaient protéger notre couple, j'ai découvert que la routine pouvait avoir de super côtés, j'ai découvert qu'un simple SMS le matin pouvait me rendre heureux, qu'un post-it accroché au frigo avec un message de toi me donnait le sourire pour la journée. Dit-il en souriant amplement.

\- Sceller notre amour est pour moi le plus bel acte. Je ne dirais pas qu'aujourd'hui est le plus beau jour de ma vie car chaque jour de ma vie passée à tes côtés sera exceptionnel. Je te remercie de m'apporter tout cet amour, tout ce bonheur. Je ne t'aime pas comme au premier jour, je t'aime beaucoup plus !

Clint se racla la gorge et avala sa salive difficilement. Les mots qu'ils prononçaient lui firent comprendre que tout était vraie, que la vieille femme ne s'était pas trompée sur son compte.

\- Notre roman a commencé il y a trois ans, les pages vont continuer de s'écrire éternellement, certaines d'entre elles seront peut-être cornées, il y aura des bavures de temps à autre mais jamais, non jamais, il n'y aura écrit le mot "fin" car notre amour est éternel. Finit-il par dire. Clint releva la tête et on pouvait lire dans ses yeux toute l'émotion qu'il avait eut à lire ce texte.

\- Très joli texte Jérémy. Aaron? Dit Fury mais il constata que le jeune n'arrivait plus de s'arrêter de pleurer. D'abord Wanda, maintenant Clint, le jeune avait du mal à se contenir. "Oui... essuie un peu tes larmes avant de partager avec nous ce que représente Jérémy pour toi."

.

Prochain chapitre : Le dévoreur d'âme sœur.


	24. Le dévoreur d'âme

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Le dévoreur d'âme sœur**

 **Chapitre 24**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Le dévoreur d'âme sœur.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Pietro essuya une dernière fois les larmes qui glissaient le long de ses joues, puis attrapa le micro, le jeune se posta face aux invités sans brouillon, ni papier, juste son cœur. Il regarda Clint, puis commença.

\- Jeremy, je ne savais pas par où commencer pour te dire combien je t'aime. Alors je voulais juste te parler de ce que j'ai ressenti la première fois que l'on s'est rencontré, c'était bien un deux mai comme tu l'as précisé. Et... Il neigeait, c'est vrai. Le reste je m'en souviens plus... le jeune beugea face au regard de l'archer puis reprit.

"Tout ce que je sais c'est que dès le premier instant où j'ai croisé ton regard, j'ai su avec certitude que tu allais changer ma vie. Échappant à mon contrôle, mon coeur ne battait plus que pour toi. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que tu me deviendrais aussi indispensable, mais le destin, le seigneur ou peu importe à qui je le dois, a dirigé ma vie vers toi."

Pietro ferma les yeux puis continua. "Ce jour où, j'ai faillis te perdre à tout jamais, mais la vie t'a gardé et c'est tant mieux pour moi." Il inspira fortement pour ne pas pleurer, puis continua. "Quand j'ai appris que tu étais marié, je me suis tout de même posé la question. Dois-je suivre mon coeur ? Ou dois-je écouter ma tête?" Pietro baissa les yeux puis la releva et regarda tout le monde. "Je suis pas un intellectuel, alors j'ai écouté mon coeur. Et puis la question ne pose plus, puisque nous sommes ici, tout les deux." Ajouta t'il en regardant Clint à nouveau qui lui avait les larmes aux yeux. "Dans notre entourage, tout le monde pense que je suis ton sauveur, je t'ai sauvé, oui c'est vrai, mais pour moi, ce n'est pas moi le héros, le héros c'est toi." Ajouta t'il en s'adressant à Clint et uniquement à lui, comme s'il existait seulement un être ici même. Clint Barton. "Tu as réussi à me donner envie de me battre alors que je ne croyais plus en rien. Alors, oui, mon héros c'est toi." Murmura le jeune la voix tremblante, alors que les larmes de Clint finirent par tomber, il comprenait que c'était nullement Aaron qui parlait et que c'était Pietro qui lui déclarait sa flamme.

"Tu sais pas à quel point je suis dingue de toi... Quand je te regarde, je m'emballe, et je ne souhaite que te prendre dans mes bras et te serrer fort, jusqu'à ce que mon coeur cesse de battre la chamade." Déclara le jeune qui suivit l'archer en pleurant à présent lui aussi. "Quand toi tu me regardes, je cesse d'être la personne sûre de moi qui se croit invincible. Au contraire, je deviens un être faible et vulnérable qui ne se sent pas à la hauteur de tes beaux yeux." Ajouta t'il, en souriant mais pleurant toujours.

"Je t'aime, c'est incontestable. Je t'aime tant que parfois j'en souffre. Je te montrerai par mille et une façons à quel point tu m'as ensorcelé. Je pense que le "oui" lorsque tu m'as demandé ma main, prouve à quel point, je t'aime, mon cœur." Finit il par dire devant Wanda et Natasha qui comprirent elles aussi que c'était bien Pietro qui parlait.

\- Vous avez décidé de nous faire pleurer aujourd'hui. Bien... À présent nous allons passer à un rituel que tout le monde attend. L'échange des anneaux.

\- Les hommes se mirent face à face, tout deux pleurant doucement. Wanda confia son alliance à son frère. Fury commença. "Aaron place cette alliance au doigt de Jérémy et répète après moi : Avec cette alliance, je deviens ton époux."

\- Avec cette alliance, je deviens ton époux. Répéta t'il en place au l'anneau au doigt de Clint.

\- Par elle, je te promet mon amour, mon soutien et ma fidélité.

\- Par elle, je te promet mon amour, mon soutien et ma fidélité.

\- Je promets de marcher à tes côtés et de te soutenir dans les moments difficiles

\- Je promets de marcher à tes côtés et de te soutenir dans les moments difficiles

\- Je t'offre cette alliance aujourd'hui et par elle je serai fière d'être ton mari.

\- Je t'offre cette alliance aujourd'hui et par elle je serai fière d'être ton mari. Finit il par dire en glissant l'anneau sur son annulaire.

Natasha donna l'Alliance à Clint puis Fury continua le rituel. "Jeremy place cette alliance au doigt de Aaron et répète après moi : Par cette alliance, je deviens ton mari et joints ma vie à la tienne."

\- Par cette alliance, je deviens ton mari et joints ma vie à la tienne.

\- Cet anneau représente mon amour inconditionnel.

\- Cet anneau représente mon amour inconditionnel.

\- Mon amitié éternelle.

\- Mon amitié éternelle.

\- Et la promesse de parcourir cette vie à tes côtés.

\- Et la promesse de parcourir cette vie à tes côtés. Clint glissa l'Alliance au doigt de Pietro, ils se sourirent comme des goses. Fury attrappa leur mains et les plaça l'une au dessus de l'autre.

\- Aaron et Jeremy, vous venez de prendre, devant votre famille et vos amis, l'engagement solennel de continuer à vous aimer. Nous vous souhaitons que cet amour rayonne autour de vous et s'épanouisse tout au long des années que vous allez vivre ensemble. Désormais vous ne sentirez plus la pluie car chacun de vous sera à l'abri de l'autre, Désormais vous ne sentirez plus le froid car chacun sera dans la chaleur de l'autre,Désormais vous ne sentirez plus la solitude. Désormais vous êtes deux mais une seule vie s'offre à vous, Marchez vers le rivage pour entrer dans le sillon de votre vie ensemble. Que ses jours vous soient bons et longs sur terre. Vous pouvez embrasser le marié ! Ajouta t'il.

Ce fut Clint qui attrappa la nuque de Pietro pour lui donner le plus beau de ses baisers. Leurs langues jouerent l'une contre l'autre, puis ils se detacherent lentement. Ils eurent un moment de flottement, Pietro pleurait à chaude larmes. Clint sentit un long frisson, comme si quelques chose passait en lui.

\- Clint... Chuchota Pietro. C'est pas normal. Ajouta t'il. "Comment je peux être triste.." Murmura t'il. .

\- Pietro... Dit il en pleurant lui aussi.

\- Tu m'épouse et je suis triste... C'est pas normal... Bafouilla encore le jeune en pleurant sans expression sur le visage.

\- Pietro calme toi... Nath, il est là... Déclara Clint le visage blanc, les traits endurci et sans vie.

\- Je le sens ! Déclara la sorcière rouge, la rage au ventre, prête à pulvériser ce démon.

\- Maximoff, vision, occupez vous de ce demon, Rogers, Romanoff, chopez Foley. Hill, mettez Barton et Maximoff à l'abri ! Ordonna le colonel Fury.

\- À l'abri de quoi? Pesta Clint.

\- Il est trop tard de toute façon... Il est trop tard... Pleurnicha Pietro.

\- Venez, Maximoff. Ordonna Hill, mais Pietro le savait qu'il était trop tard, car quand il regardait Clint, il ne ressentait plus rien. Il n'était plus amoureux de lui, et le plus troublant, c'est que ça lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid.

Pietro refusa de partir, ça ne servait à rien. Clint de son côté ronchonnait lui aussi. Il voulait se battre. Hill n'arriva pas à les faire rentrer, Fury l'aida et les amena jusqu'à une pièce exiguë.

\- C'est trop tard! Je le sais c'est trop taaaaard... Pleurnicha Pietro devant un Clint impassible.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce démon attaque seulement les vraies couples. Lâcha Fury en soupirant.

\- Il faudrait que vous soyez amoureux tous les deux. Ajouta Hill. "Que vous vous aimez vraiment. Pietro cessa de pleurer un instant. Clint ne disait toujours rien, et avait juste envie de se battre, de faire du mal, de tuer.

Hill fronça les yeux, Fury lui, regarda un à un les deux hommes. Il s'était douté que Maximoff avait le béguin pour l'archer mais Barton n'aimait sûrement pas le gamin, si? Le colonel regarda sa seconde puis souffla longuement. Fury et Hill comprirent aussitôt.

\- À tous les agents." Annonça Hill dans son oreillette. "Le démon à prit leurs âmes, il fait absolument éliminer ce démon, je répète, éliminez le."

\- Nos âmes? Demanda Pietro. "Clint... Tu m'aimais aussi? Pourquoi Je suis si triiiiiiste..." Pleura à nouveau Pietro. Fury et Hill grimaçérent devant ce gamin qui ne cessait de pleurer. Clint soupira longuement.

\- Arrête de chialer un peu. Grogna Clint.

\- Mais je peux paaaaaas!

\- Mais si tu peux. Putain, faites le taire! S'énerva Clint en tentant de regarder dehors où ce démon était planqué.

\- T'as pas de coeur! Cracha le jeune les joues rongées par les larmes.

\- Ben non, tu sais pourquoi, parce que l'autre la pris. Déclara seulement Clint les yeux vides, ce qui incita à ce que Pietro explose en pleur bruyamment. "Non mais c'est pas possible, quel gamin! Arrête de pleurer putaiiiiinnnnn!" S'énerva Clint la colère dans les yeux. "Et puis... Je me sens normal moi! Vous ne trouvez changé ?" Demanda Clint le visage blanc, les yeux vides.

\- Toujours aussi cynique. Déclara Seulement hill en grimaçant.

\- Je te deteeeeeeste! Cria soudainement Pietro.

\- Cool... Je m'en tape. Lâcha Clint en roulant des yeux.

\- Je t'aime plus ! Cracha le jeune.

\- Cool, je t'ai jamais aimé. Dit Clint en haussant les épaules.

\- Wandaaaaaa. Pleura Pietro.

Clint soupira longuement, lasse d'entendre Pietro pleurer. "Il pleure après sa sœur j'y crois pas..." Souffla Clint se moquant du sokovien.

\- Mais t'es méchant.. Sale vieux! Lâcha seulement le jeune.

Clint ouvrit ses yeux en grand choqué par ce qu'il entendait. "Mais... Mais t'es odieeeeeux!" Lâcha t'il choqué. Leurs âmes sans vie ne semblaient fonctionner correctement. Clint éclata en sanglotant également, pleurant lui aussi à présent.

Fury soupira à l'instant où il entendit Clint pleurer. Il n'en pouvait plus de les entendre se disputer et pleurer comme des gamins. "J'en peux pluuuuuus." Déclara le noir qui s'énervait lentement.

\- J'emmène Barton, emmenez maximoff... On peut pas les laisser ensemble. Suggéra Maria Hill.

\- Allez Maximoff, suivez moi... Ordonna Fury.

\- Wandaaaaaa... Lâcha t'il en suivant le colonel.

Clint toujours assis à tête pleurait à chaude larmes. Hill s'assit ses côtés. Les minutes passèrent lentement pour le colonel Fury et à l'agent Hill. Les deux hommes, tout de même chacun de leurs côtés, pleuraient à chaude larmes.

\- Je veux divorceeeeeer. Lâcha soudainement Clint.

\- Vous n'êtes même pas vraiment marié Barton.

\- Siiiiii Je veux plus être marié avec luiiii même en faux mariage, je veux plus.

Hill soupira. "On tue le méchant, et après on verra pour le divorce. D'accord?"

\- Oui... L'est méchant Pietrooooo.

.

Prochain chapitre : La révélation.


	25. La révélation

Après une demande de Nagron de publier la fin avant lundi, je me suis dis que c'était plutôt une bonne idée, de clore cette fic en 2017.

Par ailleurs, pour les fans de Hawksilver, Scorpionne à publié un petit os fort sympathique. Je lui ai donné un défi moi aussi. Et elle l'a parfaitement relevé haut la main. Je vous invite à visiter sa page.

Je voudrais embrasser tout ceux et celles qui m'ont suivi, mis en favoris. Ma fic ou moi même. Ceux qui ont pris du temps pour me laisser un petits mots.

Je vous embrasse tous et vous souhaite mes meilleurs voeux pour 2018.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Le dévoreur d'âme sœur**

 **Chapitre 25**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **La révélation**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Le calvaire dura encore de longue minutes qui se transformerent en heur, puis les hommes commençaient à se calmer chacuns de leurs côtés, probablement épuisés également. Chacuns des hommes pensait à l'autre inconsciemment. Hill et Fury, les enfermerent et sortirent des pièces, ils n'en pouvaient plus et préfèrerent aider les autres.

Clint, toujours assis, regardait par la fenêtre et regarda l'endroit où Pietro lui avait fait une déclaration. Qu'il était niais. C'était vraiment enfantin son discours. "Je te prouverais mon amour, mon cœur bat la chamade quand tu me prends dans tes bras, je suis faible..." Se remémora Clint en ricanant légèrement puis soudainement les larmes coulerent à nouveau. Son coeur se serra et il éclata en sanglots. Il se souvint de ce qu'il avait ressentit à ce moment. De la compassion... De l'amour...

Clint se leva et réalisa qu'il avait été odieux avec Pietro. Il fit les cents pas, tentant de se rappeler chaque mots blessants qu'il lui avait dit, réalisant qu'il était fou amoureux de lui, et qu'il avait probablement perdu.

Du côté de Pietro, ce n'était pas glorieux non plus, il était allongé à même le sol, pleurant toujours mais la colère, la rancoeur et le dégoût laissaient peu à peu place aux sentiments les plus doux.

Son visage avait basculé sur le côté et lui aussi pouvait apercevoir l'hôtel ou quelques heures auparavant il déclarait sa flamme à son bien aimé.

"Clinnnnnnt..." Gémit il en pleurant...

De longues minutes passèrent et les deux hommes tournaient en rond dans leur pièce. La porte de Clint se déverouilla enfin. Maria Hill entra, ainsi que Natasha.

\- Allez vous s'en. Lança l'agent.

Clint regarda Nath incrédule. "On l'a eut Clint, ne t'inquiète pas." Lâcha aussitôt la veuve noire.

\- Quelqu'un est blessé ? Demanda Clint.

\- Tout va bien. Allons chez toi, enfin à la propriété pour prendre tes affaires. Ajouta t-elle.

\- Hill? Dit Clint ne voulant laisser personne seul.

\- Je reste là, avec d'autres agents, afin de nettoyer le carnage. Lança l'agent Hill.

Clint suivi Natasha et lorsqu'il sortit des locaux, il s'aperçut de la grandeur de la bataille. Tout était saccagé. Les tables étaient renversées. La belle arche était au sol, tout avait été détruit. "Où est Pietro?"

\- Avec Cap.

La réponse fut brève et ce n'était pas ce genre de réponse qu'il voulait entendre, il aurait préféré en savoir plus. S'il allait bien, s'il avait dit quelques chose. Où était il exactement?

Dans la voiture, Natasha conduisait vite et se gara sur le trottoir. Clint et elle entrèrent dans la maison, et Clint s'aperçut dès l'entrée que Pietro était déjà passé par là. Sa console et ses jeux n'y étaient plus. Il grimpa et rassembla tout ses affaires. Puis redescendit, la femme lui envoya un sourire triste lorsque Clint regarda une énième fois la maison où il avait vécu ses derniers temps.

De retour dans la voiture, ils se dirigèrent vers un aéroport privé, plusieurs quinjet y étaient posés. Un agent arriva vers eux et leur désigna celui qu'ils devaient prendre.

Natasha grimpa à bord la première puis Clint la suivit. Il remarqua aussitôt Wanda et Pietro à bord. Steve et la vision étaient au pilotage. La veuve noire s'asseya face à Pietro, Clint à ses côtés. Le jeune baissait les yeux et Clint se demanda s'il avait retrouvé son âme, et s'il lui pardonnait, le quinjet décolla silencieusement.

À bord du Quinjet, ils ne leur fallait pas plus d'une heure trente pour arriver au Shield. Le silence régna un bon moment, Natasha se leva au bout d'une demie heure, Clint regardait toujours Pietro, il avait l'air ailleurs, comme perturbé. Clint fini par se lever et venir s'asseoir aux côtés de Pietro.

\- Je... Comment vas-tu? Bafouilla Clint.

\- Ça va... Murmura seulement Pietro.

\- Je suis désolé Pietro... Je n'étais pas maître de mes actes... J'ai pas pensé un mot de ce que je t'ai dis. Le jeune pinça les lèvres, et Clint regarda Wanda qui se leva et laissa les hommes en tête à tête.

\- C'est pas grave, je t'en veux pas et je n'ai pas été de main de morte non plus. Avoua le sokovien.

\- Ta soeur a réussi à maîtriser ce démon... Dit seulement Clint.

\- Avec l'aide de vision. Apparament Foley a été capturé. Lui informa Pietro également. Clint acquesca seulement, puis Pietro reprit. "Comment ça se fait qu'il nous a attaqué ? Je pensais que seul les âmes soeurs étaient en danger." Suggéra Pietro.

\- J'en sais rien. Chuchota Clint qui savait très bien qu'eux deux savaient la vérité.

\- T'es sûre ? Demanda Pietro.

Clint regarda un instant le jeune puis regarda ses mains, où l'Alliance que lui avait glissé Pietro, était toujours à sa place. "T'as pris ta console?" Dit il pour changer de sujet.

\- Oui...

Natasha revint parmis eux et s'assit face à Pietro. Les hommes cesserent de discuter, il restait un peu moins d'une heure de vol.

Arrivé au Shield, tous descendirent du jet, Wanda était accroché au bras de Pietro. Clint lui, son sac sur l'épaule, discutait avec la vision, tandis que Nath parlait encore de leur prochaine mission contre Hydra avec Steve. Les six Avengers se dirigèrent aussitôt en salle de débriefing mais personne y était. Fury et Hill étaient encore probablement en Arizona. Les agents reçurent l'autorisation pour retourner à leurs quartiers.

Tous s'éclipserent de la pièce. Wanda et la vision, s'occupèrent de leurs missions qui débuterait le lendemain en compagnie de Thor. Natasha et Steve rejoignirent Sam pour fignoler la leur. Clint et Pietro se retrouvèrent seuls en salle de débriefing. Pietro était assis sur la table, les mains jointes entre les jambes, la tête baissée. Clint allait sortir de la pièce, puis s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte. "Tu vas la brancher quand ta console?"

\- Je sais pas.. en rentrant... Marmonna le jeune.

\- Ok... Salue... Marmonna l'archer en sortant de la pièce puis revint sur ses pas. Il aimait Pietro, il le savait, il s'en était rendu compte durant cette mission. Il entra comme un courant d'air dans la pièce puis releva le visage du plus jeune pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Clint avait ses mains de chaque côté du visage de son coureur préféré. Le jeune fut surpris mais ravi à la fois, qu'il plaça ses mains sur les hanches de l'archer. Leur baiser était passionné et sensuel, c'était leur premier vrai baiser. C'était la première fois que Clint et Pietro s'embrassaient et non pas Aaron et Jeremy.

Clint fit glisser sa main droite sur la nuque de Pietro pour appuyer leur baiser tandis que le jeune avait toujours les mains posées délicatement sur les hanches de Clint. Un léger sourire vint sur les lèvres du sokovien lorsque Clint rompu le baiser. Le plus vieux des deux copia son sourire et lui tendit la main. "On y va?" Demanda le plus vieux. Le jeune le regarda étonné puis regarda sa main, puis à nouveau Clint. "On doit encore brancher ta console." Le jeune sourit timidement puis fini par attrapper la main de Clint dans la sienne.

Fin.


End file.
